Always a Prince, Never a King
by DarkPrincess091591
Summary: Vegeta is tired of suffering and being tortured, so he escapes Friezas ship and has to train to beat him. He goes to the farthest planet that his ship would go, Planet Earth. Bulma is a shy innocent girl, who is smart, but lives a hard life. Will they connect? Will Vegeta defeat Frieza? This is a dark drama, and is going to be graphic. Youve been warned.
1. Chapter 1: Rebellious Prince

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: Okay guys; 'Three Years and Counting' is officially completed! It is revised, and some scenes are expanded! I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for the fight scene that you will read in this chapter, and basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story!

Chapter 1: Rebellious Prince

Zarbon flew over the latest planet to be added to Lord Frieza's empire. It had been a mostly water planet called Piscia. Dry land only made up about ten percent of the planet's surface, most of the inhabitants of Piscia had lived underwater. They were a surprisingly resilient people; they reminded him of predatory fish back on his own home planet. It had been a surprisingly hard fight to exterminate the Piscians, but yesterday he had finally destroyed the last underwater city. It had taken a month, but he had done it and now he could leave the accursed planet and go to a drier planet, like maybe Arak 5. As he flew over the water Zarbon's mind turned to the Prince of Saiyans under him, the younger Vegeta.

Vegeta had acquitted himself surprisingly well for someone that couldn't breathe underwater without equipment. Zarbon remembered watching the little monkey slaughter one hundred Piscians on his own during the last battle, but the idiot had gotten himself grievously wounded as well, Zarbon only knew this after he had destroyed the last city, the oceans ran so red with Piscian blood that he didn't even realize Vegeta was wounded until he found him floating in the ocean. Usually Zarbon would have let the stupid Saiyan monkey drown, but after seeing how well he fought, he decided Lord Frieza might want to reward his favorite pet for working so well, so he took him to Home Base to be healed. Zarbon's scouter beeped and he answered it, "This is General Zarbon."

"General Zarbon, we need your help at Home Base! He's gone crazy, and he's too powerful for us!" Zarbon heard on the other end. "What are you talking about?" Zarbon asked. "It's Vegeta! He healed up ten minutes ago and started killing everyone! I never thought he was so powerful, I don't know who's left of us! We need-" Zarbon heard an explosion and then the soldier saying, "No, no, I only meant it as a compliment when I called you a monkey! Wait, wait, WAAAA!" and then Zarbon heard a loud wet squish. Zarbon quickly changed course and flew as fast as he could back to Home Base.

As soon as he reached it he saw Home Base's ceiling had a massive hole where the Medical Bay had been. He flew through the hole and ran through the Base, looking for Vegeta. 'What the Hell happened!?' Zarbon thought as he ran through the bloodstained halls, covered in blood of dozens of species and colors. Some of the bodies had been torn apart, others had been slammed into the walls, and those were the bodies of the ones that were still recognizable as the bodies of sentient species. 'Once Lord Frieza gets his hands on you Vegeta, you'll wish you were never born,' Zarbon thought as he turned a corner at the sound of a scream.

Zarbon ran through the Hall and watched as Vegeta killed the last of his men. The first one was a large humanoid soldier with red skin and green hair who tried to kick Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince dodged all the warrior's kicks, and then caught his leg and then pulled, swinging the hulking soldier around then slamming him into the wall. Vegeta then swung back and slammed the warrior's body into the wall again, and again and again until all that was left of the soldier's head was a red smear on the wall. Vegeta then threw the body at a smaller reptilian soldier, knocking him into the opposite wall. Vegeta finished off the last soldier with a red ki blast that destroyed the soldier and the wall behind him.

"VEGETA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Zarbon yelled. He noticed when he turned to look at him that Vegeta was wearing the older style of armor, without the shoulder pads Zarbon had. Vegeta glared at Zarbon and said, "I'm done working for Frieza! I'm done with the insults and abuse! I'm done with all of it!" Vegeta yelled at him. "You aren't done until Lord Frieza tells you that you're done you impudent little monkey! Once I'm through with you, you'll wish that you were never born," Zarbon told Vegeta as he got ready to fight. "You really think you can take me on Zarbon?" Vegeta said with a smirk. Zarbon activated his scouter and looked at Vegeta's power level. He was surprised to see that Vegeta's power level had skyrocketed to 20,000! But that still wasn't enough to beat him.

"Go for it Vegeta," Zarbon told him. Vegeta's aura flared up and he flew right at Zarbon. Zarbon dodged his kick and responded with an uppercut that cut Vegeta's cheek then spun around and backhanded him through the wall. Vegeta recovered quickly and flew through the wall. Zarbon went to punch him, but then Vegeta disappeared and was behind him and elbowed him in the head, slamming him into the floor. Zarbon jumped up quickly to dodge the stomp that Vegeta tried; it cracked up the floor to pieces. "That's it! I'm done messing around!" Zarbon yelled; Vegeta's falling elbow had actually made him bleed! Zarbon flew at Vegeta and kneed him hard in the stomach, forcing the air out of his lungs.

Zarbon then grabbed Vegeta's head and head butted him once, twice, thrice and threw him up through the ceiling. Zarbon wasn't done with him though; Lord Frieza would not like the loss of so many men and would take it out on him, so he was going to make Vegeta pay for it first! Vegeta blasted a ki blast right in Zarbon's face, blinding him for a second so Vegeta could grab his head and knee his face then Zarbon did a rising elbow strike to Vegeta's chin, making him let go. Zarbon then grabbed Vegeta's leg and spun around in the air, and threw him right into the landmass the Home Base had been based on. Vegeta created a fifty ft wide crater when he hit. Zarbon then focused his ki into his right arm and grabbed it with his left and blasted a bright red ki blast right at Vegeta's form, widening the crater to almost 200 ft!

Zarbon floated down and looked around, then saw that Vegeta had miraculously dodged his attack, barely. The Saiyan was standing, but he was bruised all over and blood was streaming from above his right eye, and his left arm looked like it was broken. "D-damn you, you overgrown salamander!" Vegeta yelled. Zarbon started to walk over to the Saiyan Prince slowly and said, "Why did you kill your comrades? You knew that the consequences would be dear if you betrayed Lord Frieza." Vegeta looked at Zarbon defiantly and said, "I saw it! One of the Piscians made me see what Frieza was going to do! Before I tore his head off; he told me that I would never become a King as long as I was a slave to Frieza," Vegeta spat up blood after he said this.

"Well then, I guess he was right, because Lord Frieza will make sure that you never become a king after this," Zarbon said as he got within arm's reach of Vegeta. Vegeta then surprised Zarbon with a massive ki blast that sent him flying away. After soaring through the air for hundreds of yards Zarbon finally stopped his unwanted flight. He was bleeding more than he ever thought a Saiyan could make him bleed and his arm and leg warmers were obliterated along with his cape, and his armor's shoulder pads were cracked. Zarbon stopped to catch his breath and said, "That bastard! THAT LITTLE SAIYAN BASTARD!" Zarbon flew right back from whence he came and saw Vegeta running into the Home Base.

"I'll kill you personally for this!" Zarbon roared and tracked Vegeta through his scouter. He saw him in the Medical Bay and destroyed the Medical Machine with a large blast of ki then looked at him. "I'm going to kill you. But I'm going to show you my true power before I do it so that you know that you never had a chance to defeat me," Zarbon told Vegeta. Zarbon focused and instantly his arms and torso and legs grew massively and finally his head did as well. "Wh-what the Hell!? You're even uglier than usual!" Vegeta screamed. Zarbon ran forward and kneed Vegeta's face. He then wrapped a massive hand around his head and threw him into the hall he just came in from, Vegeta bounced off the wall and onto the floor. Zarbon then ran after him and stomped on Vegeta's leg, breaking it with a loud CRACK! Vegeta screamed in agony as Zarbon grabbed him by his hair and punched him in his stomach over and over and over again until Vegeta vomited blood.

Zarbon dropped him down and stomped on his back, and Vegeta went limp. "Serves you right," Zarbon said as he changed back into his original form. "Now I have to go to the Auxiliary Base and explain to Lord Frieza what happened," he said, and kicked Vegeta's body further down the hall then left the Home Base. Zarbon flew up into the air and headed northwest towards the Auxiliary base, the whole time angry about how much Vegeta had managed to damage him. Halfway to the base his scouter picked up a reading, back at the Home Base? 'I guess someone's still alive. I suppose I should go get them to back me up to Lord Frieza,' Zarbon thought and flew back.

Once he went in he tracked the energy signature to the hall where he had killed Vegeta. Then he saw a trail of blood going down the hall. "You've got to be kidding me! He's still alive!" Zarbon yelled as he followed the trail of blood. 'No! He can't reach the pods!' Zarbon yelled in his head, only to reach the pods just as one of them closed up and blasted into the air. "VEGETAAAA!" Zarbon yelled as he tried to fly after the pod, but before he knew it the pod already reached outer space. "Damn yooouuu!" Zarbon screamed after the escaping Saiyan.

*Earth*

Bulma was sitting in a very fancy restaurant with her boyfriend of 6 years, Yamcha. They were having a nice conversation when the server came up. "Hi, my name is Cami, and I'll be your sever tonight. What can I get you started to drink?" the busty blonde haired waitress said, never taking her eyes off of Yamcha. Before Yamcha could say anything Bulma cleared her throat, "I'll have your house Merlot and a glass of water, what about you honey?" She made sure she said honey a little louder than the rest of her sentence.

Yamcha glanced at her with a weird look and said, "Jack and Coke please." He smiled a charming smile at the waitress, and Bulma could see her melt right in front of her. "Sure thing, would you like a water too sir?" the waitress said slowly taking the menu out of his hand. "That would be great, thank you gorgeous," he said smiling again. Bulma rolled her eyes and looked out the window to the rainy night. The server giggled and pranced away. "What's that about huh?" Bulma said to Yamcha who was obviously staring at the waitress's ass. His eyes looked to Bulma, "Nothing, I just figured that if I flirt with the waitresses we get better service."

"Right," Bulma said as she put her hand under her chin. Yamcha noticed she was pouting, but he didn't feel bad about it. He did love her, but she wouldn't put out. He was a man, he had needs. Not to mention she didn't ever seem happy to be around him, he wanted to take her somewhere nice for their anniversary. Made the reservations three months early for tonight, and what does she do? She puts on a nice blouse, slacks, and puts her hair in a ponytail. She didn't even put on makeup; he wanted a girl who took pride in the way she looked.

It's not that he didn't think she was beautiful, she had a natural face. But he really liked girls who wore makeup and weren't afraid to look sexy. Suddenly he was drawn out of his thoughts by the server putting his drink in front of him, she leaned a little low and he noticed she unbuttoned the top of her shirt. He stared right down her shirt and at her cleavage. Bulma threw her towel down and stood up, Yamcha's eyes snapped up to his girlfriend. She huffed and stormed out.

"BABE! Come on! You can't blame me, she put her boobs right in front of my face!" he said once he reached Bulma outside. "Right Yamcha! But your nose was practically bleeding and you were drooling!" Bulma said not stopping. "You know you are the only girl for me," Yamcha said, Bulma turned around. "Then why is it that every time we go out, you are gawking at other women?" Her face was splotchy and strands of her ponytail were falling out due to the rain. Yamcha stopped and looked at her. "Maybe if you would dress up, put on some makeup, and maybe show some cleavage I wouldn't have to look at other women," he said, Bulma's face turned red. "YOU'RE SUCH A PIG!" she yelled at him and she waved for a cab.

As she got in the cab Yamcha ran up and put his hands on the glass. "Bulma, come on! You know I didn't mean it like that," his face was pleading. Bulma handed the cab driver some money and said, "Take me to Capsule Corp." She barely got the words out before she started to cry. Yamcha was standing in the rain, helpless to stop the cab. "DAMN IT!" he said as he watched her leave. He would never cheat on her, but something needed to change and quick.

Once Bulma got to her house, she tipped the cab driver and went into her house. She was drenched and cold, all she wanted was to take a hot shower and talk to her best friend. She got to her room and turned on the shower, as she undressed she realized that she wasn't even mad anymore. She felt small, almost childlike, like she wasn't good enough for Yamcha. She didn't know anymore. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water cover her body. After about 30 minutes of her shower she decided that was enough. As she got out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her naked form and went to the phone.

She dialed some numbers and waited for the person to pick up. Suddenly she heard a strong female voice "Hang on B. OH MY KAMI WILL YOU JUST STOP!" the voice yelled, Bulma couldn't help but smile. "Sorry Bulma, parents are so annoying." "It's okay Chi-chi, hey are you busy tomorrow?" Bulma asked. "Uhm, no I don't think so, why what's up? You sound sad," Chichi said sounding concerned. "No I just need to get away from the city tomorrow. I'll be at your house by 1:00pm if that's fine with you," Bulma said sounding embarrassed to ask. "That will be perfect, we can go to the river to swim, maybe get our tan on. Kami knows your white ass needs it," Chi-chi said, she never held back her opinions. Bulma laughed at her friend, "That sounds perfect. See you then," she said and hung up the phone. She was really excited about tomorrow. A new day, and she knew it would be great. She sighed and fell asleep in her towel.


	2. Chapter 2: First Contact

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: You all get 2 chapters tonight! I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story!

Chapter 2: First Contact

*Auxiliary Base*

Zarbon's ship landed on the soft landing pad, two of the men who were out on the platform noticed he wasn't getting out of his ship. "Huh, I wonder why he isn't getting out," a blue speckled alien said. The other man standing next to him looked like a humanoid, only his skin tone was more an orange tint, looked at the pod with a concerned glare. "I am not sure; maybe we should go check on him," he said and they ran to the ship. As they got to the ship the door hissed and the door began to open up. The two men got a good look at the usually perfectly kept Zarbon, and noticed he looked very beaten up.

"General Zarbon, are you okay sir?" the blue alien asked. Zarbon slowly stepped out of the pod, "I am fine, just had some bad luck is all. Tell Lord Frieza that I need to meet with him ASAP," Zarbon said as he moved his ruffled brain off his shoulder. "Sir!" both of the henchmen said and saluted. On his way to the Throne Room Zarbon stopped at his chambers to change his armor and fix himself up some. He didn't want Frieza to see how much damage Vegeta had managed to do.

He walked to the Throne Room where two soldiers were standing in front of the doors. They both crossed their arms over their chests, and Zarbon nodded at them, then they pushed the door open. Zarbon saw Frieza sitting on his throne, and noticed he didn't look happy. Zarbon walked up to Frieza, crossed his arm over his chest and bowed to him. Suddenly he heard the shrill evil voice of Frieza. "I need a full report General, and I mean full report," Frieza said, Zarbon's face paled. "Well Sire, the Piscians were eradicated with minimal casualties of your men," Zarbon started. "And? What is this I hear about most if not all of my men on the Home Base?" Frieza asked, with a condescending tone.

"It seems as though your little monkey pet has decided to betray you my Lord," Zarbon said, trying to sound calm. "So you let him take out a whole base?" Frieza asked. "Sire, he had killed almost everyone before I got there. I thought I had stopped him before but-" Zarbon was cut short by the tyrant, "You thought you stopped him? Tell me you have him General." "Uh, well you see, I thought I had killed him. So I left him lying inside the base. But it seems he survived, and he stole a pod before I got there," Zarbon was not looking at Frieza for fear of the look he was getting. "So you're telling me, the only thing I have keeping the Saiyans under my command, has managed to take out a whole base, and you let him escape?" Frieza asked in an evil tone. Zarbon nodded; there was a lump that was forming in his throat.

"YOU FOOL! Not to mention you were going to kill him without my order?! Do you know what could have happened if the filthy monkeys found out that my General killed their Prince!?" Frieza yelled! Zarbon didn't say anything. "You will track down my prize possession, and you will do it quickly! If not, I will kill you slowly, so painfully that you will be begging for the Reaper to take you to death!" Frieza was now in Zarbon's face, and his teeth were bared. "I will set a course to Planet Vegeta sir," Zarbon said, sweat beading on his forehead. "Idiot! If Vegeta has escaped, the last place he will go is to Planet Vegeta! Did you even think to track his pod?" Frieza had grabbed Zarbon by the throat.

Zarbon tried to swallow the ever growing lump in his throat to answer Frieza, "The tracking device said that the pod stopped on Planet Nydari, I sent a crew to check it out. But Vegeta had traded his ship for another. We have no way of tracking him sire." Frieza dropped Zarbon, and the light blue alien fell to his knees. "At least you aren't a complete moron; you have your work cut out for you General. Don't let me see your face back here unless you have a monkey in a cage. And I want him alive!" "Yes my Lord," Zarbon quickly saluted Frieza and left the room. As he shut the door, he heard the screams of one of Frieza's servants; Zarbon flinched and headed to the Pod Docking Bay.

*Far Out in Space*

Vegeta had a mask over his face, he was trying to keep himself asleep so his body would heal, but the visions the Pisician had shown him kept flashing though his mind. He needed to figure out a way to stop Frieza. Once he was healed he would be stronger, and would be able to hide out and train somewhere until he became a Super Saiyan. He could not let that vision come to fruition. He would become King of Planet Vegeta. And he WOULD be the first Super Saiyan to take that title!

He opened his eyes when he heard a beep on his scouter, he had forgotten he had it. He looked down and noticed that Kakarot was trying to reach him. Vegeta crushed the scouter in his hand. He couldn't let Frieza track him, even if that meant cutting ties with his people. He looked down at the small screen and noticed something was flashing. Suddenly a voice took over the pod, "4032 Green, Planet 877, Planet known as Earth. Proceed to land? Or bypass?" Vegeta thought for a moment 'I have never heard of a Planet Earth. That must mean I am far enough in the sticks to hide. Doesn't matter, I need to land somewhere and quick.' He struggled to push the words out of his throat, "Proceed to land," he said with a cough.

The monitor turned green and about 5 minutes later it said, "Entering atmosphere, landing place located." Vegeta hated landing pods on solid ground. He clenched his eyes and fists and waited for the impact. Suddenly he felt the whole pod shake and heard the loud CRASH!

*Earth*

Bulma felt happy, the only time she ever felt happy was when she was flying high in the sky; high in the sky, where she was away from the city, away from her basically nonexistent parents, and away from her boyfriend. She was truly happy; she would leave all of that if she had a good reason to. She was only 22 years old, and had part ownership in the biggest corporation in the world, and she couldn't afford to leave that. She wouldn't know what to do if she did leave it all behind. She wasn't exactly good at anything besides being smart, not to mention she wasn't a social butterfly. Nor did she think she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She's had people tell her otherwise, but those aren't the people that mattered to her. Maybe she would feel prettier if her boyfriend would keep his attention on her, rather than blatantly stare at other women. Last night hadn't been the first time they have had that fight. He tends to compare her to the other women, and then proceeds to tell her that her arms were too soft, her hips too wide, or that her breasts were too small.

She sighed, and looked down at her gauges on her glider, "Well, at least I get to see Chichi soon!" She smiled. Chichi was Bulma's opposite, but somehow they meshed well. Where Bulma was quiet and un-opinionated, Chichi was very opinionated and made sure everyone knew about it. Also while Bulma has had the same boyfriend for years now, Chichi never kept a guy around long enough to consider them a boyfriend. And the most opposite thing about the two: whereas Bulma didn't care how she looked, she hated make up, and was very plain, Chichi was all about her looks. Bulma couldn't wait to see her best friend; it had been months since she'd been out to her house. Bulma sped up her glider to try and get there quicker.

Suddenly out in the distance she saw a crater, a very big crater. "What the hell could have done that?" Bulma said, she slowed her glider down and looked in the direction of Chichi's house, and then in the direction of the crater. "Man, I would love to be at Chichi's as soon as possible. But as a scientist I can't pass that up," she said as she flew in the direction of the crater. The closer Bulma got the bigger the crater got. Her eyes were wide, not with fear, but with excitement. She landed he glider a little farther away from the crater, just to make sure nothing would explode. She got out a kit to take samples in case it was something really cool from space. She was walking to the crater when she heard a hissing sound; she stopped in her tracks and looked around. "H-hello?" she said skittishly. The hissing was getting quieter, it almost sounded like a door to a space ship was opening. She ducked down and basically crawled to the crater. As she got to the edge, what she saw she couldn't believe. It was a spaceship! And there was a person hanging out of it.

As she ran down to the ship, she was observing everything; the ship was actually a small spherical pod; only big enough for one person, Bulma was amazed, she had never seen anything like it. She noticed the body that was coming out of it was moving. "Hey! Are you okay?" she yelled but didn't get an answer. When she finally made it down the steep crater, she immediately went to the person. She dragged him out from the ship and laid him on his back. "Hang in there guy, I'll call for help," she said to the man, but he just looked at her and closed his eyes. "No, no! You wake up dude! Tell me your name!" she said as she was dialing 911. She saw his mouth open but he passed out before he could say anything. He looked like he had been put through a meat grinder; and he was wearing what looked like armor, but it was cracked and pieces of it were missing. After about an hour, Bulma got the man up out of the crater and on the grass right as an ambulance ship showed up.

*One Hour Later*

In the hospital, the Doctor walked up to Bulma. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked the Doctor. "He should be fine; he seemed to have suffered some severe injuries that we have never seen before. It's a wonder he is alive. Did you happen to get a name, or anyone to call?" he asked her. Bulma shook her head no. "Don't worry Ms. Briefs. We will take care of him, and find him a place to stay after he heals," the Doctor smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can go in and see him if you like," he told her. "Thank you sir," Bulma smiled and walked to the room the mystery man was staying in. He was hooked to all sorts of machines and he was asleep. "Who are you?" Bulma said and looked at him in wonder. She dug in her purse, got out her wallet and a small note book. On the note book she wrote, 'If you need anything give me a call, my information is on the card.' She folded the small paper and put the card in the middle, set it on the night stand, and left the room where the strange injured man from space slept.


	3. Chapter 3: Missing Prince

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 3: Missing Prince

*Planet Vegeta*

"UH! Oh no, this isn't good…" a man said sitting at a dinner table with his two sons devouring what used to be a large beast. "What is it father?" the youngest of the boys said. The older of the two looked at his father with a blank stare. "Is it one of your so called 'visions'?" he said holding up his hands making quotations. Raditz never really believed his father Bardock got the power to see the future. He was more of a realist than the rest of his family. "Shut up Raditz," Kakarot said, punching his older brother in the shoulder.

Kakarot was different than the rest of the Saiyans. He had a passion for fighting like everyone else; but he never fought for his own selfish ways, but he wasn't very smart either. He didn't understand that what the Saiyans did in the name of Frieza was actually bad; it was more of a way of life for him. Outside of his line of work he seemed very light and pure hearted. Bardock was always ridiculed that his son was weak and would never amount to much. But Kakarot proved himself to be very strong, so strong that he beat the Prince in a couple of sparring matches. Bardock was very proud of both of his sons.

"I-it's the Prince, he has betrayed Frieza, and escaped his crew," Bardock said, he looked almost stunned with fear. "Well, I tried to contact him earlier, just to see how things were going on Piscia, but the call was disconnected. After I tried to reach him after that, it was like the transmission failed," Kakarot said, about to take a large mouthful of meat. "And you didn't think to maybe report that to me?" Bardock said, frustrated with his youngest. Bardock was the General of King Vegeta's Elite soldiers; he got this title after taking out Planet Kanassa and was given powers to see the future. King Vegeta had kept Bardock's ability a secret from Frieza in fear that Frieza would kill Bardock.

"I'm sorry father; I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I assumed his scouter was destroyed in battle," Kakarot said with shame in his voice. "So, what exactly did you see?" Raditz said sarcastically. "I have no time to explain, I must report to the King at once," Bardock said getting up from the table. "Kakarot, come with me. Raditz, go fetch Nappa and meet in the Throne Room in 1 hour," Bardock instructed. Both of the boys nodded and left the small house.

*Planet Earth*

After Bulma dropped the mysterious man off at the hospital she began to make the way towards Chi-chi's house again. Once she got there she hopped out of her glider and approached the door. She knocked three times and a large man answered it. "Hello Bulma, Chi-chi is in her room," the Ox King said without paying much attention to Bulma. "Thank you Mr. Ox King," Bulma quickly bowed and walked down the long hallway. The Ox King just grunted at her and went back into the kitchen to finish his work.

As Bulma was walking down the hall she was looking at all the expensive decorations lining the walls. 'What exactly does the Ox King do?' she wondered, but her train of thought ended when she reached a door. Inside the room loud music was playing and Bulma lifted her hand to knock, but before she made contact with the door it swung open and she was pulled inside. "The hell you been? You said you would be here 3 hours ago," Chi-chi said frustrated. "Well, I was on my way, but I was side tracked by a huge crater just south of here," Bulma said blushing.

"A huge crater huh?" Chi-chi sounded skeptical. Bulma nodded and Chi-chi shrugged, "Well, we have some time to make up, did you bring your glider or a helicopter?" Chi-chi loved that she was best friends with the richest girl in the world. "I brought the glider," Bulma said, holding up a small capsule. "Awesome, the faster we get to the river the better." Bulma agreed, she went into the bathroom to put on her swim suit, and they headed outside.

Once they were in the glider Chi-chi began to ask questions. "So was there anything cool in the so called crater you just happened upon?" she said staring off to the side. "Yea, there was a space pod in it," Bulma said. "A SPACE POD? What do you mean a space pod? And why do you sound so nonchalant about it?" Chi-chi's eyes were wide as saucers. Bulma looked over at her in confusion. "Well, it was a space pod? I don't know; it's not anything new to me. My dad has made some before. But the crazy thing was there was a man in it," Bulma said.

"A man?" Chi-chi asked, not believing how calm her friend was being about the subject. "Well, I don't really know if you could say he was a man. He looked to be about my age. But he was super beat up, and went unconscious before he could tell me his name or anything," Bulma shrugged. "So wait. You find a space pod, with a man in it, who looks like he's been beaten up, just south of my house, and you don't call me?!" Chi-chi asked crossing her arms. Bulma frowned, "Well no, I had to call for help. And I went with the paramedics to the hospital to make sure he was going to live." "Was he cute?" Chi-chi asked. "That's beside the point Chi. Kami; can't you think with your head and not with your hormones for a minute?" Bulma ridiculed. Chi-chi frowned at her. "I mean, I was just curious. Anyways, why did you sound so sad on the phone last night?" Chi-chi said, changing the subject.

"Ugh, Yamcha and I were fighting again," Bulma rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you stay with him. Honestly B, he's no good for you. His charm was cute when you were like 16, but now it just comes off as pompous," Chi-chi stated. "I know, but we have been together for so long. I don't think I could start all over. It's not like I like me to go out and meet new people," Bulma said. "What did he do this time?" Chi-chi asked, and Bulma told her the story.

*The Hospital*

Vegeta was in a deep sleep. He could feel his body healing, and he could also feel himself becoming stronger. But the dreams started to kick in, ever since he was forced to join Frieza's crew, his dreams were nightmares. All of the things he had endured, no one should go through. He wouldn't wish his life upon his worst enemy; except for Frieza, he will get what is coming to him one day. Suddenly there was a flash, a red planet exploding and a sadistic laugh. "You will never become King, my dear Prince! Your punishment for your insubordination is to forever be right within the grasp of being King! How does it feel monkey? To know that you couldn't save your planet? That you were too weak to stop me? AH-HAHAHA!" The shrill voice screamed in his mind.

His eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up in his bed. There was a nurse filling up a glass of water, she almost threw the glass he scared her so bad. Vegeta looked around, 'Where am I? What happened?' he wondered, the last thing he remembered was landing on this planet, thinking he was going to die, and a blue haired girl finding him and helping him. "Hatlv tegvi?" Vegeta said in his native tongue. "Oh my, you don't speak English," the Nurse said, wiping the water she spilt off of her scrubs. Once she was done with that, she started to fret with his pillows. "I speak your language just fine," he said, stopping her from touching the bed anymore.

"Oh good, I was curious how I was going to communicate with you," the Nurse smiled. "Where am I? And how long have I been here?" Vegeta asked; his tone was cold. The Nurse backed away from him involuntarily. "W-well, sir, you're in the hospital in West City," she said. "Why am I here? Who brought me?" Vegeta was trying to stand. "Please sir, you are not well enough to stand. You've been in here for only a few hours. The Doctor said with your injuries you should be in here a few weeks. You have some pretty extensive wounds, you're lucky Ms. Briefs found you," the Nurse was rambling and she put her hand on Vegeta to get him to lie back down.

"Don't touch me; I require no more assistance from you. Now point me to the exit," Vegeta said as he stood up, pain shot through his body and made him light headed. "Sir, I can't let you leave! Doctor!" the Nurse said, trying to fight Vegeta down. "I don't have time to be stuck here! I have training to do!" Vegeta yelled. Three nurses and the doctor came running into the room. Two of the nurses went to both sides of Vegeta and grabbed his arms. "I DEMAND YOU LET GO OF ME!" Vegeta yelled. He didn't have enough energy to force them off of him. Suddenly he felt a sharp prick in his arm, and the floor started to spin.

"This is preposterous! I am Vegeta, Prince…of…" he blacked out and the Doctor and nurses all let out a breath. "Well, at least we know his name now," the Doctor said. "He is pretty strong, maybe we should keep him in an induced sleep for a few days; just to get some improvement. And someone should call Ms. Briefs to give her an update," the Doctor told the Nurse, and was scribbling something on a chart. "Yes sir. Man, this dude was a crazy one. He spoke a weird language, said he needed to train for something, and said he was a prince," the Nurse said as she was putting some liquid in an IV bag. "Not to mention this weird tail," another nurse said. "I thought it was attached to his pants, but it seems as though he had it surgically added to his body," she said as she poked at it. "Well, people from other countries do weird things. We need to focus on getting this man better, and out of this hospital," the Doctor said.

*Planet Vegeta*

"Bardock, this better be important to summon me at this hour," the King said, clearly not happy with his General. "It is Sire; I believe the Prince is missing," Bardock said saluting his King. "Missing? What do you mean he's missing?" the King questioned. "I saw it, I saw him fighting Frieza's men, and then taking on Zarbon. It seems Zarbon left the Prince for dead, but thankfully he didn't secure his kill. Prince Vegeta managed to steal a pod and escape," Bardock explained. "I see, and what does your boy have to do with this?" the King asked. "My son said he tried to reach Vegeta's scouter but it was disconnected, and he hasn't been able to reach him since," Bardock said looking at his son.

"Is this true boy?" the King's voice boomed through the room. "Yes Sire, it is true," Kakarot said quietly. As far as friends go, Kakarot considered the young Prince to be his friend; even though Prince Vegeta thought having a friendship with anyone made you weak. Normally Kakarot was sent on missions with the Prince, but this time he was sent to a smaller planet and Prince Vegeta got the big mission.

"General Bardock, do you have any idea where my son could have gone?" the King asked. "No sir, but Kakarot here can read energy signatures and in my vision I saw a small blue and green planet, I want to take a small crew with me. We will find him sir," Bardock said. "Who do you want to take? We need to keep some warriors here, that way if Frieza calls for us we can answer. I want to keep this a secret," the King stated. "I will take my sons, and Nappa. If you need any more Elite fighters I will send for Tora and Fasha," Bardock said. "Very well, I will begin to devise a plan. If we can use my son's escape as an advantage, we may be able to take down Frieza and his men," the King stated, and he saluted to dismiss his men. Bardock and Kakarot returned the salute and quickly left to find Raditz and Nappa.

AN: Alight guys, tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: Discovered?

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 4: Discovered?

*Hospital the Same Day*

Bulma and Chi-chi finally made it to the hospital. They would have been there sooner, but Chi-chi insisted on making Bulma up. She was wearing a light blue tank top that was too tight for Bulma's liking, a long bohemian style white skirt, her blue hair was straightened, and she had make-up on. Chi-chi even went to the length of putting lipstick on Bulma, even though she complained about it the whole time. Honestly, Bulma felt like a clown, and she felt like she couldn't move her face with all the make-up caked on.

"I can't believe you put all this shit on every day. How long does it take you every morning to get ready?" Bulma said as they walked down the long hospital hall. "Oh I don't know, anywhere between 30 minutes to 1 hour," Chi-chi said as she closed a small compact mirror and put it in her purse. Bulma stared at her friend like she was crazy. "I don't have time to do that every day, you're nuts!" Bulma said. "Well, not all of us own a corporation," Chi-chi said as she shot daggers at Bulma. Suddenly they reached a large round desk and Bulma approached it.

"Hi, I am here to see the mystery guy in room 208-CDL," Bulma said to the older lady behind the desk. "Sorry dear, but they have him on a no visitors list," the lady said with a strange accent. "That can't be right, the Doctor called me earlier and said that I could come and check on him if I wanted," Bulma said to her. "Yea, well that was probably before he woke up. He is pretty grumpy, and they can't seem to keep him sedated," the lady said looking through some files. "It's nothing I can't handle," Bulma stated. "Don't you know who you're talking to lady? This is Bulma Briefs, you know, Princess to Capsule Corp," Chi-chi said, stabbing her finger on the desk.

"Listen, I don't care if she is Princess of West City, the chart says no visitors. I'm sorry," the lady said rudely. Bulma turned around and blew a small piece of hair out of her face. "Well, looks like we better just go back to your house," Chi-chi said sounding defeated. Bulma was looking down the hall and saw the Doctor about to enter the room Bulma wanted to go into. She quickly ran to the Doctor yelling "Hey!" at him. The Doctor stopped and looked around to see who was yelling and then he noticed the blue haired girl. But he couldn't tell if he recognized her or not.

"Hey, the lady at the front desk won't let me see him. How's he doing?" Bulma said to the Doctor, he straightened up his glasses and smiled, "Oh Ms. Briefs, I didn't recognize you with make up on. He is a feisty one for sure, won't let us do anything to help him." "So he's still awake?" Bulma said surprised, she assumed he would have been out for at least a week. The Doctor noticed a small sparkle in her eyes. "You can go see him if you like. I am sure he would like to thank the girl who saved his life," the Doctor said, pointing his thumb towards the door.

Bulma smiled and thanked him. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. Chi-chi followed closely behind her. "Oh, excuse me Miss, just one person at a time please," the Doctor said, putting his hand on Chi-chi's shoulder. She crossed her arms and huffed as she sat in the chair by the door. As Bulma walked in she noticed there was no one in the bed. To be honest it looked like there was no one in the room. "H-hello?" she said quietly. She felt like she was being watched but she didn't know from where.

Off in a dark corner Vegeta was floating by the ceiling camouflaged in the shadows. 'Who could this be? I've not seen her before,' Vegeta thought to himself. Suddenly it came back to him that that was the girl that helped him when he landed. She's the one who brought him to this infernal place. He floated down and quietly landed. 'What could she want?' Vegeta wondered. He looked at her, taking in every detail about her. Her oddly colored hair, strange skin tone, and lack of tail. He noticed people on this planet did not have them; other than that, Saiyans and this species where identical. He stepped out of the shadows and approached the girl.

Bulma was looking down at his charts to see if she could get a name. All they said under patient was "Monkey Man." Bulma looked confused, 'Huh, I wonder why they call him that?' She then noticed something in the corner move and her head snapped up. There was the mystery man, staring at her. His stare was blank and emotionless; his eyes were dark and cold. He almost looked sad. Bulma quickly put the chart down and pretended like she wasn't looking at it. "H-hi," she said sounding a little frightened. He didn't respond to her, just continued to stare. Bulma fidgeted under his stare, she was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"My name is Bulma Briefs; I am the one who found you. Are you feeling better? You look better," Bulma said, Vegeta didn't move, he continued to glare at her. She took a moment to observe him, his face, his posture, his strange hair that seemed to defy gravity. After a few moments of him not saying anything Bulma decided to speak up again, "Uhm, so what's your name?" She noticed his head tilted a little, so she knew he could hear her. "No? Okay, I know I am new to you so I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I left my card on your night stand over there; you can call me if you need anything," she said as she smiled at him and backed up towards the door. "I'll come back sometime next week to check on you again," Bulma said. She turned her back to the strange man to leave the room. "Vegeta," she heard a raspy voice say. She quickly turned around and looked at him, his face hadn't changed, and neither did his posture. She smiled and stepped out of the door. "Nice to meet you Vegeta," she said as she shut the door.

*Deep in Space*

A medium sized ship landed on the rough terrain of Nydari. 4 Saiyans exited the ship and flew to the closest civilization. As they landed they noticed the town looked like a ghost town. Kakarot had a very concerned look on his face. He could smell death in the air. "Zarbon has already been here," he said. Bardock looked at his son and back to the town. "Good riddance, Nydarians were a worthless race anyways. Maybe we can get some profit off this planet," Raditz said, kicking a small Nydarian body. "Raditz! That is not the point of this mission! Get your head out of your ass and focus on the task at hand!" Kakarot yelled at his older brother. The two boys were different in so many ways.

Kakarot hated that an innocent race had suffered because Zarbon was afraid to lose his life. Raditz just saw they planet as saiya credits in his pocket. Kakarot rushed Raditz only to be stopped by the bigger Saiyan, Nappa. "Shut up! Leave your brotherly differences out of this mission. I will not stand for it! Bardock; do something about your sons will you?" Nappa's voice boomed. Nappa was extremely frustrated at this whole situation. He was the young Prince's keeper, but once the Prince turned 18 and became of age, he didn't have to go on every mission with him. He had a bad feeling before Vegeta left for the mission on Piscia, but Vegeta was very insistent that he could handle it on his own.

"Kakarot, can you pick up on the Prince's energy yet?" Bardock asked, not paying attention to the three bickering Saiyans. Kakarot looked at his father and then looked off into the distance. Raditz rolled his eyes at his younger brother and then proceeded to walk towards a small hut. "Ha! I found his energy! It's faint but I can point us in the right direction," Kakarot said to his father. Bardocks face became very serious. "Oh no! Zarbon is on this planet, not too far from here. We need to leave quickly," Bardock said and the 4 Saiyans flew back to their ship. Bardock punched in some coordinates to the next planet and the ship began to start up for takeoff.

*Zarbon*

"Did you trade a ship for a Saiyan pod?" Zarbon said to an older Nydarian. The last village they were in said that this was the only village with ships to buy and trade. Now Zarbon just needed to find the life form responsible for the trade. Maybe they knew where Vegeta was headed. "N-no, I haven't done any trades since the last moon phase, I swear," the small green alien said, he was shaking in fear. These people killed his whole village; he and his family were the only ones left. "Do you know who acquired the Saiyan pod?" Zarbon said calmly. "I-it was probably my boss; he is in charge of the trade. I just clean the ships sir," the Nydarian said. "Very well, where can I find your boss?" Zarbon asked. "He's about 5 miles south of here. Please sir, I have told you what you want to know. Please spare my family," the Nydarian said, bowing to Zarbon.

Zarbon smiled, he loved being feared. "Thank you for your honesty," he said as he turned around to walk away. He passed two of his soldiers and nodded at them. The soldiers got blood thirsty grins on their faces and walked toward the alien family. As Zarbon flew away he heard their screams. 'Five miles south huh?' Zarbon smiled. "This trip is turning out easier than I expected," he said as he picked up his speed. 'Beep Beep.' "Huh?" Zabon said as his scouter picked up 4 energy signatures. They were coming from the direction he was flying towards. "One of those power levels was stronger than any of my men," Zarbon said he picked up speed to see who was here besides him and his men.

As he reached the spot where his scouter was picking up the power levels, he noticed a ship was taking to the sky. "That looks like a larger Saiyan ship," Zarbon said confused. He pushed a button his scouter, the person on the other side picked up. "Yes General Zarbon?" the voice said. "I need to speak to Lord Frieza," Zarbon said. "Sir!" said the voice and then the scouter beeped again. "What is it Zarbon? Do you have my pet prince?" Frieza said sarcastically. "Not yet Sire, but I have made an interesting discovery," Zarbon said. "And what might that be?" a curious Frieza asked. "It seems I have run into some Saiyans on Planet Nydari, their ship was not a royal ship, but looked like a military ship," Zarbon reported. "Good job Zarbon, I think I should check in with King Vegeta. Maybe I'll make a surprise visit," Frieza chuckled.

"Very good Sire," Zarbon said. "Raspberry!" Zarbon yelled. A soldier ran up behind him and saluted. "Get that ship's authorization number, see where they are headed," Zarbon commanded. "Yes sir!" Raspberry saluted and ran to their ship. "Now to finish this business," Zarbon said as he blasted into the sky. Once he reached roughly 5 miles he noticed a small village, but there was a ship yard there. He landed and walked towards the building in front of the large ship yard. He spotted the pod Vegeta had stolen. A Nydarian met him at the door, "Well hello, what can I do for you?" the alien said. "You have a Saiyan pod in the back there, I was wondering if you remember the trade?" Zarbon said politely.

"Of course! I never forget a trade; that was a special case too. The poor monkey looked like he had seen better days. Let me go and get my records," the alien smiled as he walked to a desk. "Oh yes, here it is. I traded it for ship 51182. That was an odd trade; he traded an immaculate ship for a ship that barely worked," the Nydarian said, rubbing his chin. "Is there any way you could track where that ship is? The person that you traded with was actually Prince Vegeta. He is a little far from his kingdom," Zarbon explained. "PRINCE VEGETA? You mean the Prince of Darkness, Prince Vegeta?" the small alien went pale. "I guess; if that's what they call him," Zarbon said, rolling his eyes.

"Y-Yes, they say anyone who so much as looks at him wrong, meets their fate," the Nydarian said as he was pushing some buttons on a small screen. 'That is a lot of hype over a monkey,' Zarbon thought sarcastically. "Ah yes here it is. This says the ship is currently landed on 4032 Green Planet 877… Planet Earth? That's an odd name for a planet don't you think?" the Nydarian said looking at Zarbon. Zarbon didn't even answer; he turned around and began to walk towards the door, but not before he blew up the hut. He got an evil grin on his face, "Planet Earth huh? Well I do hope you've enjoyed your vacation monkey, because it is about to come to an end."

AN: Uh oh! Zarbon knows where Vegeta is at! And will they track Bardocks ship? What will happen? Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5: An Honorable Death

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 5: An Honorable Death

*On the Planet Leuma*

A week had passed since the Saiyans left Nydari. The Saiyan's ship touched down on a planet 20,000 light years from Earth. The main hatch opened and Bardock, Kakarot, Raditz, and Nappa stepped out. "AAhhhh, KAKAROT YOU IDIOT! You forgot to make sure we were completely fueled up before we left?!" an aggravated Raditz yelled at his younger brother. "I'm sorry! I thought we were; I forgot that it's only fueled up when the light's purple, not pink! They're so close together it's hard to tell sometimes," a blushing Kakarot yelled back. "That's enough you two, this is no time to blame anyone," Nappa told them. "Kakarot, since this was your mistake, you need to fix it. There should be a city about nine hundred miles to the west if I remember right, go get the fuel we need," Nappa then told Kakarot. "Yes sir," Kakarot said and flew off to get the fuel after Bardock gave him some saiya credits to pay for it. "He's getting faster," Nappa commented as they watched him fly off. "He's much stronger than the last time you saw him," Bardock said with fatherly pride.

"He's still a complete moron," Raditz angrily huffed and walked down the ramp. "Raditz, you shouldn't be so jealous of your brother," Bardock told his oldest son. "JEALOUS!? Why would I be jealous of that gutless, brainless little twerp!?" Raditz yelled at him. "Raditz, that's not how you talk about a member of your squad. That 'gutless, brainless twerp' might save your life one day in the heat of battle," Bardock admonished him. "Bardocks right," Nappa agreed, "us Saiyans need to stick together, there's strength in numbers." "Tch," Raditz spat on the ground and walked a small distance away from Nappa and Bardock, looking in the direction Kakarot had gone.

After an hour Bardock's scouter beeped, "Yeah? Alright, get back here faster than you left alright? I want to get to Prince Vegeta as soon as we can." He then turned to Nappa and Raditz and told them, "Kakarot's on his way back with the fuel now." "About time," Raditz said then Bardock's eyes went wide and he yelled, "Oh SHIT!" He then called Kakarot on his scouter, "Kakarot double time it! Zarbon's gonna be here soon, we need that fuel as soon as possible!" "How long do we have!?" Nappa demanded. "Not long," Bardock darkly said and then the three Saiyan's scouters all beeped. "We got incoming, seven of them from the northeast!" Raditz yelled. "Zarbon's already here," Nappa said as he cracked his neck, "Looks like we're in for a fight."

"Their power levels are all weak, not even one thousand, if we do this smart we should be able to kill them all. It must be a scouting party," Bardock said as he, Nappa, and Raditz all stood back to back in a circle. "I'll take three of them; you can handle two at once, right Raditz?" Nappa said. "I'm an Elite Warrior, of course I can handle two of these scum," Raditz said as the seven scouts all flew close. Nappa focused all his power and faced the seven scouts, then blasted a white beam from his mouth, scattering them. "GO!" Bardock yelled and the three Saiyans met their foes. Raditz went straight for a scout he recognized as Raspberry and another that was a member of Appule's species, only green with red dapples. Bardock went for two green skinned humanoids, one had blue eyes and the other had red eyes, while Nappa attacked the last three humanoid soldiers.

Raditz punched Raspberry in the face and sent him soaring back then turned around for a roundhouse kick at the other one, who barely dodged and tried to kick him. Raditz blocked his kick and blasted him back with a small ki blast. Raspberry flew right at him and punched him down a few feet only for Raditz to back up and then charge forward and elbow him in the stomach. Raditz then pounded him in his head and sent Raspberry plummeting to the ground below. His victory was short lived as he was suddenly attacked from behind and the scout got his arms around his neck. "Let go!" Raditz grunted and slammed his elbow into the scout's solar plexus twice, making him let go and letting Raditz kick him back. Suddenly a sharp pain exploded throughout his nervous system. "Not so tough when we got your tail," Raspberry said, his grin missing a few teeth.

Bardock dodged and blocked his two opponent's blows faster than the untrained eye could see. He then blocked both their punches at once, leaving them open for him to charge forward and grab their necks and slam their heads together. "FATHER!" he heard Raditz scream in pain. Bardock saw Raspberry twisting Raditz's tail while the other scout was punching his stomach. "Damn it!" he yelled then quickly sent a ki blast right at Raspberry's face. The scout's head exploded into blood, bone, and brains; and his decapitated body let go of Raditz's tail. Raditz head butted the alien punching him and then spat blood out. Bardock was then attacked from above and sent plummeting into a rising kick. Bardock stopped his unwanted flight only to get blasted with ki from his right and left at once. The Elite Warrior blocked the hit as best he could but he was still hit hard.

The two cocky scouts went for him again only for Bardock to fly for the one to his right and elbow his head, then grab the stunned warrior and threw him into his comrade. Before they could disentangle themselves Bardock summoned energy into his hands and with a loud roar shish-ka-bobbed them with a ki blast. Raditz flew straight at his last opponent and pounded his head, sending him to the ground then flew after him and stomped on his head as hard as he could, squishing the alien's head like a grape.

Nappa was laughing all the while he blocked his three opponent's attacks. "Come on! I thought you were all warriors! Is this really the best you can do!?" he taunted them. The three warriors then flew back and surrounded him and blasted three green ki blasts right at him. "NAPPA!" Raditz and Bardock yelled, but were soon relieved when they saw that the massive Saiyan was fine, though his armor was destroyed. "Alright, now it's a fight!" Nappa yelled and blasted one of the scouts with another white energy ray from his mouth, obliterating him completely. Nappa's aura surrounded him as he flew straight for the one behind him and shoved his fist right through his chest. The last one quickly flew at Nappa and grabbed his tail.

Nappa looked at him with a shocked look on his face. "You really tried that?" he asked as the scout smirked. Nappa then smirked back and slammed his fist into the scout's face, making him let go. Nappa then grabbed his head and head butted him four times until his face was all bloody. "Let me let you in on a secret; that may work on kids like Raditz, but Elite Saiyan Generals like me train that weakness out of our tails. Remember that in Hell!" Nappa then squeezed the last scouts head until it exploded into turquoise blood. "Damn it," Bardock said, then his, Nappa's, and Raditz's scouters all registered a massive power level coming right for them, with twenty more behind him. "Kakarot didn't make it in time," Raditz said, clutching his stomach.

"If it's our time to go down, we're going down fighting," Nappa said. The three Saiyans flew down to the ground to save their energy and watched as Zarbon and his troops arrived. "We're missing someone," Zarbon said, "Where's the last monkey, Kakarot?" The three Saiyans were silent as they got ready to make their last stand. "You Saiyans are so damn persistent; it would be admirable if your power wasn't so low. I'm only going to ask this once, where is Vegeta?" "We won't tell you a damn thing!" Nappa yelled at him and blasted another energy beam from his mouth at him. Zarbon blocked the attack with his open hand and then deflected it behind him.

Zarbon then pointed his hand at the three Saiyans and blasted red ki at them, making them scatter. Zarbon then transformed, he wasn't taking any chances. The blue skinned alien flew right at Raditz and slammed his knee into his stomach, knocking him out in one blow. Bardock and Nappa flew at him from right and left, punching and kicking him with all their might and skill. Zarbon dodged all their attacks like it was child's play and then vanished. "Where'd he go!?" Nappa yelled, only for Zarbon to grab his and Bardock's heads and slam their heads together. Zarbon then spun around and threw them into the ground below, put his left arm on his right, and sent a massive red ray of ki at them, causing a three hundred ft wide crater!

Zarbon flew down and saw that Bardock was too wounded to fight, yet Nappa was still struggling to stand. Zarbon pointed his two pointer fingers at him and sent twin pink rays of ki through his chest, and the massive Saiyan went down. "NO!" Zarbon looked up and saw Kakarot flying overhead carrying two enormous containers of fuel. Kakarot flew down and put the fuel on the ground, then ran to his fallen comrades, "Raditz! Father! Nappa!" Zarbon jumped back and laughed at Kakarot, "This is the fate of all who betray Lord Frieza!" He then looked at his men and pointed at the only Saiyan still standing, "Kill him!" The twenty warriors all charged at Kakarot. Just when they were about to reach him the Saiyan belted out a massive roar, knocking all twenty warriors back with the strength of his ki. "WHAT!?" Zarbon yelled as he turned on his scouter. Kakarot's power level was 22,000! 'Impossible! How can these Saiyans be getting so close to my power!?' Zarbon thought as blue ki erupted from Kakarot's hands, obliterating eight of his soldiers at once.

Kakarot then flew forward and slammed his knee into a ninth warrior's skull, then grabbed his leg and used the stunned soldier like a club and pounded on four more soldiers, pounding away at them until the first one was reduced to a bloody stump. Kakarot threw the remains away and then flew at another soldier, sending his fist slamming into his throat. Before the choking soldier fell Kakarot moved on to his next victim and punched him so hard his head spun around 180 degrees. Zarbon's remaining soldiers could only scream as Kakarot killed them all with kicks and punches, the sound of bones breaking loud and clear. When all the soldiers were dead Kakarot glared daggers at Zarbon.

Zarbon charged at him with all his power. Zarbon punched at Kakarot's face, only for Kakarot to dodge his attacks before he was surprised with a quick knee to his stomach. Kakarot quickly flew up to dodge Zarbon's follow kick then spun around and axe kicked at Zarbon's head. Zarbon blocked the kick, but his feet were buried up to their ankles. Zarbon then grabbed Kakarot's leg and slammed him into the ground, once, twice, thrice! Cracks started appearing on Kakarot's armor before he blasted ki right in Zarbon's eyes, making him let go and opening him up for a powerful punch to his solar plexus. Zarbon then elbowed Kakarot in his head. He then grabbed his head and kneed him in his face before throwing him back.

Kakarot's face was bloody as Zarbon charged at him. Kakarot gave Zarbon an uppercut that sent him soaring into the air and then focused his ki and blasted at Zarbon. The alien saw it coming and blocked it with his own ki blast. The two beams of energy pushed back and forth at each other. "NO! I WON'T LET A SAIYAN BEAT ME!" Zarbon roared and his energy rushed forward and slammed into Kakarot. Zarbon flew down and saw that Kakarot was still alive, barely. Bardock and Raditz were struggling to get up. "Die!" Zarbon yelled as ki rushed into his hands, only for two massive arms to grab them and wrap his arms behind his back. "HIT HIM NOW!" Nappa screamed from behind Zarbon as Kakarot, Raditz, and Bardock pooled what power they had left and all three blasted Zarbon in his face. The smoke cleared and Zarbon and Nappa were both lying on the ground.

"Nappa," Kakarot wheezed and went to the Saiyan General's side. "Good job…kid," the dying Nappa wheezed. "Hang on, we'll get you to the Medical Machine on the ship and heal you right up," Kakarot said. "Don't…bother. I'm done for. Ka-Kakarot, promise me, that…you'll take care of Prince Vegeta," Nappa said as blood poured out of his mouth. Kakarot's eyes filled with tears as he told him, "I will." Nappa's head went limp, and he was gone. "Kakarot, we need to fuel up the ship and go. I can sense that Zarbon is still alive, and none of us is in any condition to fight him," Bardock told him. "But Father-" "I know! But if we don't get the Hell out of here, then Nappa will have died for nothing! Fuel up the ship and then get in, I'm getting Raditz into the Medical Machine," Bardock ordered Kakarot. Kakarot nodded and immediately went to refuel the ship. After five minutes the ship was refueled and Bardock typed in the coordinates to Earth, and it took off.

As soon as the ship took to the air, Zarbon awoke, "Damn it! Not again!" he yelled. He then stood up and spat out blood, and several teeth. "Those Saiyans! Damn them all to Hell," he said as he took to the air and headed for the nearest Base on Leuma, he needed to get healed up as soon as possible and go after them.

*Earth*

Bulma snuck away from her house in the early morning. She wanted to go check on Vegeta before Chi-chi woke up, and Bulma knew that Chi-chi wouldn't get up until about noon. So Bulma decided she would go see Vegeta and then bring home lunch as an excuse for leaving. As she walked down stairs she ran into her mother in the kitchen. "Hi mom," Bulma said as she poured some coffee in a to-go cup. "Oh hi honey," Bunny said absent mindedly. "Bulma, where are you going? Didn't your father say he needed you at work today? You've been slacking since your friend started staying here," Bunny scolded her daughter.

"Yea, he told me what he needed done and I finished it last night. If he needs something else done I'll be home before Noon," Bulma said to her mom. "You better be. This phase you're going through needs to come to an end. You have responsibilities," Bunny stated. "What phase?" Bulma asked mildly offended, she was always a good girl. No one ever noticed until she was doing something wrong. "You running around, not getting your work here done," her mother said not looking at her. Bulma's face was red. "I have all my work done thank you very much! You would notice if you paid more attention!" Bulma yelled as she walked out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind her.

As she went outside she threw a capsule and got onto a blue Capsule Corp. bike. "Not getting anything done. Pft. Running around. I'll show you a fucking phase," Bulma was grumbling to herself. She sped off down her drive way, driving like a bat out of Hell. Once she reached the Hospital she had cooled down some. She put her bike back in her capsule and headed inside. The old lady at the desk glared at her as she passed, but didn't say she couldn't go in. She knocked on the door but no one answered. As she slowly opened it, she heard panting and she was afraid of what she might see. So before she completely entered she said, "Uhm, Vegeta?" Suddenly the panting stopped and she heard a raspy voice say, "Who is it? Why are you disturbing me?"

Bulma backed away from the door. "Well? Show yourself!" Vegeta firmly said. As she walked completely in she saw Vegeta standing with his arms crossed, shirtless, and sweaty. Boy was he sweaty. Bulma blushed at the sight and Vegeta tilted his head. 'What could she be gawking at?' Vegeta thought. Bulma put a hand on her cheek. "Hi Vegeta, remember me?" she said shyly. He nodded but didn't say anything. She stepped farther into the room and held out a brown sack. "I, uh, brought you some food. I figured you were tired of eating hospital food." Before she could finish the statement Vegeta had grabbed the bag out of her hand. It was so fast she didn't even notice.

Suddenly he was sitting on the bed tearing into the burger and fries she had gotten him. She walked over to the sink and poured some water into a plastic cup. He quickly grabbed that out of her hand and chugged it down. He held it out and Bulma looked at him in confusion. "Do you want some more?" she asked. The strange man only nodded and Bulma poured another cup full. Once she turned around she noticed he was already done with the food. Her eyes were wide in shock. "Man, you must have been hungry. Are they feeding you here?" Bulma teased, but Vegeta took the cup and chugged the water down again.

He stood up and Bulma got a good look at his shirtless form again. "Man, you have one fit body," she said aloud. Vegeta stopped and stared at her in confusion. "Oh my Kami, did I just say that out loud?" Bulma said cover her face in embarrassment. "Why have you come?" Vegeta said, Bulma couldn't really tell if it was a statement or a question. "I-I was just checking on how you were doing. To see if you were feeling better," Bulma said still embarrassed. "I am sufficient," Vegeta said as he got down onto the floor and began doing pushups. Bulma sat in a chair across from him and watched, "I don't think you should be doing that since you are technically still hurt." "As I said before woman, I am sufficient," Vegeta said, he sounded as though the pushups were causing no strain on him.

Bulma felt a little awkward just sitting in a chair watching him do pushups. "So…Where are you from?" Bulma asked, but Vegeta ignored her. 'Hm, how can I get this guy to talk?' she wondered. "How old are you?" she asked, again only to be ignored. Vegeta was becoming a little frustrated. He didn't mind her company, but he wished she would shut up. Suddenly he noticed the blue haired girl on the floor next to him. 'What is she doing?' Vegeta looked at her, not stopping is pushups.

He then noticed that she was doing pushups. A smirk came a crossed his face. He slowed down his pushups and took a slow dip to the floor, holding it for five seconds before coming back up. Bulma followed suit. Next, Vegeta started doing fast pushups and Bulma was keeping up with his pace. Lastly, did a push up, brought his hands up and clapped before they hit the floor. "What the Hell?" Bulma said as he fell to the floor. Vegeta stopped what he was doing and turned around to sit on his butt. "Your posture is wrong," he said to her. Bulmas eye lit up as he talked to her. "Is that right? Maybe you should show me then," she said. Vegeta flipped back over. "Well, you were keeping your ass up too high. You have to level it out, almost like someone could walk on your back," Vegeta said. 'Even though her ass being up was a decent sight,' he thought to himself.

"Okay, like this?" Bulma asked mirroring Vegeta. "Yes, just like that." Vegeta smirked. Bulma smiled back at him and thought, 'Man, this guy is kinda cute when he smiles like that.' Suddenly the door opened taking Bulma out of her thoughts. "Ms. Briefs, what is the meaning of this?" the Doctor said with shock in his voice. "I-uh-just thought I would come and visit him," Bulma said quickly standing up. "Visiting hours aren't until 11am. I am going to have to ask you to leave," the Doctor said pushing up his glasses. Bulma frowned, and straightened up her t-shirt. "And you Mr. Vegeta, I am not going to tell you again to stay in your bed!" the Doctor sounded frustrated, but Vegeta just huffed at him and sat on the bed.

Bulma gathered her things, and began to walk out of the room. "I'll come back during your visiting time, okay Vegeta?" she said to Vegeta with a smile on her face. Vegeta just nodded, sat back and watched her exit the room. Suddenly a pain shot down his spine, something didn't feel right, but he pushed the feeling aside. He looked out the window. 'I wonder how Nappa is doing without me there. Poor bastard probably doesn't know what to do with himself,' he thought. 20 minutes later, Vegeta opened the window and flew out. He decided he had had enough of lying around. He needed to start his real training, whether he was healed or not.

AN: Hope you enjoyed, this chapter pulled some heart strings.


	6. Chapter 6: How Saiyans Mourn a Warrior

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 6: How Saiyans Mourn a Warrior

Since Bulma got kicked out of the Hospital she decided she would go and get herself some fresh coffee. She also decided she would pick up Vegeta some more food since he practically inhaled the food she had taken to him earlier. She looked down at her watch as she was walking out of the coffee shop and her watch said 10:30am. She sighed "I guess since I still have 30 minutes, I'll just walk to the hospital," she said as she looked around. "And I think I'll go through the Park," she smiled.

As she was walking through the Park she heard a ringing coming from her purse. "Oh, who could that be?" she said, digging through her purse. She was afraid it was her father calling her wondering where she was. Once she finally found her phone she read it to see who was calling her. "Oh gosh! It's Yamcha," she exclaimed. She practically had forgotten about her boyfriend, she had been so wrapped up in Chi-chi and Vegeta.

She quickly answered the phone before she missed the call. "Hi Yamcha!" she said, trying to sound excited to talk to him. "Hey babe, I haven't heard from you in a week! Are you still mad at me?" Yamcha said in a pouty tone. Bulma sighed; she didn't know how to answer that question. Was she still mad at him? She couldn't really tell; it felt almost like she felt nothing. "No, I am not mad anymore, just been really busy is all," she told him.

"Oh, what's been keeping you so busy? Normally even if work is busy you find time to call me," Yamcha sounded a little down. "Well, I was going to spend some time with Chi-chi one day, and came across a wrecked space ship," Bulma explained, and then she told him the rest of the story. "Really Bulma? You should be more careful, you don't know anything about this guy," Yamcha said. "Don't worry Yamcha; he doesn't seem like a mass murder or anything, its fine. Listen, I am about to walk into the Hospital now. But I think we need to talk about some things. Can you meet me at my house at like 1:30ish?" Bulma asked. "Uhm, well I guess so. Is everything okay?" Yamcha sounded nervous. "We will talk about it later," Bulma didn't want to say why she wanted to see him.

"Oh. Okay, well I love you," Yamcha said. "Yea, I'll see you later," Bulma said and she hung up the phone. She sighed as she walked down the long hallway, once she reached the weird old lady's desk, he walked up to check in. "I am here to see Vegeta," Bulma said absentmindedly. "Oh, the Doctor didn't call you?" The old lady said. Bulmas face turned a light blue. "No why?" she said sounding worried. "It looks like your weird monkey friend decided to check himself out. What's even weirder is he went through the window. It's a 5 story drop, and there is no way he could climb down. He's a strange one," the old lady said taking a cigarette out of her desk.

"He went out through the window? Did you find a body!?" Bulma said, thinking Vegeta had killed himself. "No, we've had people down there since 10am, and they haven't reported anything." Bulma sighed in relief. 'I bet he just snuck out and no one saw him,' she thought. As the lady was standing up to take the break, Bulma stopped her. "Hey can I ask you something?" Bulma said, following the lady. "You can ask, but you can't follow me, I've only got 5 minutes. You smoke?" the lady asked handing Bulma a cigarette, she had never smoked, but she thought 'why not?' as she took the cigarette.

Once they reached a small building outside the lady stopped and lit her cigarette and offered Bulma the lighter. "Whaddya need to ask?" the lady said blowing out smoke. Bulma watched how the lady did it; she didn't think smoking would be too difficult. "Well, why do you guys call Vegeta the Monkey Man?" Bulma said, she put the cigarette between her lips, and lit the end of it. She inhaled it and then violently started to cough. The lady laughed at her, "Honey, if you didn't smoke you should have said so. I am a nurse; I am not supposed to talk you into smoking. It's just a habit I can't break." Bulma smiled and put the cigarette out in a can next to her.

"Did you not notice the tail on that boy's back?" the lady asked. "Uh, no? I thought it was a weird belt," Bulma said confused. "No honey, that thing was attached. He had a monkey tail," the lady said. "Oh, that's odd," Bulma said. The lady put her cigarette out. "Don't think about it too much, the boy is gone," she said as she patted Bulma on the shoulder. "I have to get back to work. If you happen to run across Monkey Boy, tell him to come back to the hospital," the old lady said walking out of the small building leaving Bulma alone with her thoughts.

As Bulma stepped outside to fresh air, she sighed. 'How does a person have a tail?' she thought, suddenly her eyes became wide. "He really was an alien! I met a real alien! How cool!" Bulma smiled as she threw her capsule to the ground. She needed to go pick up lunch for everyone and get home before Yamcha came over. She sped away with a huge grin on her face, absolutely thrilled she had talked to a real live alien.

*Capsule Corp. 1:30pm*

There was a knock on Bulma's door, she ran down stairs and answered it. Chi-chi was close behind her. "Wow, he's on time for once," Bulma giggled, she was in a good mood. And she had told Chi-chi what the nurse had told her about Vegeta having a tail. Chi-chi of course was mad that she didn't get to meet Vegeta, and also mad that Bulma left without her this morning. But Bulma made up for it by bringing home chocolate chip cookies. As Bulma swung the door open her good mood began to fade away. "Hey Yamcha, come in," Bulma said with a forced smile.

"Hey babe, hey Chi," Yamcha said. "Don't call me Chi. Only Bulma is allowed to call me that, and my friends!" Chi-chi said turning up her nose. "Hey Chi, can you give Yamcha and I a minute?" Bulma said. Chi-chi nodded and stuck her tongue out at Yamcha 'good riddance,' she thought as she walked away. Bulma walked over and sat on the couch. "So…uh what's up Bulma?" Yamcha said scratching his neck. "Well Yamcha, I've been thinking a lot lately. And it feels like we have grown apart. We want different things, and it's pretty obvious," Bulma said blatantly, she never was so bold before, but something about the past week had made her feel stronger.

"W-what do you mean babe? I want what you want," Yamcha said with sudden shock on his face. "I don't think that is true, you seem to want a girl that is going to sleep with you at your beck and call; which is normal in a man your age. I just don't have that want or need right now and…well; I just don't really know what I want at this point in my life. I am a 22 year old girl, who has been dating the same guy for 6 years. I feel like we have grown apart," Bulma said. "So are you breaking up with me? We can work on this babe," Yamcha said sounding pleading. "No Yamcha, don't see this as us breaking up, think of it as taking a break. Let me figure out what I really want. And you can decide if I am really what you want," Bulma said taking his hands. Yamcha looked at her, he looked mildly crushed. "If that's what will make you happy, then we will take a break," Yamcha said sadly.

Bulma jumped up and wrapped her arms around Yamcha, "Thank you for not making this difficult! I really think this will be good for us!" Bulma said "Yea, if you say so," Yamcha said, walking towards the door. "Is it cool if I call you sometime?" Yamcha asked. "Of course, don't be a stranger," Bulma smiled and opened up the front door. Yamcha leaned forward and kissed Bulma's cheek. "I'll catch you later okay?" Yamcha said. "Okay, bye Yamcha," Bulma replied, shutting the door behind her now ex-boyfriend.

*Far in a Deserted Wasteland*

Vegeta flew far over the Earth looking for someplace private to train where he wouldn't be interrupted. He soon found himself in a semi-arid wasteland, no signs of civilization were seen for miles around, but there were some fruit bearing trees and he could smell that there were animals around as well. "This will have to do," the Prince of Saiyans said as he got to work training. Vegeta immediately got on the floor and started doing pushups, not stopping until he had performed 6000 of them. He then performed 4000 more pushups, this time raising one of his legs each time he did a pushup, then widened his arms and did another 4000 pushups. Vegeta then jumped up and practiced his punches until he had performed 60000 punches into the air, 30000 per arm. He was sweating profusely, and his yet unhealed body was feeling sore, but he pressed onward with his training and performed 40000 kicks, 20000 per leg.

The whole time he trained, he thought of the Human woman, Bulma. He had seen many females of his own species, yet none of them had ever stood out to him as much as her. After he was done practicing his kicks Vegeta laid down and performed 10000 sit-ups, followed by 10000 leg raises and finished by sitting up and twisting his torso left and right while sitting 10000 times. The whole time Bulma was in the back of his mind, she seemed very weak physically and mentally, yet he had a feeling in his gut that inside she was as hard as his armor. Once he was done with his exercises, Vegeta did the whole set all over again. And he did another set once that was done.

Vegeta trained himself until the sun dipped down over the horizon and he saw that it was night. He had only stopped his training to run to a nearby lake of water a mile away to drink from and to eat a small lunch that depleted a whole tree of its fruit and two large herbivore mammals he saw. Vegeta finally was done and laid down on the ground exhausted and sore. 'That Doctor was right, I shouldn't feel this sore. I can't stay out here, I need a shelter, and a bed…' Vegeta thought to himself. He then remembered the card Bulma had given him and remembered that it was in his pocket. He dug it out, it was damp from his sweat but luckily it was still legible. Vegeta took to the air and started flying to the address that was written down.

*Kami's Look Out*

An old green Namekian stood looking over the large look out. "Did you see that?" Kami said to the younger Namekian next to him "I did, he is pretty hurt, but I have never felt a power like that before. I feel like he hasn't even tapped into half of it," Piccolo said with his arms crossed. Kami and Piccolo used to be one being, but when Kami witnessed all the evil on Earth it was making him become evil. So he purged himself of this evil counterpart, and split into two beings, making himself a peaceful being and King Piccolo, his evil counterpart. After a fierce battle between Kami and King Piccolo, Kami managed to outsmart King Piccolo, blowing a large hole into his abdomen and defeating the evil King. But not before King Piccolo spit out an egg, hoping that the being inside the egg would one day come back and defeat Kami. But Kami raised the young Piccolo and showed him that the Earth was not all evil, even trained him to become a warrior since Kami was now too old to fight.

Piccolo was now the strongest fighter the Earth had to offer. When Garlic Jr., a Makyan, managed to wish for immortality and escaped the Dead Zone, Piccolo defeated him with no help from anyone else. "Do you think he will be an asset for what is to come?" Kami asked. "I sense some evil in him, but I sense even more suffering. Maybe we should watch him closely before introducing him to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Piccolo said calmly. "I believe you are right Piccolo. But we don't have a lot of time to spare; there is a dark presence out there. And I fear he is what they are after," Kami said, holding tightly onto is walking staff.

*Capsule Corp. 12a.m.*

Bulma was about to head to bed, she had been working in her Lab most of the day. After she and Yamcha decided to take a break, she felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. She hung up her lab coat and headed out the door. To get to the main building she had to walk across the court yard. To anyone else this would be a pretty scary walk, but Bulma knew she had top of the line security system. So she wasn't worried about anyone breaking in.

Suddenly a figure fell from the sky and started to walk towards her. All the blood ran from Bulmas face, and she turned around to run away. As she started to run back to her lab, the figure was in front of her and caught her. She started to slap her hands, but she had her eyes closed so she couldn't make contact. "Calm down woman, it's me, Vegeta!" She heard a raspy voice say. "Vegeta?" she said as she opened her eyes. The light was shining just enough for Bulma to see half of Vegeta's face. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around him. "I am so glad you are okay!" Vegeta's face looked stunned 'What is she doing to me? Is she trying to strangle me? She's too weak,' Vegeta thought, his body was frozen and he had his arms out not touching Bulma.

Bulma realized what she was doing and got embarrassed and took a huge step back. She cleared her throat. "Sorry about that. I just didn't think I would ever see you again," Bulma said with red blush painting across her face. Vegeta straightened up his gloves and armor "You said if I needed anything to call you," he said. "Yea, but you could have used a phone and not scared the shit out of me," she said putting her hands on her hips. "A phone? I do not understand," Vegeta looked at her confused. "A phone is something you use to…" she looked at Vegetas facial expression, she couldn't tell if he didn't care what a phone was, or it was something he wasn't going to grasp the concept of it." Never mind, what's up?" Bulma said.

"I need food and shelter," Vegeta said quietly. Bulma smiled, "I was wondering what you were going to do. I thought your ship was pretty wrecked up, I think we can probably give you food and shelter. How long do you think you'll need to stay?" Bulma babbled. "As long as it takes for me to get strong enough to defeat Frieza," Vegeta said staring down at his fists. "Freezer? I have a Freezer in my kitchen, why would you want to defeat a freezer?" Bulma was now extremely confused. "No Frieza, the tyrant who thinks he owns the entire universe," Vegeta said. "Hm. Never heard of him, so you're a real alien huh?" Bulma said, her eyes were sparkling.

"A what? I am no alien; I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta looked offended. "What's a Saiyan? Oh! Is that why you have that tail?" Bulma said poking Vegeta's tail. A blush came across his face. No one of the opposite sex is supposed to touch his tail. It is a very inappropriate thing in his culture. "Woman, I am very tired, I can explain more after some rest," Vegeta said. Suddenly there were bright lights hitting the court yard, and a loud rumble coming from above. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Bulma yelled and hid behind Vegeta.

Once Vegeta got a good look at the ship he noticed it was a Saiyan Military ship. 'What? How did they find me?' Vegeta thought. Once the ship landed three Saiyans exited. Bulma noticed Vegeta's posture was different, almost like he was standing at attention. Vegeta got a smirk on his face and walked towards the three other beings, Bulma stayed behind and watched. She saw the three men salute to one and other. "Bardock, you dirty monkey, I should have known," Vegeta said with a smile on his face. "Sire, you are in grave danger," Bardock said with a serious tone.

"I am aware of this, but I have a plan up my sleeve. I am actually relieved you are here, now I have someone worthy to train with. I am closer to being a Super Saiyan than ever before," Vegeta said looking around. "Where is Nappa? Everyone else can take the time out of their busy schedules to find their Prince, but my keeper is too busy?" Vegeta said in a joking tone. As he looked around he noticed the sad looks on his comrade's faces. "What it is? Kakarot, I demand an explanation," Vegeta said now sounding very serious. Kakarot stepped forward, "My Prince, we ran into Zarbon while we were looking for you, we narrowly escaped him. If it weren't for Nappa's sacrifice, we might not have made it out alive," Kakarot said as he bowed to his Prince.

Vegeta's posture was stiff. "His death was honorable you say?" "His death will go down in legends Sire," Bardock said. "Well, then we should honor him the right way. We shall not mourn him, but he shall celebrate his bravery. I know for a fact he had is favorite drink with him on board. Kakarot, go fetch it. Woman?" Vegeta said turning around. Suddenly the other 3 Saiyans noticed the small female standing off to the side. Bulma stepped forward, "Y-yes?" she said sheepishly. "Do you have any glasses?" Vegeta asked her. "They are inside; I can go get them if you like," she said. Vegeta nodded to her, she quickly turned around and ran towards the house.

"So, you managed to find you a slave on this planet? And a hot one," Raditz said. "Shut up Raditz," Vegeta replied. Raditz did as he was told. Shortly after Bulma was back outside with the glasses; and Kakarot had Nappa's favorite bottle of Adamantine Fire Whiskey. Vegeta poured 4 glasses of it and handed them to the other Saiyans. "To Nappa, may you burn in Hell like the rest of us. Goodbye old friend," Vegeta said and he tipped back the glass of alcohol.

After Vegeta tipped back his glass, he tried to show that he was not sad about his keeper; his pride would not let him. But in his mind he was screaming. 'How can it be? After everything that I have gone through in life, after being taken from my kingdom as a small boy, after every torture, every insult, Nappa was the one that I went to. Countless times he saved my life, how did I repay him? By talking to him as though he was nothing to me. Every time I came back from a mission, Frieza would have some reason to torture me, he would beat me to an inch of my life and leave my body bloody and tattered, Nappa always carried me to the Healing Tank and would never leave my side. Not even to eat. And now he is gone, and there was nothing I could do about it.'

Vegeta's hand tightened around the glass and it shattered. The other three Saiyans didn't dare say anything to their mourning Prince. "Zarbon will pay dearly for this. You mark my words. I will kill him slowly in the name of Nappa," Vegeta said with pride. Bulma didn't know when it would be a good time, but it was now 3 in the morning, and she didn't want to leave the men outside. She walked up behind Vegeta and touched his shoulder; suddenly a hand was grabbing her wrist. There was a man with long hair snarling at her. "No one touches the Prince without his permission, girl," Raditz said dangerously "Raditz, stand down. She is the reason I am alive today," Vegeta said looking at the scared girl. "I-I was just wondering, if you wanted to see your room. I need to sleep soon," Bulma said in a whisper.

Vegeta nodded. "Men, this is Bulma, she is kind enough to let us use her home as shelter. Please, try not to destroy everything. So far, I have not found a reason for the human race to be eradicated. Be on your best behavior," Vegeta said, it sounded like a demand. Bulma looked at Vegeta in wonder, 'Is this man really a Prince? I should ask him later.' She began to walk in the direction of her Labs. There was a compound that her father used to let employees stay when they had a big project going on. But they haven't used it in a while, so Bulma thought it would be perfect to keep 4 aliens. "Oh Kami, how am I going to explain this to my parents?" she said aloud.

Bulma reached their destination and opened up the door. The Saiyans stepped in and looked around in wonder. "Does this place have any food? I am starving!" Kakarot whined. "Uh, well there is some in here, but not a lot. Chi-chi and I will go to the store tomorrow and restock it," Bulma said. Suddenly Bardock, Raditz, and Kakarot began to laugh. "What? What's so funny?" Bulma asked. "I hope you can afford to feed 4 Saiyans," Bardock said. "I'll have you know, I am the richest girl on this planet. How much food do you need?" Bulma replied. "We will send Kakarot with you tomorrow; you are going to need protection where ever you go from now on anyways," Vegeta said, his expression was stoic. "Protection? Why?" Bulma asked. 'What exactly have I gotten myself into?' she thought. "More will be explained later. I will walk you back to your home. Men, do not fuck around and break anything," Vegeta said as he opened the door to exit.

Once Bulma and Vegeta left the room, the 3 Saiyan men looked at each other in shock. "Vegeta has never taken to a woman before. I wonder what's gotten into him?" Raditz said. "Maybe Vegeta likes her?" Kakarot suggested. "Kakarot, you're an idiot, Vegeta doesn't even like us, and we are his people," Raditz said. "Hey! I am not an idiot!" Kakarot yelled at his older brother. "SHUT UP!" Bardock yelled at his two sons. He had just had a vision, and it was a good one. "That blue haired woman is going to play a big part in us becoming stronger, I think," Bardock said as he looked out the window at the Prince and the blue haired human walking across the court yard.


	7. Chapter 7: What's This?

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 7: What's This?

*Capsule Corp.*

The Saiyans had been living at Capsule Corp. for a week. In that time Bulma and Chi-chi had learned that Saiyans had downright horrifying appetites. If it wasn't for all the training and sparring they had watched them doing during that time, they never would have believed that they could eat so much and still be so ripped. Right now the two women were watching as Vegeta sparred with the Saiyan called Kakarot. Bulma looked over at her friend and saw that she was paying extra attention to Kakarot. "Wow, did you see that!?" Chi-chi said as Kakarot narrowly avoided a kick from Vegeta and countered with a punch that knocked him down, only for Vegeta to spin around on the ground and sweep Kakarot's feet out from under him. "Alright, I think that's enough between you for now," Bardock said. Vegeta looked winded and walked away to sit down while Kakarot looked disappointed.

"Man, I can still go a few more rounds," Kakarot said. He was the only one, Bardock and Raditz were also tired from fighting in their own sparring match. "Hey," Chi-chi said, standing up, "I can spar, I'm pretty strong." "Really?" Kakarot asked, tilting his head and activating his scouter. The woman, Chi-chi's, power level was about 250. "She doesn't seem like much Kakarot, so go easy on her. We don't need to go killing our hostess's best friend," Bardock whispered to him. "Alright," Kakarot nodded, "Alright Chi-chi, let's see what you got." Chi-chi did a large back flip into the air, right over Kakarot's head and ended up behind him. "Wow," Kakarot admitted as he stepped back a little. Chi-chi put her left hand over her right fist and bowed to Kakarot. The Saiyan stared at her for a minute and then did the same. Chi-chi got into a fighting stance and so did Kakarot.

Chi-chi then surprised everyone when she lunged forward quickly and went for a straight jab at Kakarot. Only Kakarot's superhuman training allowed him to dodge the strike and then allow him to avoid the spinning kick she followed up with. 'Oh wow! This woman is a great fighter!' Kakarot thought and got a smile on his face, this was going to be more fun than he thought. Kakarot jumped forward to kick Chi-chi's head but she easily ducked and rolled under him then jumped up and tried a roundhouse kick to Kakarot's head that he just barely blocked from hitting his head. Kakarot tried a punch only for Ch-chi to deflect it with her arm and then kick him in the solar plexus with her other leg, making him step back a little and allowing her to regain her footing.

"KAKAROT! IF YOU LET SOME WEAK FEMALE LIKE HER BEAT YOU I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL TASTE MY BOOT!" Raditz yelled at him. Kakarot blocked Chi-chi's sidekick and tripped her up, making her fall. But she wasn't done; she quickly rolled away and jumped back on her feet. Kakarot charged forward to try an uppercut that she barely dodged, and then when she tried to spin behind him he quickly spun and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her back 10 ft. "Oops!" Kakarot said. "Are you okay? I sometimes forget my own strength," Kakarot said as he walked up to her and helped her up. "Wow, you're good," Chi-chi said, blushing. "Thanks, you're pretty good yourself," an equally blushing Kakarot said.

Bardock leaned over to Raditz and said, "Looks like Kakarot finally found a woman that can keep up with him. She reminds me a lot of Gine." Gine was Raditz and Kakarot's mother, most Saiyan warriors only kept women around to prepare dinner and to mate with. But Gine was once part of Bardocks squad before they became Elite, and after she found out she was carrying Bardock's first child, she gave up fighting to be a mother. He ended up falling for her because she was one of the best fighters Bardock had seen, and her personality was more loving and carefree. That explained where Kakarot inherited his personality. Raditz was more like his father, serious.

Raditz scoffed, "She's just a weak Earthling, I don't understand why Vegeta and Kakarot would like women like them. Even though I must admit, the blue haired one is pretty easy on the eyes." Bardock looked at his eldest son, "I would be careful, that's dangerous water you are treading. The Prince really fancies the blue haired Earthling, and you know no one touches his things." "I think I will be okay," Raditz said with half a smile.

After Kakarot helped Chi-chi off the ground, they smiled at one and other for a second and suddenly Chi-chi heard her name being called. "Hey Chi! Help me bring out all this food would you!" Bulma yelled from across the court yard. "Kakarot, go help those ladies," Bardock ordered. "But don't eat all the food before it gets out here fat ass," Raditz followed with. "Okay Father!" Kakarot said smiling, and turned to his brother, flipped him off and stuck his tongue out. He ran after Chi-chi and scooped her up throwing her over his shoulder. "Kakarot! Put me down!" Chi-chi giggled. "Or what?" Kakarot laughed. "Or I won't give you dessert!" Chi-chi said. Kakarot stopped, he didn't know what context she meant that in, but he wanted dessert either way. He sat Chi-chi down and said, "Fine you win." Chi-chi smiled at him evilly and brushed her shirt down, "I thought so!"

Once they got all the food out to the court yard, Bulma and Chi-chi watched the 4 Saiyans devour the food. "MWOW! Fis is rearry goo!" Kakarot said with his mouth fool, Chi-chi laughed at the Saiyan. And Vegeta punched him in shoulder. "Show some respect! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Vegeta said, and Bulma laughed at him. After they were finished Kakarot plated some food for the two girls and they ate what little was left over.

Once they were finished they started to clean up the dishes, and Kakarot helped Chi-chi so he could flirt with her more. Bulma noticed that Bardock and Raditz were stretching to start their sparring match, and Vegeta was lying in the grass looking up to the sky. Bulma walked over to Vegeta and sat next to him. They had been hanging out with each other every night after they were all done sparring. But Bulma still couldn't tell a lot about the Prince. He was pretty reserved, and always seemed sad. She couldn't tell why, but she wanted to find out. "Hey, what are you doing?" Bulma asked Vegeta. He sighed, "Well I guess I am taking a break since my sparring partner is courting your friend over there," Vegeta pointed at Kakarot and Chi-chi, and Bulma looked over in that direction to see Chi-chi put some left over pie in Kakarot's face. "How's that for desert you big doof!" she said and Kakarot laughed.

Bulma smiled, she has never seen Chi-chi act that way about a guy. She looked back down at Vegeta. He had is eyes closed, he looked content, but his eyebrows were still laced together. She couldn't help herself; she took her thumb and gently smoothed out the wrinkles between his eyebrows. She noticed Vegeta sighing. "Hey can I ask you something?" Bulma said. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at the Human. "Yes," was all he said. "Why do you seem so sad all the time?" Bulma asked. Vegeta sat up on his elbows. 'I have never been asked that question. Is she trustworthy?' Vegeta thought. He looked at her eyes again; they were so gentle and pure. She seemed like she had been through some shit in her life too.

"If you don't want to answer you don't have to," Bulma said. She noticed her hand was now playing with Vegeta's hair, and she took it away. Vegeta took a deep breath, and released it. "I have lived a hard life. Anything I hold dear to me gets taken away," he said with no emotion in his voice. "Do you mind if I ask for an example?" Bulma said. She was looking at the Saiyan, his chiseled features, his small mouth that always formed a frown, and his dark eyes. She had never seen eyes so dark. But they were oddly attractive.

"An example? Well, when I was just a boy I was taken from my planet. Frieza needed incentive for the Saiyan race to stay loyal to him. When my father the King and I tried to make an escape plan, Zarbon caught wind of it, he was my father's General of the Elite Army. But Zarbon became a coward, and he betrayed my father, and told Frieza our plans. Frieza then brutally killed my mother the Queen and forced us to watch. After that Zarbon became Frieza's General, and I had to prove my loyalty to Frieza," Vegeta explained. "How did you do that?" Bulma asked; she had tears in her eyes. Vegeta thought back to the things he had to do in the name of Frieza. He killed, stole, destroyed planets, he was even forced to rape. He looked at Bulma, "It's not important."

"I understand, and did you hold Nappa dear to you?" Bulma asked. Vegeta only nodded. Suddenly he felt lips touching his. He was so shocked, he didn't move. Bardock elbowed Raditz and nodded in Vegeta's direction. Raditz rolled his eye and said, "Gross," and took a fighting stance. After Vegeta realized what was going on, he sat all the way up and put his hands around Bulmas waist. The kiss didn't last much longer. "I have never kissed anyone besides my ex…" "Bulma?" Suddenly Yamcha was standing right behind her. And she was shocked, "boyfriend," was all she said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yamcha exclaimed. Vegeta stood up from the grass. "I don't believe it is your business, who are you anyways?" Vegeta asked clapping his hands together getting the dirt off his gloves. Bardock, Raditz, Kakarot, and Chi-chi where now standing behind Vegeta and Bulma. "I am Bulma's boyfriend, Bulma who are these people." Yamcha said. Vegeta looked over at Bulma in shock. 'She never mentioned a boyfriend!' he thought. "First off, you are my ex boyfriend, secondly this is Vegeta, remember I told you about him before we broke up!" Bulma said angrily. Vegeta's posture relaxed when he heard Bulma say this idiot wasn't her boyfriend. "You said we weren't breaking up, just taking a break," Yamcha said pointing at Bulma.

"Yamcha; that was the nicest way I could explain I wanted to break up! I assumed you would have gotten the hint," Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Either way, it's only been a week! And you are already kissing someone else? Y-you slut!" Yamcha yelled pointing his finger at her, suddenly Vegeta was in front of Yamcha and he grabbed his finger. "Do not call her a slut. I would advise you leave while you still can walk," he said dangerously. Bulma was trying to look mad, but quite frankly, she was a little turned on by Vegeta's protectiveness. Chi-chi could see Bulma blushing, and almost like she could see Bulma picturing Vegeta shirtless, she elbowed Bulma in the side. "Yamcha, I don't want to cause any trouble, please just go," Bulma said. Yamcha tried to step to the side to see Bulma but Vegeta moved with him, blocking him from her.

Yamcha was furious as he glared at the Saiyan Prince. "Y-you stay away from Bulma you…you freak!" Yamcha yelled at him. "Really? And what are you going to do to make me?" Vegeta challenged with a smirk. Yamcha took off his coat and said, "I'm going to kick your ass you spiky haired midget." Raditz glared at him and readied a ki blast to blow Yamcha's head off, but Bardock put his hand over his and shook his head. "Oh, so you're used to fighting those smaller than you?" Vegeta asked as he stepped up to Yamcha. Yamcha paled as he stammered, "SH-shut UP!" "Make me," Vegeta said as he folded his right hand behind his back, "I'll even go easy on you, with one hand behind my back."

Yamcha charged forward and tried to trip Vegeta up but Vegeta jumped up and avoided the kick. Yamcha kept up his spin and went for his head, only for the Saiyan Prince to duck his kick. Yamcha tried a dozen jabs and crosses, but Vegeta nonchalantly dodged them all. "HA HA HA! Is this the best you can do? Come on, put a little more effort into it and you might be able to make me break a sweat," Vegeta taunted as he dodged Yamcha's last punch and swept his feet out from under him. Yamcha rolled back from Vegeta and jumped up panting.

"I'll admit that you've got some pretty good moves, but I think that woman that Kakarot fancies could beat you any day," Vegeta said, pointing over at Chi-chi. "THAT'S IT!" Yamcha yelled, and Vegeta actually felt a slight pulse of ki power emanate from him. "I'm through holding back!" Yamcha yelled and ran at him. Vegeta stood his ground. Yamcha roared out, "WOLF FANG FIST!" With a mighty howl Yamcha kicked Vegeta's chin then punched Vegeta's face eighteen times as hard as he could and ended his attack with a double palm strike to Vegeta's chin that sent him flying back twenty ft. Yamcha smirked at this, but then his smirk died when he saw that Vegeta was still standing. "Is that all you got, human?" Vegeta said.

Bulma watched amazed, she had seen Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist send muggers to the Hospital, yet Vegeta brushed it off like it was nothing! Vegeta smirked at him and said, "My turn." Vegeta said with a dark gleam in his eyes and suddenly disappeared. "WHERE'D HE GO!?" Yamcha yelled then Vegeta appeared in front of him. Yamcha tried a punch, only for Vegeta to catch it with the pointer finger of his left hand. Vegeta's finger then shot forward and hit Yamcha's shoulder, breaking the bones! "GAH!" Yamcha yelled, then Vegeta flicked him on his forehead, blood sprouted out from the attack and Yamcha flew back 30ft. Vegeta then disappeared again and appeared in front of Yamcha. "Goodbye," Vegeta said as his left hand closed into a fist, headed right for Yamcha's skull.

"VEGETA DON'T!" Bulma screamed when she realized what was happening. Vegeta's fist stopped a millimeter from hitting Yamcha. Bulma ran forward and helped Yamcha up. She looked at Vegeta with a look of absolute horror in her eyes. Vegeta could only look back at her as she and Chi-chi helped Yamcha get inside while Chi-chi called the Hospital.

Vegeta watched her as she walked inside. "S-she looked terrified," Vegeta said out loud. Kakarot put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder from behind him. "You snapped dude, he wasn't that much of a threat," Kakarot said. "Did I give you permission to speak?" Vegeta said turning around and glared at the younger Saiyan. "Well, no. But that's why she looked terrified," Kakarot shrugged. "People need to remember why they call me the Prince of Darkness; I will not let some weak peon talk to me as if I were beneath him. He is lucky she stopped me," Vegeta spat.

"I understand that my Prince, but she is not a Saiyan, the way to her heart isn't going to be through blood," Bardock said. "Who said I wanted to win her heart, I was just defending her honor. No one should be spoken to that way," Vegeta said. "Not unless she really is a slut," Raditz said with his arms crossed and a smirk. Kakarot slapped his brother in the back of the head. "Ow! You fucker!" Raditz said bringing his hand to his head.

*In the Hospital*

Bulma and Chi-chi finally got Yamcha to calm down, it took a shot of morphine, but he was calm. Chi-chi rubbed up and down her best friend's arms. "It's going to be okay; the Doctor said he was going to be fine," Chi-chi assured her friend. "Chi, I think we are dealing with a force that shouldn't be played with. Vegeta shattered Yamcha's shoulder, and cracked his skull while only using his index finger," Bulma said tears welling up in her eyes. "I know Bulma, but he was only trying to protect you. For all he knew Yamcha was some stalker, or a bad guy," Chi-chi said trying to be logical.

Bulma nodded and wiped her eyes. "Come on B. Let's head home. I'll drive, you are in no shape," Chi-chi said as she nudged Bulma. Once they were in the capsule car, Bulma leaned her head up against the window. 'The look in his eyes, it was animalistic. Like killing was so natural to him. Almost like a sport. And that look showed up so quickly. He had mentioned that he killed, but he said he did it to prove his loyalty to that Frieza guy. Not because he enjoyed it. But he never said that he didn't enjoy it…' Bulma sighed and Chi-chi looked at her. As they pulled up to Capsule Corp. the Saiyans were still sparring. Well all of them except for Vegeta.

Vegeta saw Bulma exit the car, she didn't even look at him. She went straight to the house and shut the door behind her. Kakarot had stopped sparring and ran over to Chi-chi and gave her a big hug. Next thing Vegeta knew they were standing right in front of him. "The Doctor said that Yamcha is going to live," Chi-chi said to the Prince. Vegeta closed his eyes and sat on the ground with his legs and arms crossed. "What makes you think I care if he lives or dies?" Vegeta said coldly to Chi-chi. Her face turned red. "Listen buddy, I wouldn't have minded if he died either, but he and Bulma had a past, a pretty long past at that. So you get off your royal ass, march up to Bulma's room, and apologize to her, you son of a..." she yelled and stuck her finger in Vegeta's face.

Kakarot's face turned blue and he quickly covered her mouth before she finished the sentence and she was the next to end up in the Hospital. Vegeta opened one of his eyes, "You are very bold to speak to me like that. Kakarot…if you decide to court her, I approve," Vegeta said and stood up. Kakarot blew out a breath of relief. "But control your woman," Vegeta said and walked past the two. "What did he mean he approves of your courting me?" Chi-chi said blushing. The blush was a lot more noticeable on Kakarot's face. "OH! Haha! Well, Elite soldiers have to get approval from their higher up if they want to take a mate. Since King Vegeta isn't here, Prince Vegeta makes the call," Kakarot said with a nervous smile on his face.

Vegeta walked around the large compound until he was underneath the woman's balcony. He jumped up and landed on the patio outside, he saw her small fragile form curled up on her bed. He walked up to glass window and lightly knocked on it. Bulmas head shot up and she saw Vegeta's silhouette outside of her door. She thought about ignoring him, but she wanted to hear what he had to say. She walked up to the door, and slid it open. As she stepped outside, she noticed that Vegeta was watching her every move. "Yes Vegeta? Do you guys need something in your compound?" Bulma said coldly.

"No, I came to talk to you," Vegeta said just as cold. "What's there to talk about, I should have guessed that there was a catch to you. I was naive to think that this handsome, charming Prince was well…just that, a handsome charming Prince," Bulma said to Vegeta. "I never said I was any of those things, well, besides a Prince, I am that," Vegeta shrugged. "But you never said that you…" she stopped to find her words. Vegeta looked at her confused. "That I what?" he asked her. She sighed, "You never said that you were a cold blooded killer Vegeta. You said that you killed to show that Frieza monster you were loyal to him. Not once did you mention you killed for sport." Bulma began to cry.

Vegeta sighed and walked up to Bulma and put his thumb and index finger under her chin. "Woman, I never said I didn't kill for sport, you are right about that. Saiyans are a barbaric race; we are a proud race of warriors. My heart is black to the core, I will not deny that. But as long as you are around, you are safe. I will not hurt you. And I vow that I will not hurt anymore of your friends; as long as they do not hurt you. The human male was asking for me to kick his ass. I understand I took it too far, I can't help myself. If I am in battle, I become a different person; it has a lot to do with my upbringing. But just say the words; I will not lay another life threatening hand on him," Vegeta said calmly.

Bulma looked into his eyes, she could tell that this was his way of apologizing, and he was speaking the truth. "Please Vegeta, don't ever do that again. I can't bear to see you like that again," Bulma said; a tear escaped her eye. Vegeta took his thumb and wiped it away. "Your wish is my command," he said as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. Once he pulled Bulma took a step back from him. "I overheard Bardock telling Raditz that people call you the Dark Prince. Why is that?" she asked still feeling uneasy.

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away from her. "Vegeta please, I need to know," Bulma said. He took in a breath. "Rarely do I land on a new planet, and not slaughter everyone on it," he said reluctantly. "When you get what you need from Earth, are you going to do that to us?" Bulma asked with fear in her eyes. "I have no reason too. This planet has shown nothing but hospitality. You have saved your world," Vegeta told her. He saw the fear leave her eyes and a smile prideful smile form on her lips. "Promise me that what you said is true," she said. "I give you my word; actually, from here on out this day will be known as the day the Saiyans became allies with Planet Earth. You will always be under our protection. When I get back to Planet Vegeta, and I claim my throne, that will be my first ruling," he said and subtly bowed his head.

Bulma jumped up and wrapped her arms around him tightly, this time rather than Vegeta being shocked at her actions, he put his arms around her. "Thank you Prince Vegeta," Bulma said and kissed him deeply. After they got through their passionate kiss Vegeta looked at her with a smirk on his face. "As much as I enjoy hearing you say that, never call me that again." Bulma smiled and nodded and started to kiss him again. Suddenly Vegeta stopped. He had felt a new energy, it was a strong one, but it felt different from any energy he had ever felt before. He took Bulma in his arms and took to the air. "Vegeta! Warn me the next time you decide to fly okay!" Bulma yelled. He turned his head away from her; he had to admit when she yelled it hurt his sensitive ears.

They landed on the court yard where the other three Saiyans were standing; they were all looking at the sky awaiting this potential threat. Bulma walked over to Chi-chi and said, "What do you think has them all serious?" Chi-chi looked at her best friend. "Kakarot said someone was coming, and he didn't recognize the energy." Suddenly a tall green man landed in the court yard, and walked over to the Saiyans.

The green man wore a white turban and cape with wide shoulder guards on it, and under his cape he wore what looked like a purple gi with brown leather shoes. "You are the Saiyans," the green man said, his voice was deep and intimidating. "What if we are?" Raditz said. "My Master sees that you will play a vital role in defending this planet from many evils to come. But as you are now, none of you are ready," the green man said. "Oh yeah?!" Raditz yelled and charged forward to kick the green man's head. The green man dodged his kick easily then Raditz tried to punch him. The green man's arms blocked all of Raditz's punches, and then he suddenly slapped Raditz's ears. Everyone was stunned at this and could only watch as the green man then kneed Raditz's head and threw him away like garbage. "Do you require any further proof?" the green man said.

Bardock checked to see if Raditz was alright, luckily he was only stunned. "Raditz has always let his fists control him, if you want a real challenge, I will fight you," Bardock said. "Very well," the green man said as he crouched into a fighting stance. Bardock took his own stance and then with a mighty roar unleashed all of his ki. "Wow! Father's gotten really strong! His power level hit 37000!" Kakarot exclaimed then checked the green man's power level and saw it was only 18000 and said, "That green guy's gonna get it now." Bardock charged forward and landed a punch on the green man's face, and then followed it up with a swift kick that sent him into the air, and ended his attack by pounding him into the ground. Bardock floated down and said, "I think that we're ready for just about anything if you ask me."

The green man stood up and glared at Bardock then wiped some purple blood off his mouth. "I see; I must apologize for underestimating you. You've shown your true power, it would only be polite if I showed you mine." The green man then stood up and removed his cape then took off his turban. Both articles of clothing left and indentation on the ground! They all saw that the green man had pointed ears and antennae as well. "A Namekian," Bardock said, "What the Hell is a Namekian doing on this planet?" Vegeta, Kakarot, and an awakened Raditz all checked their scouters and saw that the Namekian's power level had jumped up to 25000. The Namekian then lowered his arms and his aura surrounded him, and then he roared, and the ground shook from his power as all four Saiyan's scouters exploded! "HOLY SHIT! 48000!?" Raditz yelled.

The Namekian then disappeared and reappeared in front of Bardock and punched him into the air. He then flew up again and kicked him even higher into the air before he could respond to his attack. The Namekian then grabbed him and spun around and threw him down into the Earth, only to fly down and beat him there and stop his fall with an open hand strike to his solar plexus. Bardock coughed as the air was driven from his lungs and the Namekian dropped him to the ground. "Now do you believe me?" he asked. "Yes, we do," Vegeta said. "So, how are we going to become stronger like you say?" he said as Kakarot and Raditz helped their father stand up. The Namekian put his cape and turban back on and told them, "Follow me." The four Saiyans all flew up into the air, following the Namekian's lead.


	8. Chapter 8: One Year in One Day?

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 8: Year of Training, In One Day.

*Kami's Lookout*

Vegeta, Bardock, Raditz, and Kakarot landed behind the mysterious green man. They were so high in the sky, there were no clouds around. The platform was round; there were two rows of trees going down the middle, and four rows of trees lining the sides. On the side opposite where they had landed was a building, it wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small. Vegeta looked around the place and scoffed, "Kind of a boring place if you ask me." Suddenly there was a voice that came from the building. "A boring space that is full if peace and tranquility. Hello Prince Vegeta, I am Kami the Guardian of Earth," Kami said bowing his head a little.

Vegeta's posture tensed, "Who told you that name?" Kami only smiled, "I have been watching you since you landed on Earth, and I have also done my research. I must admit, you don't seem like what others say about you." "I am exactly what others say about me. My name should be feared throughout the galaxies," Vegeta said, crossing his arms. "Well then, if that is the case, then I cannot let you proceed with your training here. You have proven to be a trustworthy ally; I have put much faith in you." Kami said calmly. Vegeta looked over at his men; none of them were really giving him an idea of what they wanted him to say. Vegeta sighed, "I guess not. What is this training you speak of?"

Kami then walked closer to the younger Namekian, "First off, I want you to meet Piccolo; it is he will be helping you with your training. He is the strongest fighter on the Earth, but I don't think I have to prove that to you four. You saw him in action first hand. I am sure you men are hungry. I had my assistant Mister PoPo prepare a meal for you, follow him. I will explain more to you after you eat." Suddenly a very short and very round black fellow showed up.

Raditz jumped back at the sight of him. He leaned over to Kakarot and whispered, "I am not trying to sound mean or anything, but what the fuck is that? He looks like someone from my nightmares!" Kakarot leaned away from Raditz and gave him a dirty look. "Can you say something that doesn't make you sound like a prick for once?" Mr. PoPo walked up to the bickering brothers. "Please, follow me this way," he said as he turned around and began to walk towards the building. Raditz mocked what his brother had just said to him, crossed his arms and followed the other Saiyans.

Bardock walked up to Vegeta as they were headed to the building, "My Prince, do you think we can trust them?" he asked with concern in his voice. Vegeta glanced to Bardock, "Let's just see how this plays out. I can't imagine them trying to attack us; the only strong one here is that Piccolo guy, unless the short one is hiding some sort of power. Piccolo could take on one Saiyan, but I don't think he could take on four." "Yes Sire," Bardock agreed. As they continued towards the building Vegeta had this awful feeling that he was forgetting something. Suddenly his eyes became wide.

He was so caught up in what was going on, he didn't even think that the Earth women couldn't fly. Vegeta looked towards Kakarot, and Kakarot looked at him confused. "Is something wrong Vegeta?" Kakarot asked, with his hand behind his head. "We forgot the women," Vegeta said. Suddenly Kakarot's jaw dropped, "Oh Gods, they are going to be pissed. Maybe we should send Raditz to go get them?" Kakarot suggested. "Oh no, I can't bear to spend two seconds with those babbling Earth women, it took us 15 minutes to get up here. I would drop them," Raditz said crossing his arms. "Raditz, who is your Prince?" Vegeta asked sarcastically, Raditz knew where this was going.

"You are…Sire," Raditz replied. "That's right, and if I order you to go get the women, you will follow my command. And bring them here with no harm, correct?" Vegeta said. "Yes sir," Raditz responded. "Very good, after we hear what the old Namekian has to say, you will go get them," Vegeta ordered. Raditz bowed in response. Once they reached the destination, there was a large feast sitting on a long table. Kakarot's eyes popped out of his head "Alright! Would you look at all this food! It's amazing!" "Calm down Kakarot, your inner fat ass is showing," Raditz said as he patted Kakarot's stomach. They all sat at the table and began to dig in.

Suddenly they heard a loud rumble and Piccolo ran outside. The Saiyans didn't pay any attention to the noise, and continued to eat. "Nothing stops these men from eating does it?" Kami said to Mr. Popo. After about two minutes Piccolo re-entered the room. There was a blush going across his face and his posture look as though he was ashamed. He cleared his throat, "Prince Vegeta, and Kakarot, you are wanted outside," Piccolo said. Kami watched the young warrior turn away and lean up against a wall. Vegeta and Kakarot both stopped eating and looked at each other. "There is no way," Vegeta said. "How could they have gotten up here?" Kakarot replied.

Kami walked over to Piccolo, "Son, I noticed something is bothering you?" "Never try and stop two hard headed Earth women on a mission," Piccolo said and his eyebrow twitched. Chi-chi's voice was still ringing in his ears. "Listen here you big slug, we have a bone to pick with Kakarot and Vegeta. I demand you go and get them!" Normally Piccolo would have knocked the two girls out, but he couldn't get past their shrill voices, he thought they were going to make his ears bleed. It hurt his pride that he took an order from such a fragile creature. Kami smiled, "They both do have a fire in them," he said as he looked out onto the platform where the two girls were scolding the two Saiyans.

"I can't believe you Kakarot! How could you just fly off like that!?" Chi-chi yelled. "Chi-chi, I really am sorry, I just got caught up in the moment," Kakarot said with his hands in front of his chest. "And what is your excuse Vegeta?" Bulma said with her hands on her hips. Vegeta was looking at her with an uncaring stare, he shrugged, "I had more important things to worry about." "More important? MORE IMPORTANT!? What could be more important than taking three steps over to us and picking us up?" Bulma was screaming. Vegeta flinched. "Will you pipe down already? Your unnaturally high pitched voice is killing my ears," Vegeta said.

"Ohhhhh that is it," Bulma said, rolling up her sleeve. Vegeta stared at her in confusion. Suddenly he felt a very faint sting on his face. He moved his head and saw the woman's hand. "Was that an attempt to slap me?" Vegeta asked; Bulma stared at him in shock, her slap didn't even faze him. And her hand felt like she had broken something on his face! "What the Hell is your face made out of? Holy shit that hurt!" Bulma said holding her hand to her chest. Vegeta continued to glare at her. "How did you manage to find this place?" Vegeta asked calmly, trying to ignore the fact that she hit him. He didn't want to get angry and do something stupid. Bulma looked up at him, her eyebrows were sewed together, "If you must know, I fixed your scouter and found your power level," Bulma said still rubbing her hand.

"Wow, smart and sexy. Hey blue hair, why don't you ditch the Prince and I will show you what a good time really is," Raditz said, his face was a little alcohol blushed, and he smelled of wine. Vegeta growled at him and grabbed him by the collar of his armor. "Raditz, since we know each other I'm going to warn you. The next time you talk like that to MY woman, I'm going to count to five. If I get to two and you're still here I will rip your manhood off and shove it down your throat then strangle you with your own tail. If I get to three I'm going to crush your skull. If I get to four I'll rip off all of your limbs...slowly, and cauterize the stumps. If I get to five I'll blast you 400 ft into the ground. Once I get down there and find you still alive I will finish the job...slowly. Have I made myself clear?" Vegeta threatened through his teeth. Raditz gulped, "Crystal clear Sire." "Raditz, I suggest you put down the bottle and get some real hydration before you get yourself killed," Bardock said as he pushed his son back inside.

Vegeta took a deep breath in and had his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Bulma put a hand on his shoulder, "Is everything okay?" she asked him. "I am losing my patience, we are wasting time. I need to be training, and this little trip has cost me precious training time," Vegeta said as he breathed out. Kami and Piccolo walked outside and got the Saiyans attention, "Men! Please, follow Piccolo. He will show you your new training facility." Vegeta quickly grabbed Bulma's arm, and began to pull her behind him. As Vegeta passed Raditz, Raditz bowed in apology. Vegeta glared and went on his way. "Vegeta slow down! I can't keep up! Or at least let me walk on my own. Geez!" Bulma whined. Instead of letting go of her arm, he slowed down; and wrapped his arm through hers. Bulma smiled at this gesture.

Suddenly Piccolo stopped at some very large doors. "This is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the time in there moves faster than the time out here. You can get 1 year worth of training inside there, when only 1 day has passed out here. But only two people can go in at once. Who wants to go first?" Piccolo said, his voice was very monotone. "Kakarot and I will go first!" Vegeta said stepping forward. "Very well, step in please, as soon as the door shuts your time will start. I must warn you, the atmosphere can be very overwhelming in there. Not many have made it the full year. You can exit whenever you please, but no one out here will be able to reach you," Piccolo said as he opened the door, he followed the two Saiyans in. Vegeta immediately bypassed the living area, and went straight to the outer portion.

As Vegeta got closer to the small step, his body began to feel heavy. "Uh! T-there is nothing here? It's just an empty space. Why does my body feel so heavy?" he said sounding a little stunned. "The Time Chamber goes on forever, be sure not to stray too far from the building, or my may never find your way back. Also, as I said, the climate and your surroundings will change around you. They are very real illusions that will help train your mind. If you are filled with hate, you will struggle more. Lastly, the way the gravity and dense air is right now is how it normally is. But it is subject to change. Your body will get used to it in time. Do you have any questions?" Piccolo explained. Vegeta shook his head no, and Kakarot raised his hand. "Uh, is there enough food in here?" he asked.

Piccolo stared at the young Saiyan as if he were a stupid puppy, "There is a years' worth of food; you will have to manage." Piccolo turned around and started to shut the door. Just as the door was about to close Vegeta looked out and saw Bulma waving at him. He saw her mouth, "Good luck," to him, and he nodded to her. "Kakarot, are you ready for the most intense training of your life? You are stuck in here with me, and I will not go easy on you," Vegeta said, the dark look showing in his eyes. "Right," Kakarot agreed, and got a serious look on his face.

*Out on Kami's Lookout*

Kami walked over to the two women who seemed to be fretting about the men in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he had decided that he was going to put them to good use. "Excuse me Bulma, do you mind if I have a word with you and Chi-chi?" Kami said. "Sure, what's up?" Bulma said. Kami walked over to the side of the lookout and looked down towards the Earth. "Have you ever heard the stories of the Dragon Balls?" Kami asked the two girls. They both shook their head no. Kami sighed, "Well there are 7 magic balls that are scattered around the Earth. If you collect all 7 you get any wish you want granted to you; as long as it is within the Great Dragon Shenron's power." "I am sorry, did you say any wish?" Chi-chi asked.

"Yes, that is correct. You see, I fear the battle that the Saiyans are about to endure, isn't going to come without consequences. And I think it smart that we gather all 7 Dragon Balls just in case something really goes wrong," Kami said. "Well, okay. But how do we find them?" Bulma asked. "I can tell you where the first one is. There is a small Island in the middle of the sea. On that island sits a house, and there is an old turtle hermit that lives there. His name is Master Muten Roshi; I gave him a Dragon Ball for an occasion such as this," Kami replied. "So, do these Dragon Balls put off some kind of an aura?" Bulma asked, Kami could see wheels spinning in her head. "Why, yes they do," Kami nodded.

"I bet, that if I got a hold of the Dragon Ball this turtle guy has, I could probably test the radiation that comes out of the aura, and make some sort of locator!" Bulma said as she snapped her fingers, "And I know what I can use as a reference." She smiled and looked down at Vegeta's scouter that she had fixed. Suddenly she stood up and ran over to Bardock. "Hey Bardock? Kami said that there are the balls called Dragon Balls, and if we collect all 7 of them we get a wish granted. He said that it is important that we find them. But Vegeta wouldn't be very happy if Chi-chi and I went by ourselves. Will you go with us, please?" Bulma said as she batted her eyes.

"No," was all Bardock responded with. "Huh? Why not?" Bulma said pouting a little. "Because Prince Vegeta put you girls under the protection of Raditz while he is in the Time Chamber," Bardock as he pointed his thumb in his now hung over son's direction. Raditz had his head in between his knees. "A dragons what? Why would you want to find a dragon's balls?" he said after he hiccupped. "Ew! No Dragon Balls; come on. I'll explain in the copter, we need to go and find this Master Roshi guy and get to Capsule Corp. so I can make a locator before Vegeta and Kakarot are out of the Time Chamber," Bulma said. Raditz raised his hand to her to get her to stop. "Okay, okay. Just stop talking for 30 minutes," he said with his eyes closed.

Bulma rolled her eyes, 'Of course I would get stuck with the hung over Saiyan.' She looked in the back of the copter and the long haired Saiyan was passed out, drooling on his armor. Bulma plugged in the coordinates that Kami gave her and looked to see how much time it would take to get to Roshi's, "45 minutes, that's not too bad."

*Hyperbolic Time Chamber*

Vegeta and Kakarot had already lost track of time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, it felt like somewhere between a week and two weeks. They had both been pushing each other to their limits, spending every day inside training individually with various exercises and then finishing off the day with an intense fight to see how well they were progressing before they slept. Right now it was the end of yet another long day of training, and Kakarot was actually winning this fight!

Vegeta pounded away furiously at him, only for Kakarot to block every punch. Kakarot suddenly kicked Vegeta back, hard enough to crack his armor. Vegeta flew back then summoned every last drop of energy he had left and yelled, "GALLICK GUN!" Kakarot Summoned up his own reserves of energy, he was more tired than Vegeta realized. With a loud roar Kakarot blasted a red beam of ki at the Gallick Gun attack. The two Saiyans pushed as much power into the attacks, and the beams of energy stood at a near perfect standstill. 'I don't believe it! Kakarot's power level is almost higher even than mine! How is this possible!?' Vegeta thought as he continued the struggle. 'I gotta keep going! If I let up one tiny bit then Vegeta's Gallick Gun will kill me dead,' Kakarot thought as he too pushed more power into his attack.

On it went for they knew not how long, time was such an impossible thing to tell in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but at last, their energy was used up, and the beams dissipated. They both fell down, not floated, fell, down hard onto the ground. "*huff huff* Man Vegeta, you could have killed me if I hadn't countered that *huff huff* Gallick Gun," Kakarot managed, he was too tired to stand up. "If you had *huff huff* died, then you wouldn't have been *huff huff* worthy to train with me," Vegeta said as he started to crawl back to the living area. Kakarot followed him, and they both crawled to the food and ate what they could reach from their position. After eating the two of them managed to stand up and limped to their beds. "Good night, Vegeta," Kakarot said, and passed out. Vegeta only grunted, and went to sleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Guests

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 9: Unexpected Guests.

*Hyperbolic Time Chamber*

Kakarot was sweating like a pig. It had been about two weeks since he and Vegeta had used up their energy going against each other in what he liked to call a 'beam war'. They hadn't pushed themselves that far since then, but maybe they just hadn't noticed, maybe they already were much stronger than then. He couldn't tell. He was finishing up his last set of exercises of the day while Vegeta did his. Kakarot did 20000 squats, then 40000 punches followed by 10000 jumping lunges. He then followed up with 10000 push-ups, 20000 shoulder taps and 20000 slow climbers. He finally finished his exercises with 10000 sit-up punches, leg raises, and sitting twists. That was his 50th set of the day in the harsh gravity of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he finished before Vegeta.

He took the time to stretch out his muscles before he and Vegeta did their end of the day sparring match. They had been doing a number on each other during these matches; their armor was showing cracks all over. Kakarot finally finished his stretches and saw that Vegeta had done the same. "Are you ready Kakarot?" Vegeta asked him. Kakarot nodded and they both charged at each other.

Kakarot went for a kick to the head that Vegeta blocked with his arm and immediately grabbed Kakarot's leg and threw him to the side. Kakarot immediately sent a dozen small ki blasts Vegeta's way. The Prince of Saiyans countered the attacks with his own ki attacks and then flew forward for a punch. Kakarot caught his punch and tried to punch Vegeta, who caught his punch as well. The two Saiyans struggled against each other, and mountains started to appear around them as they struggled. Vegeta growled, 'How is he doing it!? He was a weakling when he was born, with a power level of only 2! How could he have become my equal!?' Vegeta finally let his anger erupt and kicked Kakarot in the stomach as hard as he could then flew forward and grabbed his tail. Kakarot immediately screamed and went limp. "Are you kidding me!?" Vegeta screamed.

"How can you be this powerful and still have such a weak tail?!" he yelled. "Father and Mother never had time to teach me how to train the weakness out of it," Kakarot said through gritted teeth. Vegeta squeezed harder and he screamed in pain. "This won't do at all. If we're going to fight Frieza's forces then we're going to have to get rid of this weakness as soon as possible," Vegeta said as he finally let Kakarot go and flew back to the living quarters. Kakarot followed him and saw Vegeta sitting down cross legged. Kakarot did the same and then saw Vegeta start to float then he saw he wasn't floating, he was using his tail to lift himself up! "Start doing this Kakarot. The sooner we train the weakness out of your tail, the sooner we can get back to sparring. This exercise will help train your tail," Vegeta told him. Kakarot started to imitate Vegeta, though he was much shakier.

After what felt like several hours of the exercise Vegeta finally stopped. Kakarot looked like he had just fought through an army he was sweating so badly. "Now let's see if that helped," Vegeta said and grabbed Kakarot's tail again. Kakarot went limp, but he didn't cry out in pain at least. Vegeta squeezed harder, and that made him scream. Vegeta let go of his tail and told him, "That will do for today. We're going to do this all day if we have to tomorrow until that tail is stronger." With that Vegeta and Kakarot went to sleep.

*Capsule Corp.*

Bulma, Chi-chi, and Raditz were in Bulma's Lab; Bulma had taken apart Vegeta's scouter and was moving small parts to a small circular device. Chi-chi was playing with a piece of her own hair, and Raditz was poking at a small droid like object. "Hey, what is this?" he asked Bulma. Bulma turned around and glanced at the tall Saiyan. "Oh, it was just something that I was working on to help you guys train. It doesn't work yet, but the idea was that you could shoot a small blast at it and it would bounce back and make the blast stronger after each time it hit," she explained.

Raditz's eyes were wide, 'How smart is the human exactly?' he wondered. Suddenly Bulma put together the front of the circular device. "Great! All done; now we need to find this Roshi guy to get a Dragon Ball and make sure it really works!" she said excitedly. "Fine, but before we go, I need something to eat," Raditz said as he walked out of the Lab. Chi-chi glared at him as he left, "Wonder what's up his butt?" "He's probably just being a grump because he has to be here with us. But we should probably get some food as well," Bulma said to Chi-chi as she shut the lights off to the Lab.

*Kami's Lookout*

Kami was looking over the side of the look out to the Earth that he is to protect. Everything seemed to be normal, and he saw Capsule Corp. and a small helicopter leaving the building. He sighed in relief. "Good, the girls are on their way to Roshi's," he said, Piccolo looked at the older Namkien. "Do you think it is a wise idea to send them to Roshi? He lacks…Morals," Piccolo said. Kami smiled, "He may lack morals, but he is a wise master. He will be of assistance to them." Suddenly a small woman landed on the lookout.

"Who are you, and what do you want," Piccolo said crossing his arms. The woman had hair that barely passed her shoulders, it was black and spiky, armor that looked like what the Saiyans were wearing but it didn't have the shoulder pads, and a small brown tail that wrapped around her waist. "My name is Gine; I am looking for my husband and two sons. My scouter showed my husband's energy was here," she said, he voice was very small and sounded almost light hearted. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her. "Hello Gine," Bardock said in her ear. There was a smile that came across her lips.

Quickly she turned around and saw her husband's face. "Bardock! My husband! I have missed you!" she said as she wrapped her arms around Bardock's neck. She stood on her tip toes and kissed her husband deeply. Kami cleared his throat, "I hate to interrupt but may we have an introduction?" "Oh yea, sorry; this is my wife Gine. Gine this is Kami, he is the guardian of this planet, and Piccolo; he is the protector," Bardock said. Gine bowed her head a little, "Pleasure to meet you." Kami smiled and bowed his head back to her. "I feel you have a disturbance with you," Kami said to her. Her face became very serious, and Bardock could see fear in her eyes.

"It's Frieza; he has been on Planet Vegeta since you guys left. He is slaughtering our people; he has the King under his ropes, and is threatening to kill all of the Saiyans unless the Prince returns to his ship. Our home is gone Bardock, Frieza's men came into our village and destroyed everything. If it weren't for our underground shelter, I would have not been able to escape." Tears welled up in her eyes, "I can't imagine not being able to tell our boys goodbye, to tell you goodbye." She started to look worried and began to look around. "My boys? Where are my boys?" Her voice was motherly; Bardock grabbed his wife's arm. "They are fine, Raditz is protecting two Earth girls, and Kakarot is training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Prince Vegeta."

Her worried expression turned into a soft smile, Bardock felt a peace within himself. "I have much to tell you, and I am sure you are tired and hungry after your trip. Excuse us. Where might we retire at?" Bardock said and looked over to Piccolo and Kami. Mr. PoPo walked up to the two Saiyans. "The kitchens are right inside, and the bed chambers are to the left up the stairs, go get some rest, and I shall prepare some food for you," Mr. PoPo said Bardock nodded in appreciation and began to walk towards the direction of the building.

*Roshi's Island*

Bulma landed her helicopter onto the small beach. "Man, Kami wasn't kidding when he said this was a small island, its only big enough for a house!" Chi-chi said as she stepped out. Raditz stood with his arms crossed, and peered around the small island. He noticed a weird creature coming in their direction and he walked over and stood in front of the two women. "Hello, how are you?" the creature said to them. Bulma looked around to see where the voice came from and she peeked around Raditz's shoulder. "Oh my goodness! What a cute tortoise!" Bulma smiled.

"Why is it talking?" Raditz said. "Actually I am a sea turtle," the turtle said with a blush. Chi-chi shoved around Raditz and he grabbed her arm, she turned and shot a glare at him. "Let go of me. It's just a turtle; he can't do anything to hurt me. We are looking for a man named Master Roshi," Chi-chi said to the turtle. "Oh, he lives here. Let me go get him for you," the turtle said to Chi-chi as he slowly turned around and made his way to the small pink house. Bulma rolled her eyes, stepped around Raditz and walked to the house past the turtle. "How am I supposed to protect these women if they are so stubborn?" Raditz mumbled to himself and followed Bulma.

After Bulma got to the door, she knocked on it loudly. "Hang on! Hang on!" she heard a voice call out. Suddenly the door swung open, "What could be so important that you have to knock so loudly! Don't you know I was doing my reading?" A small old man said as he opened the door. He looked at the person's feet in front up him then scanned up the legs, midsection, chest, and his eyes stopped at the chest, "Why hello there! How can I help you, eh-hehe." Bulma looked at the old man and covered her chest with her arms. "I am looking for a man called Master Roshi," she said blushing and her eye brows sown together.

"I am Master Roshi. Who are you?" Roshi said. "I am Bulma Briefs, this is my best friend Chi-chi, and Rapunzel back there is Raditz. Kami sent us to you," Bulma said. Raditz growled at the blue haired woman, "Who the fuck is Rapunzel?!" Raditz yelled; Bulma ignored him. "Kami sent you? Like the Guardian of the Earth Kami?" Roshi asked sounding skeptical. "Uh huh! He said he gave you a Dragon Ball in case of an emergency. Well, we have a good reason to use it," Bulma said and nodded. "Oh, well in that case, come in! I have to go find the thing. It's been 100 years since I've seen it," Roshi said as he stepped to the side. Raditz quickly cut off the women to make sure the old man's home was safe.

As he scanned the room, he noticed it was pretty empty, a table, a small couch, and a television set. It was showing women in tight outfits doing what looked like training exercises. Raditz turned his head and looked around the room, from what he could tell there wasn't a woman who was here. And the old man looked like he had never worked out a day in his life. Raditz shook his head and turned to the women, "It looks safe enough," he said and sat in a chair by a small table. Bulma and Chi-chi entered the house and stood off to the side. "Please have a seat, I'll get some coffee started and are you girls hungry?" Roshi asked.

"No not hungry thank you, but coffee sounds wonderful," Chi-chi answered. Both Bulma and Chi-chi sat on the small couch and Roshi went into the kitchen. "Why would Kami need the Dragon Balls? What's going on?" Roshi said as he put some coffee beans in a grinder. "Well, it's really a long story, and we are kind of in a rush," Bulma said. Roshi stepped out of the kitchen with 4 cups of coffee. "You can tell it to me while I look for the Dragon Ball, I am not going to give it to just anyone," Roshi said as he set two cups of coffee in front of the women.

Bulma sighed and began to explain the whole story to him. Once she was finished she looked down at her now almost empty coffee cup and waited for the old man to return into the room. "Here it is!" Roshi said and held out the small orange ball with 3 stars on it. Bulma poked her best friend who seemed to have fallen asleep and she turned to the table where Raditz had been sitting. "Raditz? Hey! Raditz!" Bulma yelled as she walked outside. She looked over at a rock to see Raditz sitting on it and staring at the turtle. "Raditz? What the hell are you doing?" Chi-chi said putting her hands on her hips. "This creature challenged my strength; I am proving to him that I am stronger," Raditz said not breaking his intense stare. "And how is looking at him proving that?" Bulma asked.

"Well, he is too slow to fight, that would be unfair. So we agreed on a staring contest," Raditz said. "Ts, you're an idiot," Chi-chi said. "Okay, well we better get going. We still have 6 more of these to find," she said as she reached towards the Dragon Ball. Master Roshi quickly pulled it to his chest, "What do I get in return?" he asked. Bulma fidgeted, "Uhm, well I have a lot of money. I can pay you whatever you want." "Money is of no use to me," Roshi said. "How about our ship?" Chi-chi offered. "No I don't need a ship. I know! How about you two give me a kiss?" Roshi said and wiped his nose with a hanky. The girls' eyes both got wide. "What a kiss?!" they yelled in unison. Raditz dropped his stare with the turtle. "No way! I am under orders of Prince Vegeta! I forbid it!" he said standing up.

"Hey, you dropped your stare, I win," the turtle said and smiled with pride. "Damn it," Raditz said and crossed his arms. "What about a kiss on the cheek?" Bulma said. The Turtle Hermit played with his beard for a moment. "Fine, I'll agree to that. But I want a kiss from both of you at the same time." "Fine," Bulma said. She walked over and stood next to the old man. Chi-chi didn't move and Bulma gave her a look that said 'get your ass over here before I kick it.' Chi-chi rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms. She stood on the other said of the old man and both of the girls leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. As they were about to stand up they both felt something touch their asses. Their eyes widened and they became furious. There were two loud bangs and the old man was sitting on the beach holding his head.

"You're just a dirty old man!" Bulma yelled as she picked the Dragon Ball up from the sand. "It was worth it!" Roshi said. Raditz pointed and laughed at the girls' faces, "You two walked right into that one!" "Shut up Raditz! You lost a staring contest with a turtle!" Chi-chi yelled at him and he stopped laughing and began to walk to the helicopter. "Come one Chi. Let's get out of here," Bulma said and followed Raditz. Once they got to the ship Bulma yelled out, "Thank you!" and they took off to find the next Dragon Ball.

*Kami's Lookout*

"Piccolo, why don't you tell the two Saiyans that their meal is ready," Mr. PoPo said. Piccolo nodded and made his way down the long hallway. As he walked up the stairs, he heard strange noises coming from one of the bed chambers. It sounded as though someone was in pain. He picked up his pace and swung open the door to the room the sound was coming from. His eyes widened to the sight that was in front of him. Two very naked Saiyans were lying across the bed. They didn't even notice his presence. He quickly turned away and shut the door behind them. Kami walked up to Piccolo. "Is everything okay?" Piccolos face had a blush going across it. "Everything is fine. Tell PoPo that the Saiyans are not ready for dinner. I need to go meditate," he said as he brushed past Kami.

*Hyperbolic Time Chamber*

The empty space of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber echoed with Kakarot's screams. This was the third day of his tail training, and he hadn't made much progress at all. Kakarot's tail was still too sensitive. 'Why isn't this working!? This worked perfectly for me when I was training!' Vegeta thought as he let go of Kakarot's tail and told him to do more exercises. He was doing them flawlessly now, able to keep up with Vegeta's own pace. Yet his tail was still a weakness. Vegeta walked away from Kakarot, sat down and thought, 'What are the differences between us?' Kakarot was a born fighter like him. They were both raised to be powerful warriors, although Kakarot started later because he was too weak. Then he thought back to all the times he and Kakarot sparred as children.

'He always held back when he was winning, even if I didn't. He never fought to hurt me completely…usually,' Vegeta thought. He remembered a time when he had insulted Gine by calling her a weakling. Kakarot had actually punched him hard enough to break his nose! Vegeta then thought back to how Kakarot never was very thrilled when he was sent on missions. He didn't hate it, but he didn't enjoy the slaughter like the rest of his kin. 'Is that it? Can it be that Kakarot can only push himself when he's angry?' Bardock told him about how Kakarot had saved him and Raditz on Leuma, the sight of Nappa, Bardock, and Raditz all beaten had infuriated Kakarot and allowed him to mercilessly slaughter Zarbon's soldiers. 'Anger huh? Why not,' Vegeta thought.

Vegeta then walked back to Kakarot and told him, "Get up." Kakarot obeyed him and then Vegeta grabbed his tail and tripped him, making him fall down flat on his face. "Gods this brings back memories," Vegeta said. "You mean *AAAAH!* you had this problem too?" Kakarot managed through his screams of pain. "No, this reminds me of the last time I saw your mother," Vegeta said with a wicked grin. "What!?" Kakarot yelled then Vegeta twisted his tail with both hands. "Oh yes, she was screaming just as loud as this when I stuck it in her," Vegeta said. "NO!" Kakarot yelled. "Oh yes. I think you recall that your Father was still busy on Agric, it had been so long since she had had a man," Vegeta said, and saw that Kakarot was getting angry.

"She moaned like a whore as I pounded her cunt! LIKE A WHORE!" Vegeta yelled at Kakarot then was surprised when Kakarot sprung up and punched him in his face, breaking his nose! Kakarot grabbed Vegeta and punched him in the stomach, screaming the whole time, "MY MOTHER! IS NOT! A WHOOORRREEE!" Vegeta quickly blasted Kakarot in his face with ki to make him let go. 'Damn, I think I went too far!' Kakarot charged him again and Vegeta barely blocked his punch and kicked his head, sending him flying up only for Kakarot to unleash a massive blast of ki at him, hitting him full on. Vegeta got up quickly and flew at Kakarot, giving him a furious combination of punches and kicks to his face.

On it went for hours, the two Saiyans pounded on each other mercilessly; mountains erupted from the ground and were quickly destroyed as they punched each other into them. Finally their fight ended when Vegeta kicked Kakarot in his head at the same time Kakarot punched him in the jaw, knocking them both out. When they came back into consciousness Kakarot turned to Vegeta who said, "It looks like we beat that weakness." To prove it he grabbed Kakarot's tail, he didn't even flinch. "Wow! I didn't feel a thing," Kakarot said as he and Vegeta both tiredly stood up and limped back to the living space. "Hey Vegeta," Kakarot asked, "Did you really have sex with my mother?" Vegeta looked at him angrily and said, "Don't be such an idiot Kakarot! Of course I didn't! I only said that so we could get rid of that weakness in your tail." The two of them ate what they could then limped to their beds.


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Past

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 10: Dark Past.

*Hyperbolic Time Chamber*

It was hot; his skin was beginning to burn. But there was no way to escape the fire. He had been standing in the same spot for what felt like months. The Prince and Kakarot decided to go their separate ways for the last few months to train their minds. He had felt Kakarot's ki power up a few times, but he ignored it. Vegeta knew that training is mind was going to be the most difficult training for him to endure yet. Sparring with Kakarot had it challenges, but fighting, for Vegeta, was easier than meditation. Being secluded with his mind, his demons, he didn't meditate often. But he needed to train his mind, Frieza was known for playing mind games. And Vegeta didn't want anything to stop him from reaching his ultimate goal: to destroy Frieza.

Suddenly anger built up inside of him, the fire was not dancing around him like tornadoes. He began to power up, and suddenly Bulma passed through his head. He could see Frieza torturing her, the way Frieza tortured his mother. He began to scream, the fire was engulfing him. Suddenly it stopped, and he heard a woman's voice. "Vegeta, my son. Don't let Frieza take her the way your father let him take me," she said. "He didn't have a choice mother, he couldn't over power him," Vegeta said as he fell to his knees, he could see her clear as day. "My Prince; don't forget your Pride, but don't forget your feelings. You love her, please, tell her," she said.

And then blood shot out of her mouth, as her head fell forward; Vegeta could see Frieza. He was laughing, "Vegeta, you are a fool if you think you can beat me! I will do to your Earth woman the same as I did to your mother. Slow and painful, she will call out your name and there won't be a damn thing you can do about it! And when I am finished having my way with her; and her bloody corpse is laying lifeless on the ground, then I will torture you, and you will think what I have done to you in the past is a cake walk! HAHAHA!" Frieza's voice was screaming in his head, and his lifeless mother kept changing into Bulma.

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore, the thought of Frieza touching Bulma made a fire burn inside of him, he let out a howl and his ki surrounding him turned gold. "You won't have the chance! I will slaughter you! I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU!" Kakarot was watching in the distance. He couldn't believe his eyes, Vegeta's power was enormous, and it was only getting stronger. He noticed something change about Vegeta, but it was just a flash. He couldn't tell what had happened but he knew that it was good. Suddenly he noticed the sky turned back to white, and Vegeta collapsed. Kakarot ran towards him. "Prince Vegeta! Are you alright?" Kakarot said with worry in his voice. "Get off me Kakarot, we have but a few days left in here. Are you ready to show me everything you got?" Vegeta said. Kakarot smiled, "Yes, I am ready."

*Bulma*

Bulma, Chi-chi and Raditz stepped out of the helicopter. They had just finished getting their third Dragon Ball. And they had one more to get that was flashing on the locator. After they retrieved this one, they were going to head back to the Lookout because it had almost been 24 hours since Kakarot and Vegeta entered the Time Chamber. Bulma was ready to see Vegeta, even though it had only been a day, she felt like it had been forever. Raditz tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, are you going to tell us how far we need to walk?" he said sarcastically. Bulma clicked on the locator twice, "It looks like the Dragon Ball is just 500 ft in that direction," she said as she pointed to the south.

As they were walking through the thick forest, they heard a snap and a scream. Raditz and Bulma quickly turned around and noticed a large hole in the ground. Bulma ran to it and saw Chi-chi lying at the bottom. "CHI! Are you okay? Radtiz! Go get her out of there!" Bulma yelled, worry taking over her voice. Raditz jumped down to the hole, and put two fingers to her neck. "She has a pulse, she is just unconscious," Raditz said as he lifted her up and floated out of the hole. "But we are going to need to get to someone quickly; her leg is bleeding pretty badly," Raditz told Bulma. Bulma sighed in relief, and she grabbed onto Raditz and he floated up past the trees.

Once they were above the trees, Raditz saw smoke coming from a small building. He flew in that direction and they landed in front of the house. Bulma ran up to the door and knocked on the door. An older looking man opened it, "Hello? Can I help you?" he asked. "Yes, it seems my friend fell into a hole, she's unconscious and has lost a lot of blood!" Bulma said, tears in her eyes. "Yes, yes. Bring her in this way!" the old man said and hurried into the house. He quickly cleared of a wooden table and laid a blanket down on it. Bulma fussed over Chi-chi as Raditz laid her on the table. "Watch her neck! She's not a Saiyan you idiot!" Bulma yelled at Raditz. "Trust me, if I wanted to break her neck I would have done it by now!" Raditz yelled back

"Now kids; yelling at one and other isn't going to make her better. Here," the old man said handing Bulma some dried up leaves. "Go make some tea, in the kitchen. And you, I need you to go outside and find the plant by my shed, it has large green leaves and smells very strong. You can't miss it," the old man said to Bulma and Raditz. They both did as they were told. As Bulma walked out of the kitchen she saw out the window that Raditz was standing guard by the door, and the old man was rolling some liquid out of the lid. Bulma sat by him and studied him. He looked pretty old; he had very small eyes, big eyebrows and a bushy white mustache. He was wearing an orange coat and a small green hat.

Bulma pushed some tea closer to him and he smiled, "Thank you young lady." "You can call me Bulma," she said to him, "And that is my friend Chi-chi, the tall guy standing outside is Raditz." "My name is Gohan. Once I put the liquid from this plant on your friends cut, she will be good as new. But she will need some rest after hitting her head," Old Gohan told Bulma. "Is her leg broken?" Bulma asked him. "No, but it will be very sore. What were you doing all the way out here anyways?" Gohan asked Bulma.

"We are looking for these things called the Dragon Balls. There are 7 of them, and I have a locator that said there as a Dragon Ball not too far from where we were at. And that's when Chi-chi fell into that hole," Bulma explained. Gohan put the leaf onto Chi-chi's wound and she flinched a little. "Yes, I know it stings," he told her. As she slowly woke up, he helped her sit up. "Here you go honey, have some tea. It will help stop infection," Gohan said as he put the cup up to her lips. Bulma ran over to Chi-chi and moved some hair from her face, "Are you okay Chi?" Bulma asked. Chi-chi nodded and smiled. "I just have a really bad head ache. How did I get here?" Chi-chi asked as she took a sip of the tea.

"Raditz brought you here, and this man, Gohan, was kind enough to let us into his home, and he fixed you right up," Bulma explained. Chi-chi swung her legs around from the table and looked at the old man. "Thank you Gohan, you saved my life!" Chi-chi smiled at the old man. "Chi? Do you think you can walk? We need to get you back to the helicopter. Raditz and I will get the Dragon Ball. Then we need to get back to Kami's Lookout, Kakarot and Vegeta should be coming out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber soon." Bulma said Chi-chi nodded, and Gohan came up behind Bulma with a smile on his face. "Is this what you are looking for?" he said as he held out a Dragon Ball with 4 stars. "Oh my goodness! Yes it is!" Bulma yelled. "As soon as you said Kami, I knew you were good people. Go ahead and take it. And good luck in your travels," the old man said.

Raditz popped his head in the door, "Are you ready? They are going to be out soon, and then it will be my turn to go in." Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to punch whoever it was that touched him. As he turned around he noticed a short lady in front of him "Mother?" he asked and Gine nodded, "Your father told me to come find you. The Prince and your brother are almost done in the Time Chamber," she smiled and pushed past her son. "He also told me that Kakarot fancies one of you, and I couldn't wait to meet you. Which one is Chi-chi?" Gine said with a smile. Bulma pointed to her best friend sitting on the table. Gine's smile got bigger. "Oh my Gods! You are gorgeous!" she said as she wrapped her arms around Chi-chi. "Uh, well thank you. Can I ask who are you?" Chi-chi said. "Oh! I am Gine, Raditz and Kakarot's mother," Gine smiled.

Chi-chi's eyes widen and she looked at Bulma. Gine looked around at her surroundings, and back at the two girls. "Is everything okay?" Gine asked. "Uh yea, everything is fine. Chi-chi just fell into a hole, but she's fine now. We were just about to go," Bulma said. "What? She fell into a hole! Raditz! You were supposed to protect her!" Gine said and glared at Raditz. "She's not my mate. She's Kakarot's," Raditz said and walked back outside. Gine sighed, "Well, come on then. I am sure the boys will be ready to see you." Bulma laughed at the sound of someone calling Kakarot and Vegeta 'boys.'

Bulma helped Chi-chi off of the table, and Gine cut in. "Here I'll take her, Raditz can take you," Bulma nodded and turned around to Gohan, "Thank you so much for everything! We really appreciate it." Gohan smiled, "It was my pleasure, here is the Dragon Ball and I will start watching where I dig my holes from now on," he laughed and Bulma laughed with him. She turned around and stepped out of the door to Raditz, "Hey we are going, can you take me to the copter so I can put it back in its capsule?" Bulma asked Raditz. "Why can't you just walk?" Raditz scoffed. Suddenly Gine was in front of him with crazy speed. "Raditz, you take this nice young lady to her copter!" she said and grabbed his ear. "Fine! Fine! I'll take her! Just let go of me!" Raditz blushed that his mother was treating him this way in front of others. He picked up Bulma and quickly took her to her copter. Bulma capsuled it and she held onto Raditz once more and they flew to Kami's Lookout.

*Hyperbolic Time Chamber*

Kakarot and Vegeta's armor was reduced to a few barely attached plates and pieces. It was nearing the end of their training, they had been excruciatingly hard on each other, but this was the last day. After this they would leave and allow Raditz and Bardock to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. During their time they had grown immeasurably stronger, Vegeta and Kakarot had even discovered the secret to concealing their power levels like Piccolo had. Now, they were ready to go one final round against each other and truly test each others mettle.

Vegeta and Kakarot jumped aback about a hundred ft away from each other and yelled out with all their might. Their ki surrounded them in massive auras as the ground quaked and mountains started to rise in the background. "This is it Kakarot, let's see if you've learned anything!" Vegeta yelled. "Come on!" Kakarot responded and the two mighty warriors flew straight at each other. Vegeta punched Kakarot's stomach then was quickly kneed in his own. Kakarot blocked Vegeta's next thirty punches and responded with his own kicks. Their movements were so swift no one who hadn't undergone similar training as them could possibly follow them. Vegeta blocked and dodged Kakarot's kicks with all his skill and then blasted him away with a mighty blast of ki.

Kakarot dodged Vegeta's follow up ki blasts, all one hundred of them and answered with his own. Several of them hit Vegeta and more pieces of his armor crumbled off his body. He didn't pay attention; he only flew straight at Kakarot, dodging ki blasts as he went. He then disappeared and reappeared under Kakarot and grabbed his legs then swung around and pounded him into a nearby mountain. Pieces of Kakarot's own armor flaked off of him like a snake's skin before he quickly forced himself to spin around, making Vegeta let go of him and allowing Kakarot to elbow his head from above, sending him crashing into the ground. Vegeta quickly jumped up and dodged Kakarot's descending kick then kicked his back, sending him face first into another mountain.

Kakarot soon destroyed the mountain with a ferocious roar and summoned up more power into his fists. He flew straight at Vegeta and punched him as hard and fast as he was physically able. Vegeta barely caught Kakarot's fists after being punched dozens of times and head butted his chin then flipped around and axe kicked the top of his head. Kakarot barely fell on his feet and quickly blocked Vegeta's follow up strike; he was buried up to his knees in the ground from the power of the kick. Kakarot then grabbed Vegeta's foot and threw him into a nearby mountain and then followed up with a massive ki blast, destroying the mountain. Kakarot put his hands on his knees and sucked in air. "Oh gods don't tell me I just killed my Prince," he huffed.

"You can't kill me that easily Kakarot," Vegeta said as he walked out of the rubble, his body naked as they day he was born and covered in bruises and dozens of small cuts. Vegeta then summoned a red ball of ki energy into his hand and threw it at Kakarot. Kakarot dodged the blast and then threw a blue ball of ki at Vegeta who also dodged it. "That the best you got!?" Vegeta yelled. Kakarot grinned, "Nope," and Vegeta realized Kakarot's energy was following him! "Not funny!" Vegeta said, "Unless it's you!" Kakarot barely dodged Vegeta's own attack. The two of them flew around, dodging within a hairsbreadth of each others homing attacks.

At last Vegeta got fed up with this and flew straight at Kakarot, who got the same idea as well. There was a massive explosion of energy as they collided in midair, followed by two smaller explosions as their attacks finally found their targets. The two of them fell to the ground and struggled to get up to continue the fight. Slowly and painfully they got up and stood facing each other, both now stripped of their armor and clothes. Finally, Kakarot smiled and said, "Good one, my Prince," and fell down. Vegeta smiled, "I win," and helped him up. The doors to Kami's Lookout opened up, and the two of them walked out.

*Kami's Lookout*

Bulma, Raditz, Chi-chi and Gine had just landed onto the lookout. Bardock met them and hugged his wife. "I see you tracked them down," he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yea, you know, you need to teach your oldest son to not be so serious. He didn't even hug his old mother when I showed up," Gine glared at Raditz, and he rolled his eyes.

Kami walked up to the girls and the Saiyans. "The Prince and Kakarot should be coming out any moment. Would you like to go in that direction?" Kami said. They all nodded and walked towards the large doors. Piccolo noticed the human with the black air was limping. And he untied a bag from his hip and walked over to her, "Here take one of these, they are senzu beans. They'll heal you up." He handed one to her and she thanked him. After she swallowed the bean she suddenly felt amazing.

Chi-chi ran over to Bulma, "Bulma listen! Piccolo just gave me this magic bean, and it healed…" Suddenly she noticed the two Saiyans that stepped out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber butt naked! Bulma looked over to see what Chi-chi was staring at and Bulma said "Oh my goodness!" and cover her eyes. "Hey guys!" Kakarot said not covering anything up. Chi-chi just turned her head and observed him. Gine ran up in front of him, "Kakarot! There are women present! Have some decency!" Bulma looked over at Vegeta; he was covering himself, and blushing. "Vegeta, what happened to your armor?" she asked trying to keep her eyes on his eyes.

"Kakarot and I may have over done it in our last sparring match," he said as he was blushing. "Oh, okay, well here." Bulma looked around and ran in a different direction. Vegeta watched to see where she was going. He didn't feel as comfortable as Kakarot did. He was raised in a kingdom, always told to present himself with pride. Kakarot was raised in the back woods of Planet Vegeta. Bulma ran back towards Vegeta, "Here, I found you a blanket," she said as she handed it to Vegeta. Vegeta looked at where both of his hands were placed, and looked back up to Bulma. "Oh heh right," Bulma giggled she held out the blanket and turned away from him. Vegeta quickly took the blanket out of her hand and wrapped it around his waist.

"Thank you woman," Vegeta said to Bulma. She smiled and said, "You're welcome." And they turned back towards the others. Bulma felt arms wrap around her waist and kissed the side of her head. "I missed you," Vegeta said. Bulma blushed, "It's only been one day." "To you, but it's been 1 year for me," he said seductively in her ear. Bulma realized that Vegeta was naked and she quickly stepped away from him and she cleared her throat. "So, I think I can make some new armor, if you like?" she said embarrassed. Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at her confused. "Yes, that would be fine. Would you like me to fly you to your home?" he suggested. "Uh…Oh, no I have the helicopter," Bulma said and blushed more seeing that his blanket slide down a little.

Bardock walked up to the Prince and Bulma, "Sire, Raditz and I are about to go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, any word of advice?" Bardock asked. Vegeta looked at him with a serious look. "Be prepared for anything," Vegeta said. Bardock bowed his head, "Thank you sire." Vegeta nodded his head in return. "Good luck," he said and Bardock and Raditz stepped into the room and the door shut. Vegeta looked back to Bulma; he needed to tell her what he felt. He wanted her, no, he needed her. He just endured a whole year without a woman. That doesn't include the time he had gone without a woman before. Normally he wouldn't care if he had a woman or not. But something about Bulma he was addicted to. He couldn't get enough of her. Ever since the first time she kissed him, he didn't know what to do with himself after.

Bulma threw her capsule and a helicopter popped out. She stepped in and started up the engine. She noticed that Vegeta got in the helicopter with her. "Vegeta, I am just going to my house. You don't have to come with me," Bulma said still feeling very uncomfortable that Vegeta was half naked. She didn't know what was going on with herself; she had seen Yamcha half-naked a million times. That boy never believed in a shirt, and she never felt embarrassed around him, but Vegeta… His body was amazing. And Bulma felt very self-conscious around him. Vegeta's voice stopped her train of thought. "I am not going to let you out of my sight for very long," Vegeta said. Bulma smiled and focused on getting the helicopter off the ground.

*Hyperbolic Time Chamber*

The doors closed behind Bardock and Raditz and they both walked out of the living space. They were both driven to their knees at first by the greater gravity, but forced themselves to stand up. "No wonder Kakarot and Prince Vegeta managed to get so strong in here," Bardock said. "Raditz, let's go through our usual routines, and then we'll spar like they did," he told his oldest son. "Right," Raditz said and they both got to it. Raditz started his exercise by running as fast as he could a thousand times around the living space, not wanting to tempt fate by going too far away from it. He then stopped running and got down on one knee then lifted himself up on one leg; he did this 20000 times, alternating his legs each time. He followed these up with 20000 squats, 10000 pushups and did an elbow plank for thirty minutes, and followed up with 10000 arm lifts. Raditz then got up and did 40000 climber exercises, a twenty minute star plank, and finished with 10000 sit-ups.

Bardock wasn't slacking on his training as Raditz did his. He was already on his second set in fact just as Raditz finished his first set. Bardock sweated as he did 30000 jumping jacks followed with 20000 squats. He got down and did 10000 cross punch sit-ups and 10000 rotating planks and elbow plank arm lifts. He then finished his set with 6000 pushups, 12000 climber exercises and 12000 punches and kicks. The two of them kept on doing sets of their respective exercises as they went, struggling to acclimate to the greater gravity. Raditz at last finished his last set and got on his hands and knees. 'Damn it all! I need to push myself; I can't keep being so weak!' he thought, thinking about how much more powerful Kakarot had become.

He saw that his father was doing stretches and did the same before he walked over to him. "Alright Raditz, you need to get rid of your tail's weakness. I should have trained you a lot sooner than this, but my missions never gave me the time to. You need to sit down cross legged and then lift yourself up using your tail, like this," Bardock demonstrated the technique to Raditz. Raditz imitated his Father and was soon keeping up with him. They did this for several hours until sweat was pouring off of them. "Alright, let's see if we got any progress," Bardock said. Raditz's tail unwrapped itself from around his waist and went into Bardock's hand. Bardock squeezed the tail, Raditz didn't feel a thing! Bardock smiled, "Alright, let's rest up for now, tomorrow is when your real training begins." Then they stood up and walked into the living space and went to their beds.


	11. Chapter 11: Passion for Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 11: The Passion for Sweet Revenge

Bulma and Vegeta finally landed at Capsule Corp., she hadn't said more than 2 words to him and she wouldn't look at him. He was very confused, had he changed so much in a year that she didn't find him attractive anymore? Was she back with that human weakling? What could it be? Suddenly a draft of wind swept up his blanket, his eye squinted a little and he looked down only to be reminded that he was only being covered by a blanket. 'Could that be it?' he thought to himself and he looked over to Bulma.

Her face was still sporting a very red blush, and she could tell she knew he was looking at her. She was looking at him from the side of her eyes. 'Could… This woman… Be a virgin?' he thought. Suddenly, they stopped at a small blue door that read 'Lab'; Bulma unlocked it, and stepped in. She flipped on the light and cleared her throat, "There is a shower in that room over there, if you wanted to take a shower. It shouldn't take me long to make you some armor, I have been working on it for a while," she said and pointed in the direction of the other door.

"I could probably use a good shower," Vegeta said and he walked in that direction. He stopped suddenly, and a dark look came across his face. "Would you like to join me?" he said with a smirk, looking at her seductively from the corner of his eyes. She put a hand over her mouth and fiercely blushed. "Oh, Vegeta; you can't be serious, I couldn't shower with you. There wouldn't be enough room," she giggled. 'Yep, she's a virgin.' Vegeta thought and huffed out some air. He spun around on his heels and started to walk towards her. "You're right, there wouldn't be enough room. We would have to help each other wash," Vegeta said as he moved closer to her.

He looked as though he was a lion stalking his prey, the next thing she knew, he had her pinned up against the table. "Or we could do things that would make us even dirtier," he whispered in her ear, and gently kissed her neck. Shivers went down her spin and she got goose bumps. "Vegeta," Bulma said breathlessly. "Yes?" he replied still kissing her neck and going down to her shoulder. "I-uh-I have never done this before," Bulma said as she scooted back a little. "I assumed as much, do you not want to do this? I will stop if not," Vegeta said and he took in her lips as persuasion.

Bulma's knees went weak, if Vegeta hadn't been holding her against the table she would have fallen down. 'Do I want to do this with him? Of course I do, how is that even a question?' she thought. She wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and he picked her up and placed her onto the lab table. 'She didn't say no,' Vegeta thought. His hand traveled down her back and to her front. He proceeded to take it under her shirt, and the tips of his fingers lightly caressed the smooth skin of her stomach. She squeaked a little into Vegeta's mouth, and he hummed back. He slowly pulled her shirt over her head and popped her bra off with ease. Bulma was in such bliss she didn't even realize that her breasts were bare, and she was in front of Vegeta.

He took to her lips again, and put his hands on her chest and began to massage them, Bulma moaned a little and he smirked. He started down her neck with kisses and small nibbles, not enough to hurt her, but just enough to make her porcelain skin turn red. Once his mouth made it to her mounds, he lightly took his tongue around the outside of her nipple, his hand not forgetting about the other breast. Bulmas head fell back and he cried out. 'How can this feel so good?' she thought. And suddenly, when she didn't think it could get much better, it did. Vegeta began to suck on the small nub, and every now and then he would take his tongue back and forth on the nipple. "Oh Vegeta," she said through her teeth.

He looked up to her and raised his face to hers, and began to kiss her passionately. 'She tastes so good,' he thought, he needed to be in her; he needed to know what she felt like. His hand slid down past he thighs and went up her purple skirt. 'What is he doing?' she thought, her eyes becoming wide. Suddenly she felt a finger slide into her. "Oh my fuck!" Bulma said out loud, but inside her head she began to panic 'I don't think I can do this, I don't think I am ready.' "Vegeta stop," Bulma said quickly. He broke the kiss and looked at her. She saw that dark look was in his eyes, the look that she saw when he beat up Yamcha. Her stomach dropped.

Vegeta smirked and didn't lose eye contact with her, his finger still inside of here. He made a come hither motion and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Oh! VEGETA!" she screamed out. But her brain came back to her. 'You aren't ready for this; you don't know that much about him,' she thought and she began to shake involuntarily. "Please! Vegeta stop!" she said and pushed away from him. His eyes were still dark. 'There is no stopping now, I have a taste. I need more,' he thought and then flashes of a torture session with Frieza went through his head.

"This is how you are meant to be seen you little bloody monkey…Ass up! How do you want it this time my dear sweet Prince? Rough, or gentle? Oh what am I kidding, it's not like you have a say in the matter. When I am done with you, you won't be able to walk for weeks. AH! HAHAHA!" Frieza said, and tears ran down the young Vegeta's face.

"Uh!" Vegeta snapped back to reality, he looked down onto the table to a very scared woman. "Bulma I…" he said and held his hand out, but before he could touch her she slapped him."I think you should get some fresh air. Prince Vegeta," Bulma said hatefully. Vegeta only nodded and stepped outside. After about 10 minutes of being outside, he came back in to take that shower he was going to take before he got distracted. He walked past the woman, she didn't even look at him, and she just continued to work on the almost finished armor.

He quickly got into the shower, and his mind began to wonder. 'I have never had a problem controlling myself. Why is it that lately it is getting harder and harder for me? It's almost like when she is around, I turned into something I am not. When I almost killed that stupid human she was there. And just a few minutes ago, I could have raped her! I would not have been able to live with myself if that had happened,' he thought back to when he was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, 'I didn't have any problem with self-control then. Not once did I purposely try to kill Kakarot. What is wrong with me?'

He had kept his hands balled up in fists so tight blood was oozing out of the palms of his hands. "Until I can control this new power, whatever it maybe, I can't risk anymore temptation with her," he said aloud, the water began to get cold so he stepped out of the shower. He used his ki to dry himself off, and he wrapped a towel around his waist. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard a knock. He waited a few seconds to not seem too eager and he opened the door slowly. Bulma was standing in front of him; she had a look of indifference on her face. "Here, this one is yours," she said and held out a small capsule. "Thank you," Vegeta nodded. He clicked the top and threw it in front of him.

Bulma turned her back as Vegeta got dressed. She was just happy he was going to have some clothes on. Now she could look him in the eyes, and actually focus on them. Vegeta turned and looked at himself in the mirror. "Wow these are… Shiny," he said, that was the best compliment he could think of for the platinum armor. "Yea it's the strongest material in the word. I changed it a bit so it would bend and be flexible for you. But there wasn't anything I could do about the shine. I kind of like it though," Bulma said and she checked her teeth in the reflection of his chest plate.

"Cheeky aren't you," Vegeta chuckled. He took his hands down her shoulders and he sighed. "Listen woman, what happened earlier, I didn't mean…" he was cut off by Bulmas lips touching his."Its fine Vegeta, I am sorry, I should have told you I wasn't ready yet," she said as she pulled away from him. "That still gives me no excuse to put fear into you. I am a Prince not a barbarian," he said and he bowed his head apologetically. Bulma smiled and grabbed his arm. "Don't worry, I am not scared anymore. Come on; let's take the rest of armor to everyone else," she pulled at him. But he didn't budge. "Vegeta? What's wrong?" she asked him, his face was serious. Suddenly he picked her up and flew at full speed towards the Lookout.

*Kami's Lookout*

Once Vegeta landed and set Bulma down and she swiped the flies away from her hair out of her face. "Shit, did you have to fly so fast?" she rolled her eyes at him. "WOAH! Snazzy outfit there Prince! Where you going? The Royal Ball?" the still stark naked Kakarot said, elbowing him in the side. 'That thing is hideous! It is way too shiny!' Kakarot thought to himself. "Here Kakarot, I made you one too," Bulma said holding out a capsule. "Oh! Gee! Thanks Bulma. But I…" Kakarot said trying to think of an excuse not to put on the armor. "Shut up and put on the damn armor Kakarot!" Chi-chi and Vegeta both yelled at him in unison.

Suddenly there were two figures walking towards them. "Bardock! Did you see anything?" Vegeta asked. "Yes Sire, which is why Raditz and I shortened our training. He is coming," Bardock said. Gine walked up to her husband. "Who is coming Bardock?" she asked him and suddenly Zarbon and over 400 of Frieza's men landed onto the Lookout. "What are you doing here you big lizard?" Vegeta asked Zarbon. Zarbon smirked and bowed his head. "I came to bring you home, my Prince." "HA! The correct answer was you came to die," Vegeta replied.

Vegeta glanced over in Bardock's direction, he nodded towards the Earth women and Bardock returned the nod. He walked over to Kami, "I think you and the girls should get to safety. This could get very dangerous," Bardock said to Kami. "I think you are right. Piccolo will stay and help you," Kami said. "As will I," Gine said wrapping her arm around Bardock's. "Gine, it has been a long time since you have fought. Do you think you can manage?" Bardock said with concern. "I am the mother of 2 of the youngest Elite soldiers, and the wife of the King's General. My pride will be my strength," she said as she got on her tip toes and lightly kissed her husband's cheek.

"Bulma, I think you should go with Kami. I don't want you to see this fight," Vegeta said. Bulma was about to protest, until she saw the look in his eyes. "Yes, okay," She said sheepishly and ran into the direction of the building. "I see you have found you a slave. I will make sure she is traded to a good master after your death," Zarbon said grinning. "I don't think I will need to worry about that lizard boy. The only one dying today is you," Vegeta replied.

Zarbon stared at Vegeta. "Well, it seems that your fashion sense has worsened since you came to this planet," he said with a smirk. He then broke into an all out grin when he checked Vegeta's power level and saw that it had decreased to 10000. "Oh Vegeta, you poor deluded fool, it would seem that your time on Earth has only softened you up," Zarbon said. Vegeta only crossed his arms and smirked at him, "Well come on then, let's see just how much stronger than me you are." Vegeta flew up into the air, yelling down at the other Saiyans and Piccolo, "Give them all Hell!" Bardock, Kakarot, Gine, Raditz, and Piccolo all charged at Zarbon's soldiers. They fought all around Zarbon and Vegeta, who only paid attention to one another. Zarbon then pulled down his arm sleeves and transformed, "I'm going to enjoy this!" he yelled as he charged at Vegeta.

Vegeta blocked his knee strike with his own knee. "WHAT!" Zarbon said in shock. "Go ahead Zarbon, try again," Vegeta said, still smirking. Zarbon went for a kick to his head and then his abdomen, Vegeta dodged both attacks. "Honestly Zarbon, I knew that you got uglier when you transformed, but I didn't realize that you got slower as well," Vegeta joked. Zarbon glared at him and roared, "I'll show you slow!" He then punched and kicked at him with all his might, no untrained creature could possibly even follow his movements. Vegeta dodged and blocked all of his attacks, still maintaining his smirk. 'This is incredible! I really have gotten stronger in that Hyperbolic Time Chamber! Dodging Zarbon's attacks might as well be child's play!' Vegeta then looked all around and grinned at what he saw.

Kakarot was flying around, killing Zarbon's soldiers with his bare hands while Raditz was blasting them with his ki. Bardock and Gine were a whirlwind of death to all that got within their sight, and Piccolo was killing two soldiers at once with every blast of ki. Vegeta snapped out of this distraction when Zarbon finally managed to kick him in the head, sending him back ten feet. "HA!" Zarbon yelled, "I knew you were only getting lucky!" Zarbon then put his left hand on his right arm, "DIE!" The red ki blast went right for Vegeta. It looked so slow now in his trained eyes. He let it get closer and then with a powerful roar that shattered all the windows within 100 yards of him, stopped the ki blast with his own ki. When the smoke cleared Zarbon saw that he was completely unharmed!

"WHAT!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" Zarbon screamed. Vegeta chuckled at him, "You see Zarbon; I am a Saiyan, the greatest warrior race in the universe. When we are injured, as long as we survive, we only become that much stronger. I'm certain that I could have defeated you long before now after our last battle, but I wanted to be absolutely sure that I would be ready to face even more powerful adversaries. And it would seem that my fellow Saiyans have gotten stronger as well." Zarbon finally looked and saw that half his men were already dead! "IMPOSSIBLE!" he yelled, "Your power level is only 10000!" "Oh, it is very possible, because I picked up a few tricks during my time on Earth. And one of them was how to hide my power level. I'll admit, I was surprised too, but once I put my mind to it, it was very easy," Vegeta said, looking at Zarbon like a shark eyeing a little fish.

Vegeta then unfolded his arms and his ki surrounded him and flared out like a sun! With a mighty roar it flared out even more and Zarbon activated his scouter, only for it to immediately explode. 'NO! NO NO NO! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HER NOW!' Zarbon thought and tried to fly off only for Vegeta to appear in front of him. "Frieza isn't here to save you now," Vegeta told him. Zarbon punched at him, Vegeta caught it. "I remember how you betrayed my father, and what it cost me," Vegeta told him darkly. Zarbon tried to fly away, but Vegeta gripped his fist harder, and he couldn't make him let go. Zarbon punched and kicked at him, and Vegeta acted like they were mere hits from a little child! "You enjoyed watching Frieza torture me! I remember that look in your eyes! Now tell me, do I have the same look in mine!" Vegeta yelled as he punched Zarbon in his stomach hard enough to shatter his armor and make him cough up blood. "It's payback time!" Vegeta yelled as he unleashed a mad flurry of kicks all over Zarbon's body. Zarbon couldn't block any of Vegeta's kicks, he was just too fast!

After what felt like an eternity of pain Vegeta finally stopped and looked at his handiwork. He had held back, but Zarbon was still bleeding from his mouth and was missing several teeth, not to mention that he had turned a new shade of purple from all the bruises around his armor less body, while the armor was now shattered into a million pieces. "No, Vegeta, please, have mercy! Spare me, and I will help you fight Frieza. You know that I am his second in command; you know that the men like me better than him. Spare my life, and Frieza's whole army can be yours!" Zarbon begged for his life. Vegeta only glared death at him, "This is for my mother!" Vegeta then disappeared and reappeared behind Zarbon and landed a furious elbow to Zarbon's back, breaking his spine! "And this is for Nappa! I hope he gives you a warm welcome in Hell!" Vegeta grabbed Zarbon's ankle and threw him high up into the air and yelled, "GALLICK GUN!" Zarbon could only scream as he was disintegrated from the powerful blast.

Once the smoke cleared and Vegeta saw that Zarbon was nowhere in sight, he fell to his knees. "Thank the Gods," Vegeta said. He felt as though some weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He did it; he avenged Nappa's death, and partly his mother's. He began to chuckle, and suddenly his chuckle turned into a full bellied laugh. "TAKE THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Vegeta said pointing to the sky. Kakarot ran up to Vegeta, "Prince Vegeta? Is everything okay? What is so funny?" Kakarot asked.

Vegeta stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants and gloves. "Oh nothing, but when I die, and I'm in Hell, remind me that Nappa owes me 700 Saiya credits," Vegeta said. "700 Saiya credits!? What for?" Kakarot asked shocked. "Nappa and I had a bet. I said that Zarbon would lose his dignity, and try to betray Frieza before he died. Nappa said Zarbon would shit himself. The bet was actually for 1400 Saiya credits. But we were both right," Vegeta said with a smirk.


	12. Chapter 12: The Celebration

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 12: The Celebration

*Kami's Lookout*

Once they realized it had quieted down significantly outside, Bulma and Chi-chi made a mad dash out to the lookout, Kami right behind them. Bulma saw Vegeta laughing and she sighed. It was a sigh of relief, she didn't know who that blue guy was that showed up, but he looked strong and she was concerned Vegeta wouldn't make it out of the battle. As she got closer to him, she noticed there wasn't a scratch on him. Vegeta could feel her energy coming his way and he turned to face her.

Vegeta saw the blue haired woman running towards him, he wasn't sure if it was the high he was on from his victory or if he was really falling for the Earthling, but she looked so gorgeous he couldn't help but smile. Once she reached him she jumped and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't put his arms around her, out of shock that she actually made him step back to not fall. "I am so glad you're alright Vegeta!" she said into his neck. "What did you expect?" he asked her. "I wasn't sure, that guy looked crazy strong. I was so worried you were going to get hurt," she replied.

"Nonsense! I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans! No one can take me down; I am the most powerful being in the universe!" Vegeta said with pride, Bulma took a step back. "Don't let this win go to your head Vegeta," she said with a smile. Vegeta smirked and leaned down to kiss her deeply. Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder; he knew exactly who it was. "Kakarot! Can't you see I am busy?" Vegeta snapped at him, Bulma blushed and giggled. "I am sorry Vegeta, but we were wondering if we could maybe take the night off from training?" Kakarot said as he bowed his head.

Vegeta looked at his partner and then looked to the other Saiyans. "I think you deserve it. But don't get lazy; we will start back up training tomorrow," he said, he could see everyone's posture rise with excitement. He turned to Kami and Piccolo, "I must say, if it weren't for your training facility, we might have not survived that fight. If the Earth ever needs help, you can count on the Saiyans. We owe you our lives," Vegeta said and tilted his head at the older Namekian. "We are grateful to have you as allies, I am sure this won't be the last we see of each other. And certainly not the last you see of Piccolo, he will assist you in the fight for your throne, Prince Vegeta," Kami said returning the nod.

Vegeta scooped up Bulma, Kakarot scooped up Chi-chi, and they all flew back to Capsule Corp. to begin their celebration of a great victory. Once they landed on the Capsule Corp. property Kakarot and Chi-chi quickly disappeared, as did Bardock and Gine. Raditz went into his small compound and Bulma and Vegeta went into the main house. Once Bulma and Vegeta got into the kitchen, Vegeta spun her around. He couldn't keep his hands off her any longer.

He began to kiss her passionately, his hands on the small of her back. One hand came around to her stomach and tried to make its way up her shirt. Bulma put her hand on his wrist and pulled away from the kiss. "I think I should start dinner, I am sure you are all really hungry," she said softly. Vegeta's eyes dropped to her lips, the lips that he wanted to continue to kiss. He wanted to taste all of her, but he knew she wasn't ready. He sighed, "Very well. I am going to shower." He nodded and headed up the stairs.

After Vegeta took a very long shower, he went back down to the kitchen where Bulma was hard at work. Whatever it was she was making, it smelled amazing. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist. "That smells very good," he said to her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you," she replied with a smile. "Do you want to go get everyone else; it should be ready in 5 minutes," she asked him. He nodded and headed towards the door. As he walked outside, he noticed the sun was setting. Kakarot and his woman were sitting in some chairs watching as the sun was escaping the horizon.

"Kakarot, go get your family. Dinner is almost ready," Vegeta said causing both Kakarot and Chi-chi to jump. "Food! Awesome!" Kakarot said as he stood up and ran across the compound. "Well, I guess I'll go help Bulma set the table," Chi-chi rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as he quickly went to get everyone so he could pig out. Chi-chi turned around and walked into the kitchen where her best friend was pulling plate out of the cabinet. "Here let me help you," Chi-chi said, Bulma accepted the help and they got to work. "Hey Chi. Can I ask you something?" Bulma said shyly.

Chi-chi eyed her best friend, "You know you don't need permission to ask me anything." "Yea, well this one is kind of personal," Bulma said and blushed. Chi-chi's eyes became wide. "Spill!" she said as she set the pitcher of tea on the table. "Well, have you and Kakarot…You know… Done it?" Bulma asked, not making eye contact. Chi-chi laughed very loudly, "Really B? Of course we have! I really think he is the one; he is so gentle, and sweet. But I know that he can still protect…Wait…Have you and Vegeta?" Chi-chi said her eyes even wider than before. "Well, no not exactly. But I know he wants to, and I want to but I am worried that…" before Bulma could finish her answer Vegeta came through the door.

He looked at the two girls and sensed that he was missing something. "Am I interrupting?" he said sarcastically, Chi-chi opened her mouth first. "As a matter of fact, you are," she said putting her hands on her hips. Vegeta didn't look amused by her answer. Bulma quickly cut in to save her friend's skin, "What Chi-chi means is you are just in time for the food." "Of course that's what she meant," Vegeta replied and Chi-chi wrinkled her nose.

Kakarot walked into Raditz's compound, "Hey Raditz! Dinner is ready! Come on; let's go get mom and dad!" Kakarot yelled. "Alright! Fuck, you don't have to yell, this place isn't that big," Raditz sneered at his younger brother. They walked outside and went to their parent's compound. As they got closer they heard voices, Raditz looked around. "Do you know which compound they went into?" he asked confused. "Well no, I went straight to Chi-chi's bed…" Kakarot stopped to figure out how he could save that sentence…"chambers," he said scratching his cheek. "Nice save, idiot," Raditz said crossing his arms.

The closer they got towards a small round building the louder the voices became. Kakarot opened the door and walked into the compound and realization hit Raditz like a punch to the gut. "Kakarot! NO!" Raditz yelled but it was too late. They saw everything, Kakarot quickly turned his head, his face was blue and he looked like he was going to start gagging. "Kakarot! You idiot! Don't you know how to knock?" Bardock yelled at his youngest. "I just wanted to tell you dinner was ready! It sounded like you two were only talking," Kakarot said with his back turned to his parents.

Raditz was over by a fountain pouring water in his eyes, hoping the image of his parents would leave. "Shut the damn door Kakarot!" Gine yelled, Kakarot did as we was told and ran towards the main building. Once Kakarot and Raditz reached the kitchen they sat down at the table quietly. "What's with you two, you've been sitting here for 5 minutes, and you haven't bickered at each other, let alone said anything at all. And you look as though you have seen a ghost," Vegeta said with an uncaring tone. "I wish we would have seen a ghost; that would have been less haunting," Raditz said and shivered in disgust.

"Hey Bulma, would you happen to have any Earth clothes that we could wear? After dinner I think I could really go for a drink," Kakarot said. Bulma thought for a moment. "No I don't think I do, not any that are going to fit any of you. I'll give you money and you guys can go buy you some though," she smiled at him. He nodded his head, "Thank you." Chi-chi looked around the room. "Hey, where is Bardock and Gine?" she asked. She noticed the two boys turned green in the face. "I don't think they are going to be joining us for dinner," Raditz responded.

"Yea, if you just want to leave them leftovers, I am sure they will manage," Kakarot said. Vegeta started to laugh, "Did the two children walk in on their parents fucking?" Bulma and Chi-chi both stopped what they were doing to see the response. "Like I said, I need a drink to get it out of my head," Raditz replied. And everyone but Kakarot and Raditz began to laugh.

Once the food was placed on the table, the three Saiyans dug in. Bulma and Chi-chi stared in shock. "I don't think I can ever get used to this," Bulma said, Chi-chi titled her head, "It seems like they are eating faster than normal, they must really want to get a drink." They both laughed and waited for the Saiyans to be full. 10 minutes later they heard a loud belch and Kakarot had a blush going across his cheeks. "What the Hell Kakarot, where did you learn your manners?" Vegeta scolded the young Saiyan.

"I am sorry! Bulma makes really good food!" Kakarot said as he put his hands to his stomach. Raditz quickly stood up from the chair. "Well I am about to head out," he announced, Kakarot nodded and walked over to Chi-chi. "Do you wanna come out with us?" he asked. Chi-chi shook her head, "No I am not much of a drinker." Vegeta laughed a little and walked towards Bulma. "Do you mind if I join them?" he asked her politely. "Why would I mind? Go have some fun, you deserve it. Plus this will give Chi-chi and I some much needed girl time. I think pedicures are in order for tonight," Bulma smiled.

Vegeta leaned down and lightly kissed Bulmas lips not wanting to make a scene in front of his men. "We will return… When they kick us out," he smirked and they began to walk out of the kitchen. "Oh wait! Here is some money for you guys to get some clothes. 1,000 zeni should get you something nice," she winked at them. They all bowed their heads in appreciation and left for the evening.

Bulma and Chi-chi quickly cleaned up the kitchen and headed upstairs. The third floor of Capsule Corp. was like a small apartment, there were two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small kitchen and a large living room. That is where Bulma's room was, and since Chi-chi had been living there that's where she was staying as well. Bulma got out one of her inventions; a pedicure machine. She always hated going to places and people touching her feet. She set one out for herself and one for Chi-chi. "So, back to our conversation, you and Vegeta haven't made love yet?" Chi-chi said blatantly. Bulma's cheeks became rosy, "Well, no. We almost did, but I let my mind get in the way."

"Of course you did. Bulma, Vegeta may not be perfect. But he is perfect for you," Chi-chi said sticking her feet into the pedi-machine. "Why do you say that?" Bulma asked. "I've noticed, ever since the day you met Vegeta you have opened up a little. You talk back, you actually brush your hair," Chi-chi poked fun. "I guess you're right, but, I don't know him that well," Bulma stated. "You don't have to know everything about him. I don't know much about Kakarot. But I have a feeling in my gut every time I see him. And it's like I just want to learn more and more," Chi-chi said.

"You at least know his parents. All I know about Vegeta's is his dad is King, and his mother is dead. He won't even say how she died, just that she died by Frieza's hand," Bulma was now sticking her feet into the pedi-machine. "He's a reserved guy, Kakarot won't say much to me about him. But he says that it is not wise to talk about Vegeta's personal life. I think Kakarot knows a lot," Chi-chi said. Bulma rested her head back onto the chair, "Well, if he is so reserved then there is nothing I can do about that." Chi-chi fidgeted a bit, "So do you love him?" Bulma shot her head up at the word love. She thought about it for a minute. 'I don't know? Do I love him?'

*Bar*

Raditz looked down at his glass and looked to Vegeta and Kakarot. "How many have you had? I am not feeling anything," "I've had 10, and I am kind of feeling a little loose," Kakarot said. "I have had 7, and I would say I am tipsy at best," Vegeta replied. "Why don't we just order bottles? Earthlings are weaker than Saiyans, so their liquor isn't going to be as strong either," Raditz said. "You! Bartender, I will have a bottle of whatever this was," Vegeta said pointing at his glass. "That's Crown Royal sir, you want the whole bottle?" the bartender asked with wide eyes.

"No you're right, one bottle is stupid… Give me two, and a glass," Vegeta said holding up two fingers. "I'll take two bottles of this," Kakarot said. And Raditz said, "And I'll take two bottles of this." "Okay, so here is two bottles of Crown Royal," the bartender said putting the bottles in front of Vegeta, "Two bottles of Kraken Spiced Rum," he said to Kakarot, "And two bottles of Jim Beam Black Bourbon," he said and placed two bottles in front of Raditz. They all clinked their bottles together and Vegeta toasted, "To sweet revenge." They all cheered to that and chugged the first bottles.

As if it were a competition they quickly picked up the next bottle and chugged it. The next thing they knew, Vegeta was signaling to the bartender to serve them again and they continued the competition. After five rounds of this competition the Prince was starting to feel pretty good. "Hey, Kakarot? Why have you been brown nosing latleyy? I have never seen you worry so much about someone," Vegeta said as he hiccupped. Kakarot snorted, "Well, Nappa made me promise to keep track of you." "OHHHHH! I see, well as you know, I am stronger than you. So you don't need to keep track of me," Vegeta said and brushed the shoulder of the blue button up shirt he had purchased earlier. "I am not going to lie to you Vegeta, you're talking in cursive," Kakarot said as he belched.

Suddenly Raditz walked up with a chesty blue haired woman. "Look Vegeta, I found a woman who is almost identical to your woman. Her name is… uh… Hey onna what did you say your name was?" "Maron," She replied. Vegeta scowled at the woman. "Don't compare this broad to Bulma," he said and he turned his back to them. He could feel his anger taking control and he called over the bartender. "What is the most potent drink you can think of?" "Uhm, well I would have to say it is one called Aunt Roberta, it is 3 shots of vodka, 2 shots of absinthe, 1 shot of our well aged brandy, 1 ½ shots of gin and 1 shot of blackberry liqueur. I made it in honor of my Aunt Roberta, God rest her soul," the bartender said.

"I don't care who or why you made it, just make it. My patience is wearing thin," Vegeta said and finished off his bottle. Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder, as he turned around a fist flew into his face. His face didn't budge and he looked at the person behind the fist was Raditz. "Don't think that you're such hot shit! I've been training too! You ain't talking about my woman like that!" Raditz told him. Vegeta was actually hurt by that punch. He got up and said, "Fine then, defend that's harlot's honor!" Vegeta punched Raditz back, sending him crashing through a table. Raditz got up just as the inebriated Vegeta tried to tackle him and kicked him, sending Vegeta's head into the ceiling and leaving him hanging like a bizarre ornament.

Kakarot watched as the two of them fought, not sure who to help. He hiccupped a little and thought, 'Raditz'll hate me forever if I help Vegeta, and Vegeta'll hate me forever if I help Raditz…Eh, but if I fight them both…' Kakarot finished his bottle and jumped into the fray and kicked both Vegeta and Raditz into the wall. The two of them promptly turned their wrath on him and punched him in the face at the same time, sending him through the bar and splashing liquor all over him. Kakarot got up and yelled, then went back into the fray.

Kakarot grabbed Raditz by his hair and swung him around, hitting Vegeta and knocking him out a window and sending the remaining patrons running out. Raditz sent a small blast of ki into Kakarot's stomach to make him let go and then jumped on top of him and started pounding on his face. Kakarot quickly turned the tables on him and started punching him. Vegeta then kicked the door off its hinges and walked over to the bar, the bartender had finished making the Aunt Roberta and was still holding it, paralyzed with shock. Vegeta took the drink and guzzled it down. "WOW! AMAZING!" Vegeta yelled, "This is one Hell of a drink!" He then ran right over and kicked Kakarot in his face, sending his head through the ceiling.

Raditz then took the opportunity to get up and punch Vegeta, sending the even drunker Saiyan Prince staggering. "I haven't forgotten about you, Raditz!" Vegeta yelled and punched him back as well. Kakarot got his head out of the ceiling and then saw his Prince and his brother fighting. Kakarot got in the middle and punched them both in the face right as their fists slammed into his face. The three of them fell down together and Vegeta started laughing, "Ah there's nothing like a good brawl after victory!" Raditz and Kakarot laughed with him.

Kakarot hopped up and helped the other two Saiyans up; the bartender was standing in complete shock at what he had just seen. A bottle of whiskey fell off the back wall and the bartenders face turned red, "CLOSE YOUR TAB AND GET OUT!" he yelled at the three men. Vegeta calmly walked up to the bartender and handed him 10,000 saiya credits. "This should cover everything," he said and he turned to walk away. "What he fuck are these? They are plastic. Did you get them from a board game?" the bartender said. Vegeta looked at him angrily. "They are saiya credits; thats 10,000 right there," he said pointing to the money. "I don't care if it is 100,000! They are no good here," the bartender slammed his fist down.

Vegeta appeared in front of the bartender faster than he could blink. The bartender took a nervous step back, "Y-You're not allowed behind the bar." "Do you know who I am?" Vegeta slurred. "No? S-Should I?" the bartender replied trying to stay calm. "Let's just say, I am not a person you want to fuck with, either you take the money or I'll take your life," Vegeta said dangerously. After watching what those three did to his bar he didn't really want to fuck with this guy. "You know what? Just go, you guys have caused me enough trouble for a night. But please don't come back," the bartender said with his hands up.

"Smart decision," Vegeta said. He put his hand up to the guy's head and formed a gun with fingers; he drew up just enough ki for the man to feel the heat. The bartender started to sweat, and Vegeta got an evil smirk on his face. "Bang," Vegeta said and the man shut his eyes. Vegeta dropped his hand and when the bartender opened his eyes the three men were nowhere to be seen. "Is this real?" the bartender asked himself.

*Capsule Corp.*

Bulma and Chi-chi had just popped some popcorn and they had their favorite mud masks on. They decided that a pedicure wasn't enough and they went full blown spa night. They had put a chemical treatment in each other's hair to make it soft and shiny, did their nails, and gave each other facials with an avocado cucumber mud mask. They had just put in a DVD and they were going to watch that until it was time to take the masks off. Suddenly they heard what sounded like Vikings singing an old folk song.

"Do you hear that?" Chi-chi said to Bulma. Bulma nodded and went to the window, as she looked down she saw Vegeta, Raditz, and Kakarot staggering on the front lawn. They were all holding liquor bottles and singing.

"We will live with honor, we have nothing to hide  
The worth of our ancestors was judged when they died  
We will save women's dignity and honor men's pride

And they'll know we are heathens by our might and our main;  
And they'll know what heathen means by the name."

The three Saiyans sang, and laughed loudly. They noticed a light came on and the two women stepped outside. Raditz then started to sing another song that was entirely too inappropriate for the women to hear, but Vegeta and Kakarot chimed in with him.

"Oh the women of Vegetaaaa,  
They sure are mighty fiiiinnneee.  
Their yells can shatter mountains;  
And their strengths as great as miiiinnneee.  
Armies always run away from them in fear,  
May they always be as hard as stone,  
Their hair it goes for yards,  
For the sight of their lovely tails will always get me...hard!

Oh what a lovely feeling,  
When I make that woman mine!  
She'll bite and punch and scratch and kick!  
But when we make our bond, we'll feel mighty fine!  
I'll pound away and take her with all my might!  
And when the day is done and the mountains fall,  
She'll be looking forward to the day,  
I make my Fucking Call!"

Then they all let out a battle cry that sounded like Tarzan calling out. "Pfft! Hahaha! Kakarot your face is fucked up!" Vegeta pointed at him. "No thanks to you, you dick!" Kakarot replied back. They noticed Raditz wasn't laughing anymore. "Hey what's with the mood change Brother?" Kakarot said to Raditz. "I just realized I forgot all about that girl I was talking to. Uh, Mary? I was hoping to get laid tonight," Raditz said. "You poor soul," Vegeta said sarcastically. "At least she would have put out, unlike your woman." Vegeta lunged at Raditz only to be caught by Kakarot. "Hey no more fighting tonight," Kakarot yelled.

"You guys really got hammered didn't you?" Bulma said to the Saiyans. Vegeta only chuckled. Chi-chi was up in Kakarot's face. "OH MY! What happened to your nose?" she said, turning his face left to right. "I don't know, one of them kicked it," Kakarot replied and pointed to Vegeta and Raditz. "Come on, let's get you inside and cleaned up," Chi-chi said sounding almost motherly. "You too Vegeta," Bulma said taking the Princes hand. "I guess I'll walk myself back to the compound," Raditz said sadly and turned to sulk.

Once Bulma got Vegeta to her room he tried to unbutton his shirt, but was so drunk he couldn't figure it out. Bulma walked over to him and started to unbutton his shirt for him. She noticed a purring sound coming from his chest, and his tail wrapped around her waist. She looked up into his eyes and she knew they look he was giving her and what he was suggesting. She also knew that there was no way she was going to be able to refuse this time.


	13. Chapter 13:The Hangover

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 13: The Hangovers

*Bulma and Vegeta*

Vegeta was looking down to the woman, we was so drunk he thought he saw a tail coming from Bulma's behind. It made his arousal become much more noticeable. Bulma was looking at Vegeta in his dark eyes, she knew what he wanted. But did she know what she wanted? She squeezed her eyes shut and shook the thoughts out of her head, 'No brain, I will not let you get in the way this time. Its time you popped the cherry.' She took a deep breath and stood on her toes.

Vegeta leaned down and gently kissed her lips, he stumbled forward and she giggle a little. "Are you sure you want to do this right now Vegeta? You're awfully drunk, will you remember?" she put her hand on the part of his chest that wasn't covered by his shirt. "A Saiyan never forgets," he said as he shivered from her touch. Bulma got a seductive look on her face and slide her hand to the belt of his pants. She pulled him closer to her by his belt and she began to kiss his chest.

She heard Vegeta sigh softly and she sat down onto the bed pulling him with her, he let her do so. She started to kiss him deeply on the lips and Vegeta flipped over on his back pulling Bulma on top of him. His tail wrapped around her waist. She pushed the shirt from his shoulders and looked at his bare scarred chest; she frowned and leaned down kissing each scar tenderly as though they were still fresh. She continued to move down moving her hands up and down his chest. She decided he deserved to be rewarded for his hard work.

She made it to his belt, and she swiped a hand across his arousal. She heard a quiet moan come from Vegeta's mouth, and she began to fumble with his belt. After a few attempts and what seemed like forever she finally got it to come loose. 'I am a genius, how could I have had such a hard time with a belt?' she thought a little embarrassed at her inexperience. She sighed, "Finally, sorry that took so long, I am not good at this stuff." She didn't get a reply. "Vegeta?" Bulma asked and she crawled up to where she could see his face.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was short. She looked at him confused and she heard a soft snore. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" she said aloud, irritated at the drunk Prince. She huffed and got off the top of him. "I finally get the fucking courage and you fall asleep you prick!" "No mommy I don't want the green shirt, I want the pink one," Vegeta said as he flipped to his side. Bulma covered her mouth to stop the laugh was emerging from her gut.

She left the room and came back in with a glass of water, and a whole bottle of Aspirin. She didn't know how Saiyans took care of a hangover, but she knew that tomorrow was going to be pretty bad. She leaned down and kissed the ever frustrating Prince on the cheek and she whispered "I love you," in his ear. She saw a smile go a crossed his face and she heard, "You are mine." She smiled to herself, shut the light off and left the room.

*The Next Morning*

 **Raditz:** "Holy shit," he groaned as he rolled over in his bed turning away from the daylight. He felt as though he could sleep for 10 more hours and be okay with his life. His body felt sore, and his head was pounding. He pulled the covers off of his naked body. "What the fuck?" he said once he noticed he was naked, but still had his combat boots on. He stood up and felt dizzy.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, his already sensitive Saiyan ears were now ringing and he thought his head may explode. He kicked his boots off and wrapped a towel around his waist and began to walk to the door. "I swear to the Gods, if it is you Kakarot, I will hang you with your own tail!" Raditz yelled as he got to the door. He swung the door open to see his small mother looking at him with angry eyes.

"Why are you so mean to your younger brother?" Gine said putting her hands on her hips. "Because he's an idiot that's why," Raditz replied, covering his ears from his mother's voice. Gine sighed, "Come, I am going to get rid of your hangover. I am sure Kakarot and Vegeta are feeling just as bad. I will whip up an old family cure for you," she said, pulling at her son. "I'll be there in a moment, I need to get dressed!" Raditz yelled at her almost losing his towel. "Fine, you have 15 minutes," Gine said and retreated to go wake up her youngest son and the Prince.

 **Kakarot:** He woke up early in the morning. When he woke up he felt a little dizzy, but he took a shower and felt better. He put on some clothes that Bulma had gotten him that were loose fitting, and decided to go out and meditate. He walked over to the side of the bed where his future mate was sleeping peacefully, leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled and snuggled up deeper into the covers. He turned his back to her and headed towards the window.

He had just returned and was walking into the kitchen when he ran into his mother. "Hey mom! What are you doing?" he asked her. She hugged her youngest tightly and smiled, she looked up to his face. 'He is a spitting image of his father, but so very different.' "I was just coming to wake you; I assumed that you would still be asleep. We heard you boys come in late last night, you all sounded pretty drunk. I am going to make a hangover cure for you guys," Gine stated.

"Oh, well thank you. But I feel pretty good today; Raditz and Vegeta may need it more than I do. Need me to get you anything?" Kakarot said scratching his shoulder. "Oh yes, that would be helpful, I need you to go get me 3 fish heads, the smelliest cheese you can find, and 2 livers of a predatory bird," Gine said handing him a small list. "Right!" Kakarot said and nodded his head. He started to fly away and thought, 'I am so glad I am not hungover.'

 **Vegeta:** He rolled over in his bed, and smacked his lips together. He felt like he could breathe fire. He heard a small knock on his door. But the knock sounded like bombs were going off. He sat up slowly, and put his head in his hands. "Fucking shit, I am never drinking again," he said aloud and walked towards the door, he didn't bother putting his shirt on. That would have taken more effort than he was willing to put into anything at the moment. He briefly looked over at the time and saw that the day was already half gone. "So much for getting anything done today," he said and heard the small knock again.

"Stop with the blasted knocking! I am coming!" Vegeta yelled to the person behind the door before he opened it up. Gine was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, and glaring at the Prince as though she was his mother. "I understand you're a Prince and everything, but that is no reason for you to be hateful!" she said poking his bare chest. As she was poking his chest, she noticed he was shirtless and he looked at him. 'My goodness, when did the young Prince grow up? It seems like yesterday that he was a small boy trying to beat everyone in his path,' she thought and flashes of Vegeta's mother went through her head.

Gine and the Queen were close, the day Bardock was made to be the King's General was the day Gine had met the Queen. They were both holding small boys; the Queen was trying to keep the toddler Prince in line, while Raditz was only learning to walk. Gine could see the Queen's face seemed very worn out so Gine suggested she take the Prince for a play date. The Queen agreed but would never leave Vegeta's side, so she came along too. Once Vegeta was older, and Kakarot was born and old enough to start training, they immediately threw him in to train with the Prince. Kakarot was born with a small power level, but Bardock saw potential. At the age of 11 Vegeta was already a very tough warrior. Gine and Bardock worked hard to train Kakarot and make him stronger. Kakarot and Vegeta ended up being almost even in strength, the next thing Gine knew the Prince was showing up at her door demanding to spar with Kakarot.

She basically had such a hand in raising the Prince that she saw him as one of her own. After him being gone so long, she never realized how much he really had changed. She was taken out of her thoughts by Vegeta's voice. "Gine, is everything alright? You're staring at me with the weird motherly stare you get before you start to get sappy," he pointed out. "Everything is fine, I was just thinking about how much you have changed from the first time I met you and your mother," she tilted her head and smiled. Vegeta became a little angry at the thought of his mother, "Why are you here?" he said to Gine. "I am going to cure yours and Raditz's hangover. Come down stairs when you're ready," Gine said bowing her head to the Prince, and she turned to retreat for the kitchen.

*Kitchen*

Once Gine made it to the kitchen she saw her husband sitting the table. She smiled and kissed him as he passed by, but his face seemed worried. "Is something wrong Bardock?" Gine asked him as she decided what she was going to make for lunch. "If only I could have seen it sooner!" he said as he hit his fists against the table putting a small crack in it. "Seen what sooner?" Gine said to him, but before he answered Raditz walked into the kitchen holding his head. He pulled the chair out and sat down.

'Don't let them know yet,' Bardock thought and did his best to act casual. Not long after Raditz, Vegeta entered the kitchen. Bardock took one look at the younger men and smirked. "Ah, this brings back memories!" he said. Vegeta and Raditz groaned in answer at how loudly he said that. "Yep, reminds me of the day Gine and I got married. Fasha and Tahno challenged us to a tag team drinking contest. Oh we were drinking all through the night, quite a few of the other folks in the bar even started betting on us," Bardock said, leaning back and putting his feet on the table. "But of course in the end we won, heh, must've made at least 30000 saiya credits. After we were done beating Tahno and Fasha, Gine and I stumbled home to finish the party," Bardock gave them both a wink at this, Vegeta smirked a little and Raditz's head turned greener, "Oh gods make him stop," Raditz whispered.

"Unfortunately we drank so much that I couldn't get it up and Gine was puking her guts out in the corner all night long. The next morning was murder; the light was as bright as a supernova, the slightest sound just as loud, and the smell! WHOO!" Bardock fanned his hand in front of his face as though he could still smell it and saw Vegeta start to get a little green too and continued. "Luckily our families both had cures for the hangover, hers was the smelliest cheese she could find, and our family, Raditz my son, is three week old fish heads cooked in the liver oil of a predatory bird. Alone, they only shortened it, but we put them together and they worked miracles! And seven months later you were born Raditz!" Raditz turned dark green and ran for the nearest bathroom while Vegeta chuckled.

Gine walked up and put some coffee in front of Vegeta, and Bardock. "That was really mean Bardock," she said with a smile. Vegeta looked at the dark hot drink and back up to Gine. "What is this?" he asked her. "It's a drink Chi-chi taught me to make, it's called coffee, it is really good with sugar and milk, but Bardock prefers it black," Gine answered Vegeta as he took a sip of coffee. He made a face and stuck his tongue out. Gine smiled, "I'll get some milk and sugar." Kakarot busted in through the door with two of the ingredients his mother asked for.

"Here you go!" Kakarot said as he held out 3 fish heads and some old cheese. "Kakarot, where is the predatory bird liver?" Gine asked him sounding almost disappointed in her son. "Oh, well I had to wait to see what kind of bird would attack me. So I was hunting and a huge bird came down to try and take my kill. It's outside; I couldn't bring it through the door. And I couldn't remember what part of the bird you said you needed," Kakarot said and giggled a little. Gine walked outside, and her eyes widened. "Wow! Good job Kakarot! I can use the meat to make us lunch too!" Gine clapped her hands together, and began to clean the large pterodactyl.

Kakarot walked into the kitchen and Raditz sat next to him. "Hey Raditz! How you feeling?" Kakarot said with excitement. "How are you not hungover?" Vegeta asked in a sickly tone. "Because you have to have a brain to get a hangover," Raditz said to Vegeta. "Hey! I have a brain!" Kakarot interjected. "Stop fucking yelling!" Vegeta said to Kakarot, Bardock laughed at the three young boys. "Speaking of fucking, did you and the blue haired one finally do it?" Raditz said and elbowed the Prince.

The Prince thought about the night before. 'Did we finally mate?' Bardock looked at the Prince out of the corner of hi eyes. Suddenly Vegeta's jaw dropped. 'Oh no! I-I think I fell asleep!' He quickly stood up and exited the room. Bardock put his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and smirked. "Is there a problem, Sire?" Vegeta looked at the older Saiyan and gritted his teeth together, 'It's like he knows.' Vegeta stepped out the door slamming it behind him to go and find Bulma.

*Planet Vegeta*

There was a large room filled with Saiyan elders in the Palace; at the front of the room stood Frieza and another alien. All of the Elders were chattering away, trying to figure out why they were summoned to this room, and couldn't see the King anywhere. Frieza cleared his throat and everyone began to quiet down, Frieza stood up from the large throne he was sitting in. "I am sure you are wondering why you are here, and where your King is. Well let me settle your minds a little. I have been nice for a week now, asking if anyone knew where Prince Vegeta was. I was told that he was on a Planet called Earth and I spared your King's life. Sure enough we found him on Earth, but my General was turned into a casualty. No one had mentioned that there were four other Saiyans with him. And I am positive that you all were aware of this, the King never makes a decision without letting his Elders know. So here is the deal, since you all failed to give me that bit of information here is your punishment. You may bring him in now," Frieza said stepping to the side and holding out a hand.

The King was being lead with a chain around his neck and was brought before the audience. The elders all gasped at the sight of their King. He was bruised and bloody and no longer in his Royal Saiyan armor. "Quiet down!" Frieza ordered and walked towards the King. "Now King Vegeta, what would you like your last words be? Before you decide let me tell you the fate of your son. I will be sending the Ginyu Force after him, they have specific orders, and they are not to kill him. But they are to bring him back to me. And he will know what it means to be afraid," Frieza said has he ran is finger nails into the King's back.

The King let out a scream in pain, and an Elder ran up to the front of the room to attack Frieza; a sparkle went through the Frost Demon's eyes and suddenly the Elder exploded. "Now King Vegeta, what were your last words?" Frieza asked as thought he didn't even notice he just killed a man. The King put on a face of determination. "You will tremble and fall to your knees before my son!" the King said and held his chin up proudly. Frieza chuckled "Is that so? Well King Vegeta, I hope he puts up a better fight then you did," Frieza said as he turned to the King, broke his neck, and ripped his head off. He presented the King's head to all of the Elders who stood in shock. "This is what happens when I am disobeyed. From now on Planet Vegeta will be under my rule. If Vegeta isn't before me within the next moon phase, there will be blood paid!" Frieza said as he wiped the King's blood off of his armor.

*Planet Earth*

Vegeta was walking towards the main Capsule Corp. building. Suddenly he felt weak and he fell to his knees. "What just happened?" he said out loud, there was a sudden empty feeling in his chest. He looked up to the sky and opened his mind. "Father, I hope you are okay," Vegeta said, and he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see the scar faced male Bulma had an infatuation with before. "Oh hello there, how is your shoulder…And your pride?" Vegeta said with a smirk and a cocky tone. He didn't want anyone to see that he was upset. Yamcha's eyes widened and he became angry. "Listen here man! I let you win that fight!" "Right, I am sure you did. I have more important things to deal with besides weak fools," Vegeta said as he brushed past Yamcha.

Vegeta felt a hand grab his shoulder and anger boiled up inside of his gut, "I didn't give you permission to touch me. Take your hand off of me at once." "Listen man, I didn't come here to fight you. I came here to talk to Bulma, but I need to talk to you too," Yamcha said taking his hand off of Vegeta quickly. "And what if I don't want to talk to you?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms. "Well then I guess I can't stop you," Yamcha shrugged, Vegeta continued to walk in the direction in which he came. He needed to talk to Bardock, to see if what he felt was true. "You are right about something for once. I can't tell you where the woman is, the last I saw her was last night in my bed," Vegeta smirked; he knew nothing had happened, but he wanted to see the look on Yamcha's face.

Yamcha's shoulders dropped. He was afraid of this, Bulma did see something in the weird alien guy, and she already slept with him, something she would never do with him. He sighed, "Well Vegeta, you win. But you better treat Bulma right or you'll regret it!" Vegeta stopped walking and looked at the human. The look on his face was almost as if he had lost a puppy, and Vegeta didn't really feel like he had won anything. He walked up to Yamcha and put a hand on his uninjured shoulder, "Fair enough," Vegeta said. Yamcha's eyes were wide as Vegeta turned to walk away. "Oh and by the way, there is this place called Kami's Lookout about 200 miles south of here, go there and tell him Vegeta sent you. With the right training you just might become a decent warrior, and an asset to saving your world," Vegeta said not looking back at Yamcha. "T-thank you," Yamcha said still looking stunned. 'W-was that a compliment?' he wondered.

Once Vegeta made it back to the kitchen, he looked to Bardock. Bardock saw the look on the young Prince's face. He knew what his question was going to be. "I-is my father…dead?" Vegeta asked nervous to get the answer. Bardock just nodded and Vegeta fell to his knees. Gine quickly ran to the Prince, Raditz and Kakarot looked at their father unbelieving. Gine wrapped her arms around Vegeta, and looked to his face. She could feel the house shaking around her and she saw a small tear fall from the corner of Vegeta's eyes. "I will make Frieza tremble and fall to his knees!" Vegeta vowed. Gine couldn't believe how much the Prince sounded like the King


	14. Chapter 14: Whats Done is Done

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 14: What's Done is Done

Bulma was getting out of the shower when she felt the ground begin to shake. Once it ended she quickly threw on some clothes and tied her wet hair up into a bun. She ran out of her room and outside to the Saiyan compound. Chi-chi met her half way across the court yard. "Did you feel that?" Bulma said Chi-chi nodded. "Something isn't right," Chi-chi stated. As they got to the Saiyans compound they noticed a giant pterodactyl was laying in the yard. "Do you think that could be what caused the ground to shake?" Bulma asked her best friend. Chi-chi shook her head, "No Kakarot has been teaching me to feel ki. I can sense there is a dark ki inside, I hope everyone is okay."

They walked into the kitchen where all the Saiyans were standing around Vegeta. Gine quickly stepped in front of the two girls. "I don't think it is wise for you to be in here right now," Gine said with a concern look on her face. Chi-chi looked serious and she was staring at Vegeta. Bulma saw Vegeta sitting on his knees, staring at the floor boards. She pushed past Gine and ran towards Vegeta. "Bardock! Grab her!" Gine said with worry. Bulma felt two strong arms wrap around her body. She began to panic. "Vegeta! Whats wrong? Please tell me what is wrong!" Bulma said tears welling up in her eyes.

Bardock leaned down to the weak human he was holding onto. "Please, you have to leave. Vegeta isn't himself right now," Bardock whispered trying to not let the Prince hear him talking about him. Vegeta's head snapped towards the woman, Bulma looked into his eyes; they were so dark she felt a shiver run down his spine. "W-what happened?" Bulma whispered. Vegeta got to his feet and pushed his chest out. He walked over to Bardock and Bulma. "Drop her," Vegeta said his tone was dangerous. "Please Sire; I don't believe that is a good idea," Bardock said trying to talk some sense into the boy.

Vegeta bared his teeth and raised his hand, "I said drop her now!" Bardock did as he was told, and Bulma stood up to the Prince. "Vegeta, please tell me what is wrong," Bulma said quietly. "You really want to know?" Vegeta said I a sarcastic tone. Bulma only nodded her head. He grabbed Bulmas shoulders and brought her close to his face. "If it weren't for you, I would have already been off this mud ball planet. If it weren't for your distractions, I would have been able to save my father! Do you know the time you have cost me?" Vegeta said he squeezed Bulmas arms just tight enough to make her wince. "Do yourself a favor, and stay out of my fucking way!" he said as he shoved her down and she hit the floor.

Vegeta turned and looked at everyone else, "If any of you pathetic morons value your lives, I wouldn't suggest following me." Vegeta turned towards the door and blasted off into the distance. Kakarot went running for the door only to be stopped by Bardock, "Kakarot! What do you think you are doing?" "I have to go catch him, he's not himself! He's going to do something he regrets!" Kakarot yelled has he struggled against his father's hold. "I can't let you go! He will only kill you!" Bardock yelled. "I don't care! He will hurt innocent people! I have seen him like this; he becomes a dark unstoppable force! LET ME GO!" Kakarot yelled and powered up sending Bardock into a wall. He turned away and ran off to find Vegeta.

Bulma was sitting on her knees, and her hands were on the floor, she was sobbing. Gine walked up to Bulma and lifted her off the floor. Bulma put her head on Gine's shoulder, but never opened her eyes. "Why? Why did he do it?" Bulma said weakly. "Vegeta doesn't handle loss well. He lets his anger take over," Gine tried to explain. "But, he promised he would never hurt me," Bulma said through sniffles. "He didn't mean to, he just found out his father died. The only thing he is going to think of is all the ways he could have stopped it from happening," Gine replied wiping tears away from Bulmas face. "Come on, let's go get some fresh air," Gine said as she walked the blue haired girl outside.

*Vegeta*

Before Vegeta left he stopped at Bulma's Lab and grabbed the Dragon Ball Locator. After that he blasted off at top speed towards the first Dragon Ball. Bulma had already collected 4 so Vegeta decided to finish up in finding the last three. Instead of using the wish for good, he decided he was going to wish for immortality, that way he knew he would be able to defeat Frieza, and the entire universe would be under his control. 'How could I let this happen? If I would have just turned myself in to Frieza, my father would be alive. I would have had to suffer torture, but Frieza wouldn't have killed me. I was too much of an asset to him, but my father, he was nothing but thorn in his side,' Vegeta thought as he flew toward a small village.

Suddenly there was a loud beeping coming from the Dragon Ball Locator and Vegeta looked down, "Good the Dragon Ball is somewhere around here." There was a man outside of his house watering some vegetables. Vegeta landed right in the middle of the man's vegetable garden. "Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing! You're crushing all of my carrots!" the man yelled, Vegeta looked down and noticed his boots were wet. He walked over to the man and grabbed him by the shirt. "You got my boots wet," Vegeta said with a frown on his face. The man began to shake. "I don't give a damn about your boots! You are ruining my food supply!" the man said.

"Well, I don't think you are going to be needing food where you're going," Vegeta said dangerously. "The Hell are you talking about?" The man tried to punch Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and threw the man up high in the air. He held one finger up and a small ki formed. "Ready, aim, fire," Vegeta said to himself as he shot the man and the ki blast went through his head. "Enjoy Hell," Vegeta said and clapped his hands together as if he had just got his hands dirty. He looked back down to the Dragon Ball Locator and clicked the button. "It seems as though the Dragon Ball should be close," he said and began to walk in the direction of the signal.

The signal became stronger and Vegeta looked around. He noticed a small house and in the window there was an orange orb hanging in the window like an ornament. Vegeta broke the window and reached in to grab the Dragon Ball. As he started to walk away, a woman came running out of the house. "Hey! You can't just take that! That has been in my family for-'' before she could finish her story, Vegeta brought two fingers up, destroying the whole village. A technique he learned from Nappa.

Off in the distance Kakarot saw an explosion and then smoke. "If I were a gambling man, I'd say that was Vegeta," Kakarot said as he flew in that direction. Once he made it all he saw was a crater where the village used to me. He searched for Vegeta, but didn't see him. He closed his eyes and searched for Vegeta's energy. Of course Vegeta was keeping it suppressed, and he couldn't pick it up. Kakarot sighed, 'You can't keep doing this Vegeta. It won't help anything!'

Vegeta kept to the shadows, he knew Kakarot couldn't mind his own business. He looked down at the Locator. There was a Dragon Ball 300 miles north of here. It wouldn't take him that long to get to it, if Kakarot would just leave him be. Vegeta then made a ki ball in his hand and shot it in the opposite direction then where he wanted to go. He saw Kakarot go into the direction and he took that as his chance to leave quickly. Once Vegeta was up in the air he flew away as fast as he could.

"What?" Kakarot said when he felt an energy spike. "You clever guy," he blasted off as fast as he could. "Let's go," he said and turned back to follow the energy. Once he landed and noticed a body was lying on the ground. And he continued to walk in the direction of the energy he was feeling. He suddenly saw Vegeta, he was holding up an old man by his shirt collar and he had his fist drawn back to punch the man. Normally it would just knock someone out, but Vegeta was out for blood. "That's enough Vegeta!" Kakarot warned. "Oh really and what are you going to do about it?" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. "Vegeta, we both know I can stop you; especially when you are like this. You don't fight smart when you're angry," Kakarot said, confident in his words.

Vegeta dropped the old man, and he quickly scurried away. "I love it when they run," Vegeta said holding out his hand. Kakarot phased in and grabbed it and squeezed. "Vegeta, you have to stop this," Kakarot said coolly. Vegeta winced, "Get off of me you idiot, just leave me be!" Vegeta started the fight by kicking Kakarot in the chest.

Kakarot quickly regained his footing after the kick just in time to catch Vegeta's follow up punch. "Vegeta, you need to stop this now!" Kakarot yelled. Vegeta ignored him and tried to punch him in his face. Kakarot barely blocked the punch with his elbow and punched Vegeta's face before letting him go. Vegeta charged at Kakarot again, and Kakarot caught his kick then slammed him into the ground and got on top of him in time to get him in a choke hold. "Vegeta, you're acting no better than Frieza! You can't be like this!" Kakarot tried to say. Vegeta ignored him and suddenly his ki exploded all around, blasting Kakarot off of him.

Vegeta powered up his ki and blasted right at Kakarot. Kakarot barely deflected the blast with his fist and then disappeared. He then reappeared beside Vegeta and kicked his head as hard as he could; sending him flying into the air. He then appeared behind him and got him in a Full Nelson and squeezed as hard as he could. Vegeta struggled against him but Kakarot only pulled tighter. "Vegeta! This isn't going to solve anything! What would Bulma say if she saw all this?!" Kakarot yelled as he made Vegeta look at the smoking crater where the village used to be. Vegeta only screamed in rage at this.

He then lunged forward and forced himself and Kakarot upside down and flew straight for the crater. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Kakarot yelled and at the last second let him go just as Vegeta crashed into the Earth. Vegeta flew out of the smoke and went right for Kakarot. Kakarot quickly charged up his ki and they collided with the sound of a nuclear explosion, lighting up the sky. The two Saiyans fell to Earth, barely regaining consciousness in time to land on their feet. Vegeta growled at Kakarot, "You were holding back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" "Only barely," Kakarot said. Vegeta charged up his ki for another clash when all of a sudden he felt five powerful energy signatures. "No, they're already here!?" Vegeta growled. Kakarot sensed the energy as well, "We need to warn the others." Vegeta only huffed and together they flew back to Capsule Corp.

*Capsule Corp.*

Gine and Bulma sat in lawn chairs. Bulma was still sniffling and with every sniffle Gine wrinkled her nose. She wasn't used to people crying, she didn't know how to handle it. Bulma looked at Gine. "Why does he turn into a ruthless monster?" Bulma asked quietly. Gine was about to answer when they both heard someone clear their throats. "Yamcha?" Bulma said and tilted her head. "You shouldn't be here, right now isn't the time," Bulma said. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I just wanted to make sure you are alright. I hadn't heard anything from you in a while," Yamcha shrugged.

Bulma sighed, "I am fine Yamcha, but really, this isn't a good time. You see Vegeta and I—" "You don't have to finish Bulma, I already talked to Vegeta. I told him that I was fine with you and him. He even gave me some training advice," Yamcha said holding up his hand. "Really? Wow. I'm impressed," Bulma said. She looked to Gine, "I will catch up with you in a bit; I need to talk to him," Bulma said and Gine nodded. Yamcha smiled, "So how is everything going?" "Stop Yamcha, I want to know about you. How's your shoulder?" Bulma asked him. "It's basically healed; I just have to wear this sling for a few more weeks. You seem sad, what's up?" Yamcha asked. "I'd rather not talk about it right now," Bulma said in a sad tone.

"Okay, well you know if you need anything you can call me. I would still like to be friends with you," Yamcha said. "I really appreciate it Yamcha," Bulma said as she hugged Yamcha. Suddenly two people landed behind them. Vegeta growled at Yamcha. Bulma heard the growl and immediately stepped away from Yamcha. "It's not what it looks like Vegeta. Yamcha and I just agreed to stay friends," Bulma said quickly. "I don't care. Go get some senzu beans," Vegeta said in a bored tone. He and Kakarot had beaten the shit out of each other and they were going to have to be in top shape for what was to come.

Bulma huffed at Vegeta, and walked to her Lab. Vegeta noticed she rolled her eyes, he decided to follow her. As he was about to pass Yamcha he stopped next to him, but didn't look at him. "I was being civil about you being here, I don't care if you are friends with her. But never touch her again," Vegeta said and continued to walk. Yamcha's face turned blue. "O-okay," normally he would fight back, but something about Vegeta felt wrong; like he didn't want to mess with him. Once Vegeta made it to Bulma's Lab he just let himself in. Bulma looked up to the Prince and she frowned and turned away.

Vegeta closed his eyes and took in a breath. "Listen, I am about to say three things to you that I have never said and probably will never say again, so I need your undivided attention. Before I say these things I must warn you, there are five very strong fighters headed to Earth as we speak, I wouldn't be surprised if they were on Earth already. They are called the Ginyu Force. They shouldn't be an issue, but they are extremely strong. I will be returning to my home planet after we defeat them. And I don't want to leave without you. Bulma, I am sorry for what I said, and what I did. It was wrong for me to do so. You aren't the reason my father was killed, and you aren't a distraction for me," Vegeta said looking straight into Bulma's shocked eyes.

"Go on?" Bulma said as she slowly picked up a small brown bag. "Like I said, I want you to come with me to Planet Vegeta; I have never invited someone back home with me. But if you come with me, I would like you to stay and live there. Once I defeat Frieza I will take my place as King. I will need a Queen, I won't lie to you; it will be rough at first since you are not a Saiyan. But once the people see that you are more than meets the eyes they will love you…Just as much as I do," Vegeta blushed and turned away from Bulma. She smiled and walked over to the Prince.

"I accept your offer; I will join you to Planet Vegeta. And, I love you too. But please Vegeta, those words do not suit you. You didn't have to tell me, I already knew," Bulma blushed and kissed Vegeta deeply. Vegeta quickly took his arm across the metal table and cleared it of all of the contents. He laid Bulma on her back and pulled away from her. "You know what this means don't you?" Vegeta said in a seductive voice. Bulma took a breath, "No? What does this mean?" Vegeta began to kiss her again.

Vegeta pulled her shirt over her head and snapped her bra off quickly, he kissed down her neck, across her chest, and his lips found one swollen nipple. He began to gently suckle on it, and then moved to the other breast, letting his hand slide down to her shorts. Bulma pulled on Vegeta's armor and he sat up and took it off quickly, along with the spandex one piece. They were both bare chested and down to their underwear. Bulma took her hand over his hard member and he groaned. He pulled her panties away and slid a finger into her and she let out a small squeak.

He continued to kiss her neck, but he noticed the woman was becoming brave as she slid her hand down his pants and released his erection. He kissed to her neck; he didn't know how much he was going to be able to take. He moved his finger in a come hither motion and he felt Bulmas walls beginning to tighten. Suddenly Bulma screamed out in ecstasy, not once, but twice. Vegeta stopped what he was doing and looked around. Bulma was trying to catch her breath. "Wh-what are you looking for?" she asked but he didn't answer her. She flipped over to her stomach, the cold metal table cooling down her hot body.

Vegeta found a small pocket knife and he walked over to her. "Woman, do you accept me as your mate?" Vegeta asked quickly Bulma had a confused look on her face. "I do," She said. "Do you trust me?" Vegeta asked her. "Yes, I do. What's going on Vegeta?" Bulma said fear welling up in her stomach. Vegeta walked over to her and began to kiss her again. He pulled at the lace underwear she was wearing and she lifted her hips. Vegeta got her panties down and his boxers down in record time. "I am truly sorry, this is going to hurt," he said as he slid his member into her and sliced the palm of her hand open.

She hadn't seen Vegeta cut his hand open, but he had. He pushed himself slowly into her until her breath caught. He saw tears run down the sides of his eyes. He was holding his cut hand tightly to hers, so the blood would mix. Their fingers were intertwined with each others. Vegeta stopped "Are you okay?" he asked and she adjusted underneath him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Bulma nodded and Vegeta's tail wrapped around her ankles. "I am going to continue," Vegeta told her and moved slowly out of her. She nodded and he pushed back into her.

Her breath hitched as she felt him move back in. She didn't know what her more, the fact that Vegeta cut open her hand without saying what he was doing or, that he felt too big for her. But suddenly, she could feel her body loosing up around him. Like it was forming for him, and the pain began to turn into ecstasy. Vegeta continued slowly moving in and out of her and he heard Bulma sa, "Faster." And he smirked. 'That's my girl,' He thought to himself and moved faster. Hearing her moan under him was making him lose control, she felt so good around him. He could feel every part of her. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, never letting go of her hand. She tightened around him and he could tell she was almost done. He picked up his pace until he couldn't bear it anymore, and they both came together.

Vegeta let out a final moan, and laid his head down on her shoulder. His body was still pulsating, and he began to laugh. Bulma looked at him. "What's so funny?" she asked him, now trying to roll out from under him. "I can't get over, how some weak Earth woman has turned me into a sniveling softy," Vegeta said and his laugh became louder. Bulma sat up and looked at her hand; it was still bleeding pretty badly. 'I wouldn't say you were a softy," Bulma stated. Vegeta looked over in her direction. She was even more gorgeous when she was naked. "You say that, but I made a vow that I would never take a mate," Vegeta said as he stood up to grab some gauze and bandages.

Bulma looked at him and his back was facing her. 'Good Kami, that man has a nice ass on him,' she thought and Vegeta turned around. "You know, if you take a picture of it, it will last longer," he said to her with a smirk. He took her cut hand into his and poured some clear liquid over it. Bulma sucked in air through her teeth. "Why can't we just use the senzu beans to heal it," she asked him. Vegeta shot a glare at her, "For the mating process to be complete, the wounds have to heal naturally. No stitches, no glue, no senzu beans." Vegeta said finishing up wrapping her hand "Don't look offended, I didn't even know you guys had a mating ritual," Bulma said shooting a glare back at him.

"Of course we do, but ours isn't like your marriage thing. Ours is for life, it can never be broken. And you should be able to sense my energy. I will teach you all of that when the fight with Frieza is over. Now, get dressed, we have spent too much time in here, and we need to get the senzu beans out to Kakarot and the idiot weakling," Vegeta said sliding the one piece spandex on. Bulma pouted that their fun was over, and they had to go back outside to the real world, but then she smiled, 'I have a mate.'

As Bulma and Vegeta walked into the living room, Raditz elbowed Kakarot and pointed to Bulma and Vegeta. Kakarot's confused face turned into a big smile when he saw the bandages on the two's hands. "Congratulations! You two finally mated!" Kakarot yelled and Vegeta blushed. Gine ran over to Bulma and Vegeta and hugged them both tightly, "Oh I am so happy for you, Bulma you will make a beautiful Queen!" Gine said and Bulma's face became nervous. She looked up to Vegeta and he smirked.

Just then the TV station switched off to show a city in chaos and a reporter yelling, "Breaking News, we are live in South City where moments ago five Unidentified Flying Objects crashed through the city, causing thousands in property damage and killing fourteen people. We have no idea-" the reporter stopped as the pods all opened up. "What are those?" Bulma asked. "The Ginyu Force has arrived," Vegeta grimly said.

Five aliens of various shapes and sizes came out of the pods, a small red one with long white hair put down what looked like a boombox that blared out, "GINYU FORCE RULES! GINYU FORCE RULES GINYU FORCE RULES!" The tall one that looked like a red haired human crouched down and pointed his arms to his left, "I'm RECOOME!" An even taller blue alien crouched down as well and pointed his arms to his right, "I am BURTER!" The small red alien next to him got down on one knee and raised his arms with his hands pointed down, "I'm JEICE!" An even smaller green alien with four eyes mirrored his pose and yelled, "GULDO!" And finally the last purple alien with horns crouched down with his arms down like he was taking a bow, "GINYU!" Together they said, "FIVE AS ONE TOGETHER! WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!"

"Are these guys for real?" Chi-chi asked, then saw that the Saiyans all looked dead serious. "Don't let the poses fool you," Bardock told her, "They're a force to be reckoned with." They watched as on the TV the Army arrived with tanks driving down the street. "Unidentified Lifeforms, surrender peacefully!" a General yelled into a megaphone. The Ginyu Force all laughed at this and Captain Ginyu yelled, "ATTACK!"

Ginyu obliterated the General with a blast of ki and Guldo moved his arms, and the tanks all rose up into the air and crashed down into the soldiers on the ground. Burter and Jeice flew up and spun around until they looked like a purple typhoon and ki blasts rained down on the other soldiers. Recoome flew up and blasted a barrage of ki at the planes flying in to back up the troops, destroying them all. Ginyu then charged into the fray, punching and kicking human soldiers left and right, killing one with each blow. Finally all the soldiers were dead and the Ginyu Force stood together laughing as the media all stood scared stiff. Ginyu then pointed to the media reporters and said, "You! Get over here and get my good side, I have an important message to deliver!"

Reporters and camera men all ran forward, "Left side you morons!" Ginyu yelled and they all moved to get his left side. Once they were in position Ginyu put his hands on his hips and said, "Alright you people of this backwater planet, this is Captain Ginyu speaking, leader of the Ginyu Force, the most elite group of warriors in the galaxy. We represent the mighty Lord Frieza, and we've come to tell you, that this planet is now under Lord Frieza's rule. Any resistance will be crushed! And finally we got a message for a runaway Prince that's been hiding out here.

"Vegeta, show yourself in an hour and get ready for Lord Frieza to give you the worst beating you've ever gotten in your life. If you're not here in an hour, we'll slaughter 10000 natives of this planet every ten minutes you're late. That is all," Captain Ginyu said. Vegeta glared at the TV and the rest of the Saiyans all marched out. "Vegeta," Bulma said as they got out. Vegeta turned to her and she said, "Be careful." "I will be," Vegeta assured her and gave her one last kiss; then the Saiyans flew off.


	15. Chapter 15: Righteous Defenders?

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 15: Righteous Defenders?

*Capsule Corp.*

After Vegeta had kissed his new mate goodbye, he walked up to Gine. "I am leaving the humans in your hands. Can you make sure they don't do anything stupid to hurt themselves?" Gine nodded, "It will be an honor to protect the future Queen of Vegeta, and my future daughter in law," she said proudly. "Very good, and you, Yamcha was it?" Vegeta said turning to Yamcha. "Yes?" Yamcha said nervously. "I am also counting on you to keep track of them. Don't let me down, if you do, I will have to kill you," Vegeta said with a smirk. "Right," Yamcha nodded and put on his determined face.

Vegeta let his men say their last goodbyes, he was confident that they would see everyone again, but just in case, he didn't demand everyone to hurry. 'I still have 30 minutes before Ginyu goes on a killing spree,' Vegeta thought to himself, he turned to look at his men. They weren't a big army, but they were all very strong. He nodded to his men as though he had given a speech to lift their spirits, and they all blasted off into the distance. Bulma waved at Vegeta, even though she knew he wouldn't turn around and look back at her. "Please be careful," she said out loud.

Bulma felt a light touch on her shoulder. She turned to see Gine and she smiled. "I know you don't want to sit and wait around for their return," Gine said confidently. "You're right, but first, we need to find the last Dragon Ball. Vegeta got 2 more, Kakarot didn't go into detail how, but he said Vegeta had obtained them. That means we only need one more and we can take them all to Kami. "Dragon Balls?" Yamcha asked confused. "Yea, they are these magic orbs that grant you any wish you want. There are 7 of them. Chi-chi, Raditz and I had found 4, and Vegeta found 2 today. Kami said that we may need them after the fight with Frieza is over. But we still have 1 left to find," Bulma said with a small smile.

"Well, how do you find them?" Yamcha asked he sounded skeptical. "I think you are forgetting that I am a genius. I invented a Dragon Ball Locator. It should be cake to get one more." "If you want to get the Dragon Ball, we need to get this show on the road; the battle will be starting soon. I have a husband and two boys in this fight. I want to be there in case something goes wrong," Gine said with a serious look in her eyes. Bulma nodded, she had never seen Gine look so serious, she was always like Kakarot, smiling and laughing about something. Bulma clicked the top of a capsule that had the number 12 on it, and an air car popped out. Bulma hopped in, along with Chi-chi in the passenger seat and Yamcha in the back. "Aren't you going to get in?" Bulma asked Gine. "No I think I would rather fly myself," Gine shook her head. "Suit yourself. Here we go!" Bulma said and blasted off in the air car.

*South City*

Just outside of South City, the 4 Saiyans all felt a power level coming in their direction. It was strong, but familiar. Suddenly a large green man showed up alongside of them, the Saiyans never slowing down. "Hey Piccolo! Wow you've been training even more! You are going to be unstoppable, I can tell!" Kakarot said to Piccolo with a large smile. Piccolo looked at the young Saiyan and couldn't help but smirk at his enthusiasm. "Thank you Kakarot, has your Prince finally gotten a hold of himself?" Piccolo asked sarcastically. He wasn't very fond of the Prince, but Kami saw something in him so he just went with it.

Vegeta shot a glare back at the Namekian. "This is no time for idiocy, either take what is to come seriously or leave. I will not have you be a distraction," Vegeta ordered, Piccolo only grunted, not feeling it necessary to fight back. They noticed 5 figures in front of them and they began to slow down. The Ginyu Force was all floating in the air as though they were expecting Prince Vegeta to come to them so quickly. Once the Saiyans stopped in front of the 5 aliens, Ginyu floated up in front of his men. "Why hello Vegeta, how long has it been? 5…6 Years? You sure have grown up."

 **Reporter:** "It seems like 5 men have shown up to fight the 5 strange aliens, they aren't doing anything right now. Maybe the 5 men are going to stop this madness and send the aliens back on their way. We can only hope these 5 strange men are our saviors."

Vegeta smirked evilly, "Something like that, and you've changed as well. It looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork." He shrugged, Kakarot snorted a little, Raditz and Bardock only smiled, and Piccolo stayed stoic. 'How does Vegeta come up with insults like that so quickly?' Kakarot wondered but he focused on the men in front of him. Captain Ginyu glared at the 4 Saiyans and the Namekian in front him, he laughed off Vegeta's insult trying not to let it bother him.

"Well then, I gotta say that at least your sense of style has improved," Ginyu said as he admired the platinum armor the Saiyans wore. "That armor is too good for punks like you, we'll have to make sure that we get some after we pound you into the dirt," Ginyu said as he checked their power levels on his scouter. Raditz's was a mere 5000, Bardock's was 8000, the Namekian's had him surprised to see it was 12000, while Kakarot's was a mere 3000. Vegeta was of course the strongest, at a whopping 35000. "Well, you've all improved somewhat, but you're no match for us," Ginyu said then turned to his team, "Alright boys, pick a victim." Guldo immediately got in striking distance of Raditz while Jeice got in front of Bardock, Recoome took Kakarot and Burter faced off against the Namekian, leaving Vegeta to Ginyu himself.

 **Reporter:** Oh my goodness! It doesn't look like just talking is going to stop the evil Ginyu Force. They are now taking on the 5 men that showed up a few short minutes ago. Please, if you are not in a safe place, you should consider finding one as soon as possible!" the reporter said as he heard a loud boom come from the sky. A girl walked past him and stared up towards the fight. "Ma'am, tell me your thoughts on what is happening right now," the reporter said to the girl. "I think those 5 men are some sort of angels, why would the show up now? They are here to defend the Earth. The 5 Righteous Defenders, just look at them! They are wearing super hero costumes and everything!" the girl said to the camera.

"LET'S GO!" Ginyu yelled and the Ginyu Force charged into battle. Guldo kicked at Raditz who blocked and went for a punch that Guldo dodged. Guldo then held his breath, freezing time, and got behind Raditz and then let out a breath and ki blasted him in his back. **Reporter:** "There you have it people! The Righteous Defenders taking on the Ginyu Force, we are unable to show what is going on right now due to viewer discretion. But the small green man in the Ginyu Force is using his magical powers to hurt the man who looks like he was once in a hair band. You saw it first on News Channel 14. Here is a quick word from our—" Right then Guldo held his breath again and punched Raditz's head before he could react, sending him flying into the street. Raditz quickly got up and dodged Guldo's follow up ki blast and blasted at him. Guldo barely dodged it then used his ESP to make two large trucks slam into Raditz with a massive explosion. Raditz flew out of the flames and flew right at Guldo.

The reporter stood up from the rubble, his glasses were bent and unable to sit straight on his face, and there were small stars going around his head. He looked over towards the camera man, and he nodded to make sure he was okay. "As I was saying, here is a quick word from our sponsors," the reporter said before he passed out.

Burter punched and kicked at Piccolo. Piccolo was just able to dodge his attacks wearing his weighted clothes. "It's no use Namekian; I am the fastest being in the universe! Dodge all you like, but soon you'll wear down and I'll pound your face in!" Piccolo just barely blocked Burter's punch; leaving him wide open for Burter to ki blast him in his face, sending him crashing into an office building. The people looked in amazement at him as he spat purple blood out of his mouth and took off his turban and cape; they crashed through the floor and the next three below before stopping. Piccolo then flew out of the office building ready to fight.

*Bulma*

They were flying towards South City when the Dragon Ball Locator began to beep very loudly and very quickly. Bulma looked down and saw that there was a large lake just beneath them, they landed next to the shore line, and Bulma quickly exited the air car. "Bulma wait! Let me go, Vegeta would kill me of something happened to you," Yamcha said. "Fine but hurry, the faster we make it to the fight the better," she said glancing over to Gine. The Saiyan woman still looked very serious. Yamcha nodded and Bulma handed him the Dragon Ball Locator. "Good luck," she said with a smile.

Bulma walked back over to Gine and put a hand on her shoulder. "Gine, is everything okay?" Bulma asked quietly. "Bulma, Chi-chi? Did the boys tell you what happens when you become mates with them?" she said, her voice was an unusual tone for her. Both of the girls shook their head no. "Bulma, since you just mated with Vegeta, your senses may not be as strong. But I have been mated to Bardock for years. I can feel everything he is feeling. Every emotion that is running through him; Anger, Fear, Pride. I can tell you right now, he is full of fear," Gine told the girls.

Bulma shook her head, "That can't be right, Vegeta said that the Ginyu Force wouldn't be a problem for them." "I don't know if the boys are holding back. But right now, they are losing. And they are losing badly," Gine was still looking to the sky. "Oh, where is Yamcha, he needs to hurry we need to get to them! I have senzu beans!" Bulma said and pounded her fists on the stirring wheel. "Once we get there Bulma, you have to promise you will stay out of sight. These men are ruthless, if they catch wind that you are Vegeta's mate, they will use that against him," Gine said looking into Bulmas eyes. Her stare was stone.

Bulma bit her bottom lip. "How will we get the senzu beans to them?" "You will not worry about those. Vegeta, Bardock, Raditz, and Kakarot have won thousands of battles without the beans. You will do as I say," Gine almost yelled. "Yes okay, I'll stay out of sight," Bulma said as she dropped her eyes.

*Yamcha*

He was swimming deep into the lake, he was glad that Bulma had given him the scuba capsule, or this would have been impossible. He looked down to the Dragon Ball Locator and noticed the flashing circle was moving away from him. 'Aw crap,' Yamcha thought and began looking around quickly. He didn't really like to swim, so he just wanted to get this over with.

He noticed the circle had stopped moving to he went in the direction the radar was leading him, out of the corner of his eye he saw a glistening. He swam towards it and was about to pick it up when a large monster flew out from behind the rock. Yamcha's eyes became wide and he quickly grabbed the Ball. He never knew he could swim so fast. Once he made it to the surface of the water it was almost like he could walk on water. He looked behind him and saw the monster was coming out of the water. "HOLY SHIT!" Yamcha yelled and finally made it to dry land.

Once he was in hearing distance of the girls he yelled out, "Bulma start the air car! I am in a little trouble here!" The monster roared out and Yamcha screamed. He jumped in to the air car and yelled, "Go go go go!" Gine wasn't in the mood to play with these Earth monsters. Bulma had the air car moving as fast as it could go, and the monster was still catching up to them. Gine sighed, "I guess I am going to have to do everything myself." She dropped from the sky with one leg stretched out and the other bent at the knee. Her foot landed right in the monsters eye ball and it began to whimper as it ran in the opposite direction.

Bulma slowed the air car down. "Thank you Gine," she yelled out as the Saiyan woman was still high in the air. Bulma then turned her attention to Yamcha. "What the Hell Yamcha! You could have just gotten us all killed! Are you insane?" she screamed at him. "Hey it's not my fault that there was weird dinosaur dragon monster in the water," Yamcha said as he rung out his shirt. The word dragon put a thought into Bulma's head. "Did you even get the Dragon Ball?" she glared at Yamcha.

"Yea, I got the stupid glass ball. I bet the dumb things don't even work and you were told a tall tale," Yamcha held out the Dragon Ball. Bulma and Chi-chi squealed at the sight! "We did it! We have all 7 Dragon Balls!" they said in unison. Suddenly Bulma got a very determined look on her face. "What do you say we go see how the guys are doing?" Gine smiled a little and nodded 'If Vegeta isn't careful, he's going to have a Queen feistier than any Saiyan woman on his hands,' Gine thought as she looked down at the blue haired woman.

*South City*

Jeice blasted red ki at Bardock, who deflected it gamely then blasted his own ki at him. Jeice quickly deflected the attack and charged at him, kicking him in his head then flying fast and kicking him high into the air. Bardock stopped his unwanted flight and blocked Jeice's punch with his knee then blocked the next three with his hands before kicking Jeice in his stomach. Jeice quickly recovered and spun around to axe kick Bardock back into the ground. Bardock got up and cracked his neck, "Damn I'm getting old," he said as he flew back up and met Jeice in midair.

"Yo, Kakarot, I just wanted you to know that there's no hard feelings. Orders are orders, and Frieza says that we gotta kill everyone but Vegeta. I always thought you were a great fighter, I tried to get you in the Ginyu Force, but the Captain said we couldn't have more than five," Recoome told Kakarot. "Thanks Recoome, but don't think I'm going to be so easy to beat," Kakarot told him with a smile. Recoome laughed at this, "I'm gonna miss ya!" he yelled then roared out, "RECOOOOOOME KICK!" Kakarot barely dodged the kick; Recoome actually got some of his hair. "RECOOOOOME ELBOW!" Recoome then drop elbowed Kakarot's head, sending him face first into the pavement. Kakarot quickly got up and dodged Recoome's stomp and then blasted him in his face with ki. The smoke cleared and Recoome's hair was completely gone and he looked a little singed. He only laughed and said, "Good one! Now I don't need to go to the barber's!" and blasted pink ki at Kakarot.

 **Reporter:** "Did you see that?! No you didn't because I am not allowed to show you any of the fight! The man with the crazy black hair just shot a very bright light into the man with the red hair's face! He practically singed off all of his hair! And he's still standing! I don't know who these people are, or where they come from. But this is the most intense thing I think I have ever seen! I just can't believe it!"

Vegeta punched and kicked at Ginyu, but the alien blocked all his attacks easily. "Is that really all you got, Vegeta?" Ginyu asked him. Ginyu then caught his kick and threw him into a tall skyscraper. Vegeta crashed through the walls and came out the other side, right where Ginyu was. Vegeta quickly blasted ki at him and then flew around the back and punched the back of his head. Ginyu flew down about a yard and stopped then flew straight up and gave Vegeta a massive uppercut to his chin, then flew up and pounded him in his back, sending him crashing into the pavement below.

Bulma had just flown up and stepped out of the air car when she looked around to find Vegeta. She saw him just in time for his head to slam down onto the pavement. "Vegeta no!" she cried out and Gine grabbed Bulma from behind. "You must stay quiet!" Gine said in a whisper.

Ginyu cocked his head subtly to where he heard the voice come from. 'Oh so Vegeta has a fan huh? I wonder if she has any value to the Prince. I will keep that in mind just in case this fight doesn't go as planned,' he thought and began to laugh, but stopped his laughing as Vegeta floated back up and took a fighting stance. "You're making a big mistake Prince, it would have been better if you had stayed down," Ginyu said crossing his arms. "If you really want to know about mistakes, you should ask your parents. If you think that I am just going to hand myself over to Frieza, you've got another thing coming," Vegeta said with a chuckle. Suddenly an idea came into his head, and his sinister stare became darker.


	16. Chapter 16: Rise

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 16: Rise of the Righteous Defenders

The Ginyu Force all formed up as the Saiyans and Piccolo did the same. "This is just sad; I can't believe we actually got called out for this," Jeice said. Vegeta wiped the blood from his mouth and smirked. "Alright then, I'm afraid that we've all been keeping a secret from you. You see we learned how to hide our power levels while we were here, and I'm afraid that we let that get to our heads," Vegeta said as he got a dark look in his eyes. "It's about time," Piccolo said as the five of them all let out a massive roar together. Their ki blared out like a sun, and the ground quaked as all the glass within ten miles shattered. "What!? This can't be happening!" Guldo screamed as he watched their power levels soar.

At last they stopped and Vegeta grinned, "Fight us all you'd like, beat us and hit us with all your might, as long as a Saiyan lives, we will only get stronger!" Raditz's power level had shot up to 50000, while Bardock's was a great 68000, Burter broke out in a sweat when he saw that Piccolo peaked at a whopping 111000, Recoome couldn't believe it when his scouter read Kakarot's power level as 160000, and Ginyu could only blink when he saw that Vegeta had reached 170000. "N-no! This is impossible!" Ginyu screamed. Vegeta smirked at him, "Oh yes, it's true Ginyu. I'm becoming a Super Saiyan, the most powerful being in existence!" Vegeta then yelled, "ATTACK!"

Guldo quickly held his breath and saw that Raditz was only a millimeter away from him. 'HOLY CRAP!' Guldo thought as he got some distance between them then got his ESP ready. Guldo lifted up a truck and then let go of his held breath. Raditz looked at him and grumbled, "Speedy little toad!" "DIE!" Guldo yelled and the truck crashed into Raditz and exploded. Raditz flew out of the flames and headed right for Guldo. Guldo focused all his psychic power and froze him in the air. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Raditz yelled. Guldo breathed deeply as he said, "I can't believe that I had to resort to my secret attack!"

Raditz gritted his teeth as he struggled against the power holding him. "You won't escape it!" Guldo yelled as sweat poured off him. He telekinetically grabbed a car and squeezed it into the shape of a javelin. Raditz summoned up his ki and focused it into his eyes as he glared at Guldo. "NOW DIE ALREADY!" Guldo screamed as Raditz blasted ki through his eyes, destroying Guldo's furthest left eye. Guldo screamed in pain and the invisible hold released Raditz just in time for him to catch the metal javelin. Raditz yelled as he charged at Guldo with it and speared him through his head and out his body. "Skewered toady," Raditz smirked.

Bardock blocked Jeice's punch and kicked him in his stomach, knocking him back. He then quickly followed up with a ki blast that Jeice barely dodged; it singed some of his hair. "YOU BASTARD!" Jeice roared and summoned a red ball of ki in his hand. "CRUSHER BALL!" he yelled as he threw the red ki at Bardock. Bardock blocked it with his right forearm and with a yell deflected it into the sky. "Ow," Bardock said, the attack had singed his arm. Bardock then flew forward and punched Jeice right on his nose, breaking it. "OOWWW!" Jeice yelled as Bardock grabbed his hair and swung him around then threw him into the pavement.

A massive blast of red ki flew up at Bardock, who quickly summoned his ki and countered the attack. "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" Jeice screeched. Jeice's blast drew closer and closer to Bardock. Bardock focused and yelled, "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" His ki flared out and pushed right through Jeice's, right into his right arm, destroying it. Bardock flew down and saw the injured warrior screaming in pain. He quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of him and ended his suffering with a powerful punch to his throat, breaking his neck.

Burter was punching and kicking at Piccolo as fast as he could. "I don't care what the scouter says, no one is faster than me!" he yelled. "Huh, you might want to rethink that position," Piccolo told him as he nonchalantly dodged and blocked all his blows. A desperate Burter then yelled out and blasted ki all around him, sending Piccolo flying back and giving him the opening he needed to grab Piccolo by his ankle and swing him around to crash into the metal skeleton of a skyscraper. Piccolo blasted Burter's head with ki, making him let go.

Piccolo soon took the initiative and rammed his elbow into Burter's solar plexus, breaking his armor and making him gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. Piccolo then grabbed him by his leg and threw him down hard into the pavement. Piccolo put his palm out and his hand glowed with yellow ki. "There's only evil in your heart, I cannot allow you to threaten this planet!" Piccolo yelled as a yellow beam blasted out of his palm, "Masenko Blast!" The beam hit Burter and he was obliterated instantly, leaving only a smoking crater where he used to be.

Recoome flew back and blasted a hoard of pink ki at Kakarot, "RECOOOME RENEGADE BOMBER!" Kakarot deflected every shot with his bare hands. "RECOOME MACH PUNCH!" he yelled as he blasted forward and went for a punch. Kakarot blocked it with his own fist. Recoome quickly retreated back and yelled, "RECOOOOME ERASER GUN!" The sky darkened as a purple beam flew out of Recoome's mouth and straight at Kakarot. Kakarot summoned his ki and roared as he blasted the ki through his hands. His blast flew right through Recoome's attack and hit him in his face, sending teeth flying and knocking Recoome back.

Recoome jumped up and glared at Kakarot. Kakarot only looked at him and said, "Give it up Recoome. You can't beat me. If you give up I'll tell Vegeta that you're my slave or something. I always thought you were alright, I don't want t kill you if I don't have to." Recoome lifted his arms up and pink energy surged throughout his body, "I'll blow this whole place up first!" The ground started to quake as Recoome powered up more. Kakarot quickly dashed forward and gave him a wicked haymaker punch to his face, knocking out seven of Recoome's teeth. Kakarot then followed up with an uppercut right into his solar plexus. Recoome could only gasp out in shock as Kakarot backed off and Recoome dropped to his knees. "Give up Recoome," Kakarot told him. "Yeah, okay, I surrender," Recoome gasped.

Kakarot put his fists on his hips and tilted his head and sighed, "I think that is a smart decision man. We've always had fun training; I didn't want to kill a perfectly good sparring partner." "Yea, well if you don't kill me, Frieza will. I guess I'd rather die by him than a Saiyan," Recoome said as he hung his head in defeat. Kakarot floated down to the ground and landed in front of Recoome. "Don't worry about Frieza; we have a plan up our sleeves… I think," Kakarot scratched the back of his head trying to remember if they had a plan or not. Suddenly he felt his brother's ki flare, it wasn't a normal flare. It felt strange, like he was in the thrill of a fight.

Kakarot looked around for his brother; he flew up into the sky to see if maybe Raditz had decided to assist their father in battle. But his father was standing off to the side watching Prince Vegeta fight. 'What? That was his ki again,' Kakarot thought as he decided to follow it. He landed on the ground and ran towards the direction of the ki. As he stepped over a still passed out reporter, he turned the corner of a building and saw Raditz. He was over by some ledge with some weird blue haired woman bent over. "Raditz! Now is not the time!" Kakarot yelled at his brother angrily. "Anytime is a good time to get one in little brother. You just have to find someone willing!" Raditz said as he shot a middle finger up at his younger sibling.

"Fine, do whatever you like, but if we lose this battle it is on you!" Kakarot said and flew back in the direction of his father. Raditz sighed and quickly finished what he was doing, and let out a loud huff. The woman turned around and looked at him. "Wow; that was great," she said breathlessly and slid her skirt down. Raditz leaned down and grabbed the woman's chin, "I know it was," he said cockily, suddenly he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, "Raditz you idiot! Let's go now!" Bardock yelled at him. Raditz face paled and he couldn't stop himself from being dragged away. "Wait! What was your name again?" Raditz yelled out quickly. The girl stood with her hand on her cheek and she looked sad. "It was Launch!" she yelled back to him. "I am at Capsule Corp. please come see me again!" Raditz yelled as he was being lifted into the air by his angry father.

"Raditz, what is going on in your head? What if we needed you! What if your Prince became injured or worse, what if Ginyu had switched bodies with Vegeta! We all could have been killed! Get your priorities straight! You are out here for battle not to fuck some whore on the side lines!" Bardock lectured. Raditz dropped his head. He knew his father was right, his father never yelled at him like this. It was normally Kakarot getting the lectures. "Yes father, I am sorry. But what is the likely hood of Ginyu living long enough to even consider switching bodies with Vegeta," Raditz said as his father dropped his hold on him. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach," Bardock said as he looked down and watched the battle between Vegeta and Ginyu.

Vegeta surged forward and kicked Ginyu in his ribs, cracking open his armor like an egg. He then spun around and punched him in his chin, sending him flying up. 'That's it Vegeta, show me what you got,' Ginyu thought as Vegeta slammed his elbow into Ginyu's chest, making him cough up blue blood. Ginyu slammed into the ground hard then stood up gasping for breath. 'I don't have long, I gotta do it now!' Ginyu thought as Vegeta flew right at him like a missile. They were out of the sight of the rest of Vegeta's group. Ginyu raised his arms and yelled, "CHANGE NOW!" A yellow beam shot out of his mouth and into Vegeta's. 'What's happening!?' Vegeta thought as he felt his soul being torn out of his body.

The next thing he knew his whole body was in pain and he saw that his hands were now purple. He looked up and saw his body levitating down with a smirk on his face. "I gotta admit that your body is a lot shorter than I'm used to," Vegeta's body said. Vegeta looked at the shiny breastplate of his armor and saw that he had Ginyu's face. "N-no!" Vegeta cried as Ginyu in Vegeta's body kicked him in his chin, knocking him out. "But the power that comes with it is a great payoff," Ginyu said.

Piccolo and the other Saiyans all gathered around and saw that Vegeta had apparently beaten Ginyu. "Wow, I can't believe that we did it! We beat the Ginyu Force!" Raditz happily bellowed. "We're unstoppable now!" Kakarot yelled out. Piccolo however only glared at Vegeta. "What's the deal Piccolo?" Bardock asked. Piccolo quickly charged forward and tried to punch Vegeta, only for the Prince to catch his punch and then kick him back. "What the Hell is going on!?" Kakarot yelled then was hit with a ki blast that knocked him back. "Vegeta, what's gotten into you?!" Bardock yelled then Vegeta kicked him back then punched Raditz through a building.

Piccolo quickly got up and went to Kakarot who was nearest. "What's happened to Vegeta?" Kakarot wondered. "That's not Vegeta in that body, somehow Ginyu switched bodies with him," Piccolo told him. "I sensed what had happened and hoped that he wouldn't be able to access all of Vegeta's power, but it looks like I was wrong," Piccolo said, then pulled Kakarot away just in time to dodge a massive ki blast from Ginyu in Vegeta's body. "Tell your brother, I'll tell your father what's happened. We need to work together to beat him!" Piccolo yelled and flew to where Bardock was kicked. Bardock flew up to meet him and Piccolo told him, "Ginyu switched bodies with Vegeta." "Bastard," Bardock grunted. "We need to work together to beat him or he'll kill everyone!" Piccolo told him.

Ginyu in Vegeta's body then appeared between them and blasted them back with ki from his hands. Kakarot and Raditz charged forward and punched at him from both sides. Ginyu in Vegeta's body blocked and dodged all their attacks and then disappeared, making the brothers punch each other in the face. "KAKAROT!" Raditz yelled, then his tail was pulled from behind and he was thrown into Kakarot. Ginyu in Vegeta's body then blasted them both with ki, sending them crashing through three skyscrapers and into the ground below. Bardock blasted ki at him, and Ginyu in Vegeta's body deflected it then flew straight at him. Piccolo then appeared behind him and grabbed him. Bardock punched and kicked Vegeta's face, the whole time thinking, 'Please don't let the Prince hold a grudge!'

Ginyu in Vegeta's body blasted Bardock in his face with ki from his eyes and then flexed Vegeta's arms, making Piccolo let go. He then grabbed Piccolo's right arm and kicked it at the elbow hard enough to tear his arm off! Piccolo yelled in pain then was hit on his head by his own forearm. Ginyu in Vegeta's body then axe kicked his head and sent him plummeting to the ground.

Vegeta in Ginyu's body regained consciousness and watched as Kakarot, Raditz, and Bardock all tried to hit his body. Piccolo then crashed down beside him and Vegeta said, "We need to get my body back," he then coughed up Ginyu's blue blood, "Before this one expires." "You got a plan for that?" Piccolo asked him. "We need to pound the shit out of my body; Ginyu let me do all this to him to make sure I would be too weak to fight. He'll try to switch bodies again, that's when I'll take the hit and hopefully get my body back," Vegeta said as Ginyu in his body blasted back his three comrades.

Ginyu laughed, "INCREDIBLE! To think that wimpy little Vegeta would have been able to have this much power! I should have done this years ago!" While he was busy gloating Raditz, Bardock, and Kakarot flew to Piccolo and Vegeta in Ginyu's body. "What are we going to do?" Kakarot asked. "Kakarot, you need to let loose, you need to hit as hard and as fast as you can," Vegeta said, "While you distract him, we'll power up and hit him with everything we got left, try not to destroy my body." "Got it, I just want to say sorry in advance, this is gonna hurt you a lot," Kakarot said as he powered up as much as he could and flew up to confront Ginyu.

Kakarot punched Ginyu in Vegeta's body hard then flew ahead of him and kicked him to the side. Ginyu quickly stopped the attack and blocked Kakarot's next attack and punched him in his stomach. Kakarot fought through the pain and head butted him as hard as he could; knocking him back a few feet. Kakarot quickly powered up his ki and blasted him in his head, sending him through another building. Ginyu quickly recovered and flew right at him and punched his face as hard as he could, then grabbed his hair and kneed his face once, twice, three times before kicking him away. Kakarot slammed into the same building he sent Ginyu in Vegeta's body into and quickly got back up. "Man, I really regret training so hard with Vegeta now," Kakarot groaned as he flew out and slammed right into Ginyu.

He then kicked him down into the ground and flew after him. Just as Ginyu in Vegeta's body got up Kakarot grabbed him in a Full Nelson. He quickly yelled, "Blast him now!" Ginyu saw as Piccolo, Bardock, and Raditz blasted him in Vegeta's face. Kakarot let him go and Ginyu collapsed to Vegeta's hands knees and growled. 'Damn them! I won't be able to take another shot like that; I need to change bodies again!' Ginyu in Vegeta's body turned around and yelled, "CHANGE NOW!" The yellow beam headed straight for Kakarot's body, but in the last second Ginyu's body knocked Kakarot away and the beam went into Ginyu's own mouth. 'NO!' Ginyu thought, but it was too late, his soul went straight into his own body again.

Kakarot collapsed and so did Vegeta, back in his own body. "Damn, you really didn't hold back this time," Vegeta told his comrades. Bulma, Gine, Yamcha, and Chi-chi all ran over to them. "Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "BULMA STAY BACK!" Vegeta yelled, but was too late as Ginyu disappeared and reappeared behind her and grabbed her by her neck. He quickly put Bulma between himself and the Saiyans. "This must be your woman Vegeta. I can tell how fragile humans are; you know that weak as I am I can still crush her neck. Back off!" Ginyu yelled as he stepped back, "One more step and I'll kill her!" To everyone's shock Yamcha came up from behind Ginyu and slammed the back of his head with his elbow, making him let go of Bulma. "WOLF FANG FIST!" Yamcha yelled as he kicked Ginyu's chin, forcing him back a step. "You damn maggot!" Ginyu yelled and karate chopped his neck, breaking it. "YAMCHA!" Bulma and Chi-chi yelled in horror.

Vegeta surged forward, jumped onto Ginyu's shoulders, and grabbed his horns. "YOU BASTARD!" Vegeta yelled as he pulled with all he had left. Ginyu screamed as his horns were ripped right out of his head. Vegeta jumped off him and stabbed Ginyu's chest with his own horns. He then lifted him up and threw him into the air and roared, "GALLICK GUN!" Ginyu couldn't even scream as he was wiped off the face of existence. Vegeta saw his handiwork, and passed out.


	17. Chapter 17: New Plan

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 17: New Plan

Bulma looked over to Yamcha who was lying motionless on the ground, and looked to Vegeta. She could tell he was still alive, but he looked worn out. She didn't know what to do, go to her dying if not dead ex boyfriend, or go and take care of her mate. She suddenly began to run, and she was running in the direction of Vegeta. She got to her knees and lifted up his head. "Vegeta? Are you okay?" She asked quietly. "I am fine woman, go tend to the human!" Vegeta snapped at her. She looked at him in shock. 'You don't have to snap,' she thought to herself as she not so gently laid Vegeta's head to the ground.

She got up and walked over to Yamcha. Chi-chi had been standing next to him for a minute; she had a grim look on her face. "What do you think Chi?" Bulma asked her best friend. Chi-chi only shook her head slowly in response. Bulma leaned down to Yamcha and she noticed he was still breathing. "Yamcha, hang tight, we can get you a senzu bean," Bulma said as a tear fell from her eye. "I don't think that will do the trick B. Please promise me something," Yamcha said with a shaky voice. "What is it?" Bulma replied trying to not sob. "Pr-promise me, you'll be careful, okay?" Yamcha pushed out as his body began to shiver violently.

Bulma felt a hand on her shoulder and she saw Yamcha look behind her. "I will make sure Bulma stays safe. She is Vegeta's mate, and I have a promise to another close friend that I would keep Vegeta safe. That makes Bulma my responsibility too," Kakarot said in a low, sad voice. Bulma couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Kakarot picked her up gently and she buried her head into his chest plate. "Th-thank you…Kakarot…" Yamcha said as death took him into its embrace. Kakarot handed Bulma to his mother and said, "Ezzi faal et bafu, awi faal et Ouji. Eyphiwam ushha, ovovat jul Ozda ipu atho dormu faal seze." He picked up loose soil in his hand and sprinkled it in a line across Yamcha's chest.

Bulma watched through her tear glazed eyes in curiosity. What was Kakarot doing? She looked around to all of the other Saiyans and noticed they all had their head bowed and were repeating what Kakarot had said. Bulma wiped her eyes and looked to Gine. "You can put me down now, I think I will be okay," Bulma said. "You are a strong warrior at heart," Gine said as Kakarot put down Bulma. Bulma smiled a little and walked back to Vegeta. His face was stone, and he looked to be in a lot of pain. He could feel her ki as she approached. Vegeta was extremely angry with her for coming onto the battle field, but didn't have the energy to fight with her now. He felt her small hand lift the back of his head.

"Vegeta? Can you tell me, really, are you okay?" Bulma said and sniffled. "As I said before, I am fine. I would really appreciate one of those senzu beans," Vegeta said in a stern tone. It almost frightened Bulma. She grabbed the small brown bag off of her hip and opened it up. As she dug around the bag she finally got a hold of a senzu bean. "Now if I give this to you, you have to promise me you will cool down your rage," Bulma said holding the small green bean in front of his face. "Yes woman! I am calm! Now give me the damn bean!" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma rolled her eyes and popped a bean into his mouth. He quickly chewed it up and swallowed it; he was tired of being in pain. Suddenly a flash of electricity went through is body and his eyes snapped open. Bulma didn't even realize that he had stood up, and the next thing she knew he was holding her in the air, and flying at an amazing speed. Vegeta landed on top of a building and dropped the blue haired woman with no warning. "The fuck is your problem!" Bulma yelled and rubbed her hip. "The fuck is your problem? Are you fucking insane or are you really that stupid!" Vegeta yelled at her, his arms were crossed over his chest.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about, but whatever you are mad about, I don't feel like dealing with it right now!" Bulma yelled back and stood up. "I don't care if you don't feel like dealing with it. What were you thinking running out onto a battle field?! You could have been killed!" Vegeta said, his voice was loud and he was yelling at her like she was a child. "All I saw Vegeta, was one minute you were beating that son of a bitch, and then the next you're fighting Kakarot and then something happened and that purple guy took the blast! I was worried!" Bulma yelled.

"That purple guy was me! Ginyu had switched our bodies. I had let my guard down. But that is no reason for you to come onto a battlefield. He could have used you to blackmail me back to Frieza, and after that who know what would have happened to you!?" Vegetas voice cracked a little emotion, and he turned his head. Bulmas eyes turned into slits and she smiled. "What Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans worried?" Bulma teased. "That isn't the point. I have seen too many people in my life get tortured by Frieza or one of his lackeys, I'll be damned if I see that happen to you," Vegeta said his back now turned to her.

Bulma smiled and she wrapped her arms around the Prince and laid her head on his back. "I am glad you are okay," she said softly. Vegeta only grunted in response. She frowned inwardly and she stepped around him. "Vegeta, truly I am glad. I don't know what I would do without you," she said as she took his face into her hands. He leaned down and kissed her passionately and she felt him smirk against her lips. "You have lived long before I have been in your life, and you managed just fine. Don't be so over dramatic," he said to her in a sarcastic tone. He scooped her up and flew back into the direction of the other Saiyans.

"I wasn't being over dramatic, you are my husband and I love you dearly," Bulma said just as sarcastic. "Watch your tongue woman," Vegeta said to her. "Oh so you can be sarcastic but I am not allowed to be? I am deeply sorry dear sweet Prince," Bulma said and rolled her eyes. Vegeta landed on the battle field, and dropped Bulma again, but this time she was ready. She didn't know why they came back here, but she just wanted to go home. The only thing she could see was Yamcha's corpse lying motionless in the roughed up ground.

Kakarot walked up to Vegeta with a smile on his face, "I am glad to see you are walking Vegeta, I was afraid we had done you in." "Not a chance Kakarot, it would take much more than 3 puny men to destroy me," Vegeta said with a smirk. "I am glad to see you in a good mood as well, because I kinda decided not to kill Recoome," Kakarot said as he scratched his face. "Yes, I am aware of this; normally I would be mad and kill him myself. But I have a plan for the big ogre," Vegeta said to Kakarot. He looked over at the large red headed man and saw Recoome standing like he had been truly defeated.

Recoome knew he could try and fly away, but also knew that Vegeta was a lot stronger than he used to be, so there was no hope of escape. At least this way he would be able to live a little longer. "Recoome!" Vegeta yelled and Recoome looked up at the Prince. "What, are you just going to stare at me like an idiot? When I call for you, you come here," Vegeta said and snapped his fingers. Recoome ground what teeth he had left together and walked in Vegeta's direction. "What is it?" Recoome said as he reached Vegeta.

To someone unknowing of the situation, they would wonder why Recoome was following orders. He walked over to Vegeta. "What is it what?" Vegeta said in a dangerous tone. Recoome sighed; it was really going to hurt him to say this, "What is it…Sire?" "Very good," Vegeta smiled. "I have a plan for you, but it is disgusting to look at you like this. Why would you let Kakarot beat you to the brink of embarrassment?" Vegeta taunted. "I didn't exactly—" Recoome tried to say but Vegeta interrupted him. "It was rhetorical. Listen, you are going to follow us back to our living quarters. You are going to give me any transmission device you may have on you. And you are going to be on your best behavior. I don't really need you for this plan, but it would make my life easier if you complied got it?" Vegeta said with his teeth. "Yes…My Prince," Recoome responded.

*Capsule Corp 3 hours later*

Everyone had landed in the courtyard; they were all standing and contemplating their next move. "What are we going to do Vegeta?" Bardock asked. "Leave the plans to me Bardock, worry about teaching your sons discipline," Vegeta said with his arms crossed. "Hey! I have plenty of discipline!" Kakarot yelled holding up a fist. "Oh is that so? I believe you are the only Saiyan that can't kill his enemy because you have a past friendship with them. And Raditz over there is the only Saiyan to get so distracted he fucks a bitch in the middle of a battle," Vegeta said in an unimpressed tone.

"Listen here, you may be our Prince, but I don't have to take this kind of shit from you. I was just as much involved in that fight as you were Vegeta," Raditz said with his arms crossed. "If you don't want to take this shit, please challenge me," Vegeta said with a smirk and getting in Raditz face. "That is enough!" they both heard a small but firm voice. Gine was standing between the two Saiyans with her hands on both of their shoulders. "I think everyone just needs to go their separate ways for a few hours. You all seem to still have boiling blood." Gine said looking back to both Vegeta and Raditz. Vegeta pushed is shoulder away from the woman, and Raditz dropped his fighting stance.

"We need to think about how we are going to get back to Planet Vegeta, before we put this planet in anymore danger," Bardock said looking at the stern Prince. Vegeta held a dark stare with Bardock, both of the Saiyans too stubborn to drop their stare. 'I know the Prince is upset about the events that have taken place, but something just doesn't seem right about him. Why can't I see his future?' Bardock thought to himself. Bulma stepped forward, as she spoke Vegeta's stare went to her "I can talk to my father, we have your ship here; I can probably make it faster." "How long would it take you to do that?" Vegeta asked her. She gave him a strange look, his tone was different. "About 2 days, 3 days tops," Bulma told him. "Very well, you must get started on it immediately," Vegeta said and began walking towards the main building.

Kakarot tilted his head at Vegeta. "Should we continue our training?" Kakarot asked. Vegeta lifted his hand but didn't stop walking, "I will continue mine; the rest of you do as you please. It was pretty obvious in the last battle that I didn't need any of your assistance." "Pfft. Prick," Raditz said as he turned to walk towards his compound. "What do you think is up his ass?" Chi-chi asked both Bulma and Kakarot. "I'm not so sure, and I don't know if I want to find out," Bulma said watching Vegeta walk away. "Listen girls, I know Vegeta is not in the best of moods right now, but Bulma you are mated to him, and Chi-chi I would like for us to be mated soon, so that technically makes him your Prince. Really since his father is gone that makes him your King. Show some respect," Kakarot said bravely.

Chi-chi turned red in the face, "I don't care if he is a Prince or a King, I am an Earthling, and until he shows some respect I will treat him anyway I want to." "Chi-chi, don't talk so loud!" Kakarot said and tried to cover her mouth. He looked up and noticed Vegeta had stopped walking. 'Oh Gods please help us,' Kakarot prayed to himself. "Woman!" Vegeta yelled, Bulma jumped a little and turned around. "Yes?" She yelled back. "Go talk to your father at once! I don't have time to waste," Vegeta ordered. "OOOOOOOH NO!" Bulma said and stomped in his direction. Once she reached Vegeta he turned around and gave her a look that stopped her in her tracks.

"You will not say anything until we are inside, do you understand me?" Vegeta said in a dangerous tone. Bulma was about to protest, but she held her tongue, she wasn't trying to get killed and she wasn't sure what was going on with Vegeta. He continued to walk towards the house, and once they were under Bulma's balcony Vegeta lifted Bulma, not gently, by the arm. He dropped her down onto the balcony and glared at her. As she stood up she looked at him and couldn't remember what she was going to say to him. The look he was giving her wasn't a look she was used to. She took a breath and remembered what she was going to say. "Why the Hell are you being a jerk to everyone? Especially after all the help they have given you!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.

Vegeta began to laugh, "Help? You think that was help? Most of the events that took place could have been prevented if those idiots would have been paying attention." "How were they not paying attention Vegeta? You even said you let your guard down," Bulma disagreed. "That is not the point, I have realized that I could have taken the entire Ginyu Force without assistance from any of those fools, and I can take on Frieza alone as well. Especially after the injuries Kakarot had given me. I am a Super Saiyan now. I don't need them, I don't need anyone… I don't need you. If I would have known that you were going to do nothing but be a thorn in my side, I would have never taken such a weak mate!" Vegeta yelled at her.

Bulma's heart fell into her stomach, 'He doesn't need me? A weak mate?' Where was all of this coming from, this wasn't Vegeta. This wasn't her Vegeta. Vegeta looked at the human standing in front of him; he could see the hurt in her eyes. But frankly he didn't care; he stood by what he said. He knew he was a Super Saiyan now, he truly believed he didn't need anyone. "So what? Are you done with me? You get your fuck and now you've decided you don't want to be with me? Well tough shit buddy! You said it yourself; you are stuck with me forever!" Bulma yelled showing Vegeta the palm of her hand where he had sliced into earlier that day.

"I understand the consequences of my actions. You will return to Planet Vegeta with me, you will be Queen. But that does not mean I have to enjoy your presence. I could even take a concubine if I wanted," Vegeta said and shrugged. Bulma sucked in a breath, "You know what; do whatever the fuck you want. But I will not be going to Planet Vegeta with you if I'm not wanted," Bulma protested, the next thing she knew she was slammed into the wall behind her leaving an indentation of her body. She tried to move but she was pinned to it. Vegeta had a tight grip on her wrists and was in her face with his teeth bared. "You will listen, and you will listen well woman. You are mated with me; you have no say in your future anymore," Vegeta practically growled at her. Bulma spit in his face, "Fuck you."

After Vegeta got out of the initial shock that someone dared to spit in his face, ki formed in his hand. "VEGETA!" he heard a familiar voice come from behind him. He dropped his guard and Bulma kneed him in the stomach, and he dropped her. He turned around to the voice. "N-Nappa?" Vegeta said in shock. "What is the point of this, are you that afraid to feel for anyone that you would hurt the one person you care for?" Nappa said. "Y-you can't be real, you're dead," Vegeta said with wide eyes. "Dead or not, I shouldn't be the one telling you right from wrong. What you are doing now is exactly what Frieza wants from you, an all-powerful, evil Prince. That is what he has been molding you to be from the day he took you from Planet Vegeta. Don't let your power and your dark past ruin you, use that power to change the suffering that Frieza has caused to you…to your home. You still have a long way to becoming a Super Saiyan, and I promise being cocky isn't going to get you there," Nappa said to the Prince.

Bulma was watching Vegeta, she was afraid to move. It looked like he was about to pass out and he was talking to someone, but she couldn't see anyone. "Nappa, I am sorry I wasn't there. I could have saved you," Vegeta said as he fell to his knees. "Ezzi faal et bafu, awi faal et Ouji. Eyphiwam ushha, ovovat jul Ozda ipu atho dormu faal seze. If I haven't taught you anything else in our time together, I would hope you would remember what that stands for. Either you are a beggar or a King, everyone dies. Only the Gods decide where we go after death. It was my time; there would have been nothing you could have done to change that. You need to decide your path Vegeta, are you going to be a proud and strong King, or just another evil tyrant," and with that Nappa disappeared.

Vegeta reached his hand out to the hallucination, "No Nappa." Once Nappa was gone, Vegeta dropped his hands to the tops of his legs, and dropped his head. Anger was welling up inside of him, and electricity started to spark around him. Bulma stood up slowly from the floor and walked in the direction of the door. She didn't want to say anything to the Prince; she didn't have anything to say. As she reached the door she heard Vegeta whisper, "Woman." She slowly turned around and looked at him. "I-I am sorry," she heard him say, but it was almost too quiet to catch. "It's going to take a lot more than an apology to fix this one, Vegeta," Bulma said catching a tear in her cut hand making it sting. "Very well," Vegeta responded but never moved. She stepped out of the room and shut the door to leave Vegeta alone with his thoughts.

*Bardock*

It was pouring rain, and instead of training Gine decided to cook dinner for her husband and her sons, she was watching as Bardock paced the small kitchen. "What is it Bardock? Did you see something bad?" Gine asked her husband. Bardock stopped and looked at her, "It's not what I saw… It's what I can't see. I can see everything with you, Raditz, Kakarot, Chi-chi, and Bulma. But Vegeta, his future is blurry. I don't know why. I have never had an issue seeing the young Prince's future before. It's unsettling," Bardock said with a hand under his chin.

Gine smiled a soft smile and pulled out a chair for Bardock, he sat down and she sat next to him and began to rub his arm. "I think Vegeta is at a crossroad in his life, he has a decision to make, and even though we all know that Vegeta is strong and proud just like his father, I don't think he has ever had to make decisions for himself," Gine said, Bardock stared at his wife impressed. "I don't think he has ever had the chance to make his own decisions, it always has been Frieza's decision. If not he was tortured," Bardock stated. "Well, he was tortured anyway. But now, Vegeta is in control of his fate, if he doesn't know what he wants, he doesn't have a future," Gine said.

Suddenly there was a knock at their door, Bardock got up to see who it was. As he opened the door, he saw a very worn out and wet Vegeta. "M-my Prince?" Bardock said surprised. "I think I need guidance," Vegeta said emotionless. Gine pushed passed Bardock and grabbed Vegeta's arm. The mother was showing in her, and she immediately wrapped a blanket around Vegeta and sat him in front of the fire. "I hurt her," Vegeta said, he seemed as though he was in a daze. "No honey, you didn't. She's fine," Gine said after she felt Bulmas ki. "No, I said things I shouldn't have. I was so afraid of someone bad getting a hold of her and hurting her, I never thought that person was me," Vegeta said.

Gine looked at him with a sad look, "Vegeta, you have some things you have to work out within yourself; none of us can give you the guidance you need." "You're right, only I have the power to change," Vegeta said, mostly to himself, thinking back to what Nappa had told him. Bardock looked at Vegeta and concentrated his mind. He saw Vegeta fighting Frieza, then there were blurred flashes and he saw Bulma holding a small child. Bardock sighed in relief, it was the same vision he had been seeing since the two had mated. "Sire, didn't you say you had a plan to get to Frieza?" Bardock asked, trying to change the subject. Vegeta smirked at the older Saiyan. "You're right; we need to hold a meeting as soon as possible," Vegeta said. "Very good Sire," Bardock nodded; as he turned away he thought, 'That's the Prince I like to see.'

*1 hour later*

Bardock had retrieved everyone and they were all sitting around the table in Gine and Bardock's compound, including Bulma. She wasn't sitting; she was standing in the door way on the far side of Vegeta. Chi-chi glanced back and forth to the two and asked "B, are you okay?" Bulma only nodded and glanced to Vegeta who was holding his gaze on her. Once the Saiyans finished eating and Gine cleared the table, she returned to the table and Vegeta began to speak, "First off, I would like to say I regret speaking to you the way I did, you are my men, and you are an important asset to this fight." "Glad to hear you admit you were wrong," Raditz said and threw his arm behind his chair. "Don't push it," Vegeta hissed.

"I have devised a plan that is basically foolproof if everyone follows orders. Everyone being you Recoome," Vegeta glared. "It's not like I have any say in the matter," Recoome stated and Kakarot patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry man; we will make sure you stay safe." "Right," Recoome said. "First off, Bulma, what is the status report on the ship?" Vegeta asked. "I spoke with my father, it's a go; I will begin the preparations tomorrow," Bulma said glaring at Vegeta. "Very good, Kakarot, to make this plan convincing, I am going to need you to beat me up, but not so badly that I can't manage. I will have a senzu bean on me when we meet with Frieza," Vegeta stated.

"Are you sure Vegeta? I don't want to hurt you too bad," Kakarot asked. "It is necessary, I need to look as though I was beaten, and Recoome since you are the only one from the Ginyu Force that is still alive, you will be taking me to Frieza. You will be able to claim whatever reward Frieza has on my head and leave. You will not be killed by my hand," Vegeta said. "I wasn't the strongest on the Ginyu Force, why do you think that Frieza is going to believe that you defeated Captain Ginyu and not me?" Recoome said crossing his arms; he had a smile on his face. "Your Captain may have been strong, but he had a flaw when he changed bodies, it is easy to catch on to his plan. Once he has done it once and he goes for it again, we could have thrown a frog at him and he could be hopping around this planet," Vegeta said to the now not so cocky Recoome.

"So once Recoome turns you over to Frieza, what's next?" Raditz asked. "Bardock and Raditz, you will go back to Planet Vegeta with the women and prepare the Saiyans for war. Gine I am putting you in charge of taking care of Bulma and Chi-chi. Frieza will scan my power level and see that I haven't gotten stronger, he will torture me, but he won't kill me. I am too much of an asset now that Zarbon is dead. But once I send you the transmission signal, be ready for the action. That is just the skeleton of this plan; we will work out the finer details while the ship is being refurbished. Everyone agree?" Vegeta finished with a salute, and all the Saiyans saluted back.

"The next two days, I want everyone to be training. Gine if you could teach the women the basics of the Saiyan training it would make me have some peace of mind," Vegeta said his gaze back on Bulma and Gine nodded. After they finished meeting, there was chatter in the room of everyone adding to the plan to make it perfect. Vegeta stood up from his chair and walked to where Bulma was standing. "Can I have a word?" Vegeta asked politely and pointed towards the door. "I don't know, I think you've said enough, Prince Vegeta," Bulma said hatefully. "I deserved that…Bulma don't make me ask nicely," Vegeta said with a smirk.

She wasn't used to Vegeta actually saying her name. "It wouldn't hurt," Bulma said. Vegeta put his index finger under her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. She noticed the dark cold look he'd had recently was now warm, her knees felt a little weak under his gaze. "Bulma Briefs, would you please have a word with me outside?" Vegeta said; his usual rough voice was now smooth and calm. Bulma nodded, she couldn't speak. Vegeta gently grabbed her hand that wasn't injured and led her outside.


	18. Chapter 18: Cutt Off and Worked Out

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 18: Cut Off and Worked Out

Bulma and Vegeta had stepped outside, the rain had stopped and there was a fog covering the court yard. Bulma had her arms crossed and was glaring at Vegeta. "Well?" she asked, ready for any explanation Vegeta had come up with. Vegeta was copying her stance; he looked just as irritated if not more. 'I can't believe I have let my pride fall so much,' Vegeta thought to himself and he sighed, "Woman, I just wanted to apologize for my previous actions. I let my strength go to my head and the way I spoke to you was unacceptable." "Yea, it was unacceptable," Bulma said hatefully.

Bulma saw guilt flash through Vegeta's expression. To anyone else it would have seemed as though his expression didn't change, but Bulma could tell. She dropped her arms to her hips, "Vegeta, I knew getting into this with you was going to be difficult. But there is no reason for you to go off on me anytime you are on one!" Bulma said to him. Vegeta looked at her confused, "On one? I don't understand." "It's an expression, this is what I want you to do; I want you to decide if I am what you want in your life. If I am great, if I am not this is your get out of jail free card and I won't be upset with you about it. Save us the heart break," Bulma told Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at Bulma sternly. He had never really thought about it, did he rush this with her? He knew from the moment he saw her he felt something for her. And that was saying something because he never felt anything for anyone. But did he decide to mate her too soon? What does he really know about this women besides she is smart and kind enough to let 5 Saiyans live on her property? He cleared his throat, "That seems fair enough, I will not promise that I won't get mad at you ever, but I will promise that I will work on my temper…When it is necessary. But before I make a definite decision, maybe we should learn more of one and other" Vegeta said as he turned his head away from her, he felt ridiculous having to make the suggestion.

Bulma smiled a little and put her hands around Vegeta's waist and pulled him towards her. "I like that idea. But you know, it's getting late, how about we get to know more about each other tomorrow?" Bulma said in a seductive tone. Vegeta leaned down to kiss her neck, as he got to her neck he hummed. "Tomorrow it is then." Bulma pushed him back and looked at him with a smile. "What do you say we go back to the house?" Bulma could see the look on Vegeta's face and she knew that was a yes. As they walked to the house they didn't say a word to each other. She unlocked the front door and started to walk up the stairs, Vegeta following close behind her.

She stopped in front of one of the many guest bedroom doors and she began to kiss Vegeta passionately. She put her wait on him and Vegeta let her push up against the door. She trailed her hands down his chest and took one hand to his groin; she could feel his erection under the tight spandex. He groaned into her mouth and put his hand on the door handle and opened the bedroom door. Bulma stopped his advances and looked at him smugly. "Well Vegeta, I really hope you enjoyed that kiss, because that is the last one you are going to get from me until I see fit," she said to and with of a flick of her hair she walked towards her bedroom. "Wait, what?" Vegeta said with wide eyes, as he watched her walk away. He had never seen so much confidence surround the woman. "This is going to be bad," Vegeta said.

*The Next Day*

Bulma emerged from the Saiyan's ship covered in oil along with her father. "That was quite a job," Dr. Briefs noted as they stepped out. Gine stood at the bottom of the ramp with her arms crossed and a very determined look on her face. "Alright, Bulma, it's time for us to train," she said. "What!? But I just got done working on the ship!" Bulma yelled in astonishment. "True, and for that reason I'm going to go easy on you, but you still need to train, Prince Vegeta ordered me to train you, and unless Frieza himself shows up, you're going to be trained," Gine told her. "Can I at least get dressed in more appropriate clothes?" Bulma asked. "You have twenty minutes," Gine told her, Bulma ran for her room and got changed into some tight workout shorts and sneakers along with sports bra that accentuated her chest and her fit torso nicely.

Normally this was not how she would dress to work out, but ever since last night she had decided she was going to make Vegeta squirm a little. She knew that she couldn't really say anything to get back at the Prince for how he had spoken to her the night before, but she did know that she had one thing that would make him feel bad for his actions, and that was sex. She had never felt so confident in her life, but she liked this new found self. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled "I think I like this Bulma," she said to herself, she quickly knotted her hair on top of her head and walked out of her room.

Once she made it to the court yard she could see that Gine was already coaching Chi-chi who was wearing her sleeveless qipao and already sweating. "Bulma! You're late!" Gine scolded her. Bulma looked down to her watch, "Only by a minute," she protested. "A minute is precious when it comes to training, now hush, it's time to work! You keep doing pushups Chi-chi," Gine said, Chi-chi nodded and kept on going. Bulma walked over and started doing pushups with Chi-chi. "Alright, now, the secret to true power lies in ki. Ki is the life energy that flows through all living things. Some beings are born with a large amount of ki, others are not. Ki is not set in stone however, through hard work, exercise, meditation, and training in the martial arts, one's ki can grow," Gine explained, all the while doing one handed pushups while Chi-chi and Bulma did normal pushups. "We can then use this ki to strengthen our bodies and our minds, as well as allow us to fly through the air, and we can even project our ki outside of our bodies for powerful attacks," Gine explained as she hopped up and formed a ball of ki in her hands for Bulma and Chi-chi to see.

"You mean we can do that?!" Bulma strained to say. "Indeed, any sentient creature can learn these techniques and more with the proper training," Gine said, "You can now start doing sit ups." Gine joined them in doing sit ups, easily moving at a faster pace than both of them while continuing her lecture. "First, we need to teach your bodies to tap into their ki. We need to push your bodies to their limits; and beyond them so that you need to use your ki in order to keep going," Gine explained. Kakarot, Vegeta, Bardock, and Raditz all couldn't help but glance over to the women as they continued with their own training. 'That's my Gine,' Bardock thought, 'This brings back memories,' thought Kakarot, 'Where are Bulma's clothes!?' Vegeta thought wide eyed and blushing, 'Where's Launch when you need her? This is getting a little too hot for me,' Raditz thought.

Gine had Chi-chi and Bulma working out for hours, after the sit ups came jumping jacks, then squats, and other exercises like squat thrusts, where they squatted down then kicked their legs out then brought them back in, and burpees, which were similar to squat thrusts only they also added pushups and jumps at the end. Chi-chi was gamely doing them all while Bulma was struggling to keep going. "Don't give up Bulma! You and Chi-chi both have the hearts of Saiyans; you can go even further than this! Keep going!" Gine encouraged her and Bulma kept on going. All the men were watching them intently, all thoughts of their own training forgotten as they watched the sweaty women go. Finally Gine told Bulma and Chi-chi to stop and meditate. Bulma and Chi-chi were both sweating like pigs, and were struggling to breathe.

'I never felt more out of shape in my life,' Bulma thought as she struggled to control her breathing. Once she and Chi-chi were breathing a little more calmly they crossed their legs into a meditative position. "Concentrate, look deep within yourselves. There is a great power that lies in you. All you need to do is to find it, and let it out," Gine told them as she meditated with them. Bulma concentrated deeply, losing track of time or even physical sensation. For a brief moment she thought she felt that power, but then it was gone, like a candle flame. "Alright, I think it's time to see how you've progressed," Gine said. Bulma opened her eyes and saw that Chi-chi was smiling confidently. Gine picked up three stones as large as her fist and handed one to Bulma and the other to Chi-chi. "Try to do this," Gine said, and squeezed her stone. Cracks formed along it, and then suddenly the stone exploded into pebbles.

"Are you nuts!?" Bulma yelled, only to see that Chi-chi was already squeezing her stone. Bulma tried to do the same, squeezing with both hands. She was so tired though, and her muscles felt like they were as heavy as stones. "Concentrate! Feel your ki, feel that power within you! Let it strengthen you!" Gine yelled. Bulma squeezed harder, and she could feel energy start to go through her body, when she heard a loud CRACK! She then saw that Chi-chi was actually glowing with a white aura until at last her stone exploded just like Gine's! "WOW!" Bulma yelled and dropped her stone in shock; all the men gave various exclamations of surprise. Gine smiled at Chi-chi, "I knew you were the right woman for Kakarot."

Bulma picked up her stone and concentrated even harder. She strained every muscle she could think of, poured all of her energy into it, until at last she couldn't do anymore. Her stone was completely unaffected. Gine clapped her hands and said, "I think that that is enough for one day, tomorrow we're going to continue." Bulma let out a tired sighed and got up to walk back to her shower along with Chi-chi. "And where do you think you two are going?" Gine asked. Chi-chi looked at her and said, "To the shower?" Gine shook her head, "Oh no, not yet. You two need to stretch out your bodies, otherwise you won't be able to move tomorrow. Now get your butts back here now," Gine said, her tone sounded more like a drill sergeant than Bulma ever thought possible, and she and Chi-chi did as ordered.

Gine had them clasp their hands and bring their arms up as high as they could, Bulma couldn't help but notice how much her chest was pushed out and how Vegeta was ogling her she smiled to herself. Gine looked at Bulma and looked over to the Prince, she hadn't known Bulma long, but in the time she has known her she knew that Bulma had changed. Gine also had assumptions of the game Bulma was playing, and she quietly giggled 'If anyone is going to keep the Prince under control, it will be her.' She had them go through a large variety of stretches of their arms and legs and abdomens, the whole time Bulma thought her muscles were about to explode. At last it was over and Gine said, "Alright, now you can go shower." Bulma and Chi-chi didn't respond except for tired sighs and headed straight for the showers.

Kakarot and Vegeta noticed that Gine had dismissed Bulma and Chi-chi and they quickly looked at each other and stood up to go and help their women shower. As they were walking towards them Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off of Bulma's ass, the shorts and top she was wearing was so indecent but for some reason he loved it. And the way her light skin was glistening with sweat, you could see the toned muscles in her shoulders; she was every warrior's dream. He was brought out if his daydream when he ran into something. He looked down and Gine was glaring at Vegeta then she shot her glare to Kakarot. "Where do you two think you're going?" she asked. Kakarot laughed a little and put a hand behind his head. "I was just going to help Chi-chi. I've been through your training; I know she's going to be sore," he said trying not to make eye contact with his mother.

Vegeta's facial expression was stone, he looked down at Gine and shrugged, "I'm not going to lie; I had the intention of going up stairs to fuck my mate." Gine was a little shocked at how blatant Vegeta was, but at the same time she should have expected it. Vegeta tried to quickly scoot passed her and he felt a dull pain shoot up his back. "Tss," Vegeta hissed through his teeth and noticed the small woman had a hold of his tail. "What did you say Vegeta?" Gine scolded. "Unhand me woman!" Vegeta ordered and Kakarot took a step back 'Oh, this is going to get interesting,' he thought.

"I know you were taught to have more respect for your elders than to use that language to them!" Gine yelled at him. "I said release my fucking tail!" Vegeta yelled back. Raditz leaned to Bardock, "You'd think Vegeta was her son too," Raditz whispered. Bardock had a grin on his face. "He basically is, you know no one drops the F bomb to your mother," he laughed. "Don't make me wash your mouth out!" Gine scolded. "I am your Prince!" "Say please!" Gine said in a motherly tone. Vegeta sighed; he knew this was a battle he wouldn't win. "Please let go of my tail," Vegeta said trying to sound calm. Gine smiled with victory and released the Prince. "See Vegeta was that so hard?" she said proudly, Vegeta only grunted in response and smoothed down the part of his tail that she had ruffled up.

"Now as I was saying, those girls don't need help. They need rest, and if you two go up to their rooms they won't get any rest," Gine said poking Kakarot on his chest. "Well, that isn't really true, I overheard Bulma and Vegeta's conversation last night, and Bulma has cut Vegeta off," Kakarot said unaware of the vein popping out of Vegeta's head. "How did you hear that conversation Kakarot?" Vegeta asked dangerously. Gine interrupted, "That isn't the point, if I let you two go up to their rooms, promise me you will be helpful. Vegeta you ordered me to train the girls, I need them at their best tomorrow." "Fine. But I'm not finished with you Kakarot," Vegeta said as he turned away from the others and quickly flew to Bulma's balcony.

Vegeta landed on the balcony and slid the door open, he looked around the room and noticed that Bulma wasn't in there, and he didn't hear the shower running. He felt around for her energy, as he picked it up he could tell she was a little stronger. He followed the direction of the small ki and heard a small groan in the kitchen. As he stepped into the kitchen he saw the woman trying to pour some water into a glass and she looked like she was in pain. Vegeta walked over to her, leaned up on the counter and smirked at her. "How many times in your life have you trained?" "Counting today? Once," Bulma said and she picked up the glass of water that felt like it weighed 100 pounds.

"I should have figured, Kakarot's mate was showing you up," Vegeta taunted. Bulma shot daggers out of her eyes at her husband, "Listen, I am the brains; Chi-chi is the brawn." "You know, if you are going to be my mate then you have to be the best," Vegeta said still smirking at her. "I know you are joking right now, but I am not in the mood, I hurt and all I want is a shower," Bulma complained. "Oh I don't joke, I am serious." Vegeta said as he scooped her up and took her up to her room. "I did my best today Vegeta, I am a human. You Saiyans are just freaks," Bulma pouted, she crossed her arms over her chest.

Vegeta looked down and saw her chest pushing together, and he felt his pants become tighter. "Just so you know, that outfit you are wearing is hideous," Vegeta stated. "Well it's a good thing I put on this to work out in, and not to impress anyone," Bulma replied. Vegeta sat her on her bed and went into the bathroom. He started the shower and once the water was warm enough, he helped Bulma out of her clothes and helped her into the shower. Once he knew she was good he stepped out of the bathroom to let her finish. The warm water felt so good on Bulma's sore muscles, she knew tomorrow was going to be awful.

After she finished washing she shut the water off and tried to step out of the shower, she couldn't get her legs up high enough to step over the side of her tub. "Vegeta! I think my hips are frozen!" Bulma called out. Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom and helped her out of the shower. "Can you hand me my towel?" Bulma asked not wanting to move. Vegeta complied and she dried off quickly and put on an oversized t-shirt. She tried to walk towards her bed by herself, but Vegeta ended up helping her.

Once she was under the covers she closed her eyes and smiled, "Thank you for your help Vegeta." He looked at her and was emotionless, "You truly are the weakest being I have ever met," Vegeta stated. "Yes Vegeta, you have made me very aware of this," Bulma said not opening her eyes. Vegeta sat on her bed and watched her, he noticed her breathing had become slow and deep, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "I am proud to call you my mate."


	19. Chapter 19: Mind Tricks

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 19: Mind Tricks

*The Next Day*

Vegeta had just woken up and he decided to go meditate. Bulma put a lot of thought through his head about the decision he had made of taking her as a mate. He needed to go deep within himself and figure out what his true motives were behind taking a mate. Was ii just lust, and his instincts took a toll on him, or was it something more than that? He sighed and pinched his nose, "How could such a weak creature make me think so much? I have a bigger mission in front of me." He stood up and exited his bedroom.

As he walked downstairs he heard someone in the kitchen, he didn't really feel like dealing with anyone right now so he tried to sneak past them. "Hello?" He heard an older man's voice. Vegeta stopped and looked by him coldly. "So are you that Vegeta fellow that Bulma was telling me about yesterday?" Dr. Briefs asked him with a hateful tone. "It is Prince Vegeta, and yes I am. Why does it matter?" Vegeta said just as hateful. "Well, my daughter seems quite fond of you, I don't see why," Dr. Briefs stated. "I don't know? Maybe it's my charm?" Vegeta said with a cocky smirk on his face. "Charm or not boy, I am her father, and I have final say of who she dates," Dr. Briefs told Vegeta.

Suddenly a blonde haired lady walked in to the kitchen, "What's all the commotion about honey?" Bunny asked and then she noticed Vegeta. "Oh and who is this handsome young man?" Bunny said putting her hands on her cheeks to cover the blush. "What? I am not… Who are you!?" Vegeta asked embarrassed. "Well, I am Bulma's mother Bunny, who are you?" Bunny said putting her hands on her hips getting frustrated with the mouth boy in front of her. "I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. And I demand to be alone," Vegeta said crossing his arms.

Bulma walked into the kitchen from outside. "Hey Dad! Are you ready to start working on the ship?" she asked and noticed her parents were staring at someone. She looked in the same direction of her parents and saw Vegeta standing with his arms crossed and looked very pissed. 'Oh crap,' Bulma thought and then faked a smile. "Mom, Dad, this is Vegeta. Remember I told you they would be staying with us?" Bulma said. "Yes, but you said they would be staying in the compound, why is he in the house?" Bulmas mom asked sounding disgusted. Bulma's eyes became wide and she looked over at Vegeta to see his reaction. To her surprise he was still emotionless. She sighed in relief. "So are you just going to stand there and let them talk to me as if I were an animal?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"Vegeta! Can't you just keep your trap shut for two minutes?" Bulma yelled at him. He got up in her face. "Maybe I would if you weren't so weak and let them talk to people like they aren't dirt!" Vegeta yelled back. "Oh you mean the way you are talking to my daughter!" Bunny pitched in. "I will not let you talk to her that way! You stay away from her!" Dr. Briefs yelled. "I can't very well stay away from my WIFE can I?!" Vegeta finally yelled as loud as he could. Bunny fainted immediately. "B-Bulma? Is it true?" Dr. Briefs said in shock. "Yes Dad. I married Vegeta." Bulma said quietly. Vegeta's cocky demeanor returned.

"Aren't I supposed to give some sort of blessing? Because I don't trust this guy," Dr. Briefs said leaning down to check on his wife. "Well, normally there would be a blessing but Vegeta and I have only been married for 5 days. And why don't you trust him? You don't even know him," Bulma said in Vegeta's defense. "ARE YOU PREGNANT!?" Dr. Briefs yelled at his daughter making Bunny shoot up. "NO! I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Bulma yelled in embarrassment, "Now why don't you trust him?" "Just look at him darling. The way he carries himself, how he talks to you, he doesn't respect you!" Dr. Briefs stated. Bulmas face softened, she had never seen her father act so caring before. "Dad, he carries himself this way, because he has pride. The way he talks to me isn't half as bad as the way he talks to someone he doesn't like, and he is working on it. And as for respect, it may not seem like it, but I know in my heart that he does truly respect me," Bulma said grabbing Vegeta's hand.

Vegeta's glare did not leave Bulma's father. "Well honey, I may not like it. But if you say so then you know better than I do about him. But I will not give you my blessing until I know that this man is trustworthy," Dr. Briefs said to Bulma. "You won't have the time to decide if I am trust worthy or not, as soon as the ship is finished I am leaving for Planet Vegeta, and I am taking Bulma with me," Vegeta said as he walked out of the kitchen. Dr. Briefs face turned pale, "You're going…w-where?" "Uhm, come on Daddy, I'll explain more while we work on the ship," Bulma said and pushed her father towards the Hangar.

*4 hours later*

"Finally done!" Bulma exclaimed as she and her dad left the Saiyan ship. "That certainly brought back memories of when we used to take engines apart and put them back together even better, I guess that will be the last time we do that for a while huh?" Dr. Briefs commented. "Yeah, I had fun taking engines apart, back when I was seven," Bulma laughed. "But Dad, I'll come back, I promise," Bulma wrapped her arms around her father and they continued to walk down the ramps. They practically bumped into Gine on the way inside; she was carrying out three large pieces of metal out of the Lab. "Um…what are those for?" Bulma asked. "These are for punching and kicking, and for attacking with your ki, if you get that far today," Gine explained. Bulma broke out in a sweat at that. "This is insane!" Bulma exclaimed. "It would have been worse for you on Planet Vegeta, the gravity there is ten times what it is here," Gine explained, "And I still taught Kakarot the exact same way I'm teaching you now and he was just a toddler." Bulma sighed, "Fine, I'll go get changed." She walked to her house and got her tight exercise clothes on and met Gine and Chi-chi at the same place as yesterday.

Gine had them do most of the same exercises as yesterday, leaving them sweating once again. "Alright, now Chi-chi, you've figured out how to use your ki to strengthen your body, now you need to use it," Gine said as she stabbed two of the strips of metal on the ground. "Punch and kick this while strengthening your body with your ki until I tell you to stop," Gine told her, then kicked one of the strips of metal so hard that her foot tore through it like tissue paper! Chi-chi looked nervous, but did as she was told. Chi-chi glowed again and punched the metal, denting it exactly! Chi-chi, more confident than ever before, got to work punching and kicking her strip of metal, denting it with each strike.

Gine then turned her attention to Bulma, "Alright Bulma, let's try to find your ki again." Bulma inhaled and exhaled slowly until her mind was clear. "Yes, that's it. Focus, there is only you, you are a universe in and of yourself. You have power inside you, all you need to do is find it, and tap into it," Gine whispered in her ear. Bulma looked deep within herself, searching for that power. Finally she found it, and in her mind and soul sought after it more. Deeper and deeper she plunged, until at last she felt the power flowing through her. Bulma opened her eyes and Gine handed her the stone. Bulma took it with both hand and squeezed it as tight as she could, it exploded into pebbles. Bulma smiled, and then realized something, "I can feel your ki," she told Gine, "And Chi-chi's, Kakarot, Bardock, Raditz, Mom, even Dad!"

Gine's eyes widened at this, "Amazing. That is a very advanced technique for Saiyans, and yet here you are, doing it with only two days of training! Bulma maybe you should quit while you're ahead," Gine said sounding a little nervous. Bulma looked at Gine confused, "But I didn't feel Vegeta's." Bulma searched for a ki signature that she didn't feel before. And suddenly she looked worried. "Is that power, V-Vegeta's?" Bulma asked. Gine only nodded in response. "It's so…dark," Bulma said a little frightened. "That may be enough meditation today Bulma," Gine replied. Bulma exhaled and cut off her connection to her ki. "Alright, Chi-chi, that's enough for you too, you've been at it for two hours," Gine said.

Bulma's jaw dropped, 'I've been meditating for two hours!?' Chi-chi finally stopped and Bulma saw that the strip of metal was bent and dented completely out of shape, almost looking like a crumpled up soda can. And yet Chi-chi's hands were only slightly bruised! Gine stabbed the last piece of metal into the ground and told Bulma, "Alright Bulma, your turn. Show this hunk of metal whose boss." Bulma gulped and concentrated again, then kicked the metal, denting it. Bulma got to work punching and kicking it, amazed that her ki was strengthening her so much with each strike.

Gine returned her attention to Chi-chi, "Alright Chi-chi, you've done very well. Now you need to concentrate hard, and let your ki out of your body," Gine demonstrated by summoning a ball of ki in her hand. She then threw the ki ball at the piece of metal she demonstrated on, sending it straight through the metal. "Since you're a beginner, put your hands close together, like this," Gine told Chi-chi and held her hand in front of her chest, palms facing each other. Chi-chi did as she was told and Gine told her, "Now, concentrate, force your ki out, and shape it with your mind." Chi-chi concentrated hard, focusing on her ki. Slowly but surely the ki started to take form between her hands, it glowed pink as a small ball of energy took form between her hands. "Yes, that's it; now put more energy into it until it's large enough to fill your hands," Gine told her.

While Gine was working with Chi-chi, Bulma couldn't stop thinking about what she felt from Vegeta. 'I need to learn more about him, how can someone's energy be so dark? He doesn't seem that bad. I've seen him when he is upset, but even then I thought it was something mentally he had to deal with. Not bad energy too. What happened to you to make you be this way Vegeta?' Bulma thought and kicked the metal again making it bend even more. 'No Bulma, you need to focus right now!' she thought as she punched the metal, it dented in farther than the last.

Chi-chi concentrated harder and the ball slowly grew until her hands were filled with pink ki. "Now, send it at that metal!" Gine told her, pointing at the strip of metal Chi-chi had beaten out of shape earlier. Chi-chi glared hard at the metal and with a loud yell unleashed her ki at it, melting the metal down into slag. Chi-chi was panting hard as she collapsed to the ground. "That was a lot harder than I thought it would be," Chi-chi said. "That's alright dear, you're much better than when Kakarot first did it, he actually fainted from the strain," Gine encouraged her. She then turned to Bulma to see that she was leaning on the strip of metal; it was bent out of shape pretty good, but not as bad as Chi-chi's. "Alright girls, I think that it's time to stretch out and end today's training, I'm very proud of your progress," Gine said, and Bulma and Chi-chi smiled at each other.

After they had finished stretching Kakarot had come over to help Chi-chi back to his compound. "You both have done really awesome; you should be able to hold yourselves up on Planet Vegeta," Kakarot said with a smile. "Yes, I am very proud of you girls. And Kakarot, you need to mate that one quick, any other Saiyan male on Planet Vegeta may try and steal her from you," Gine said and winked and Chi-chi. Gine walked over to Bulma to see a serious look on her face. "Bulma don't think too much about what you felt. Vegeta is getting better, before he met you, his energy was evil. You have been putting the light back into his energy that he had before Frieza had taken him to his ship. Try and get some rest dear, we are leaving in the morning," Gine said putting a hand on Bulma's shoulder. They both smiled at each other and went their separate ways.

Bulma made it up her stairs after about 10 minutes and finally to her room. When she walked into her door she heard water running in her bathroom. She had every intention of telling Vegeta to go fuck himself if he made any advances on her, but she felt a hand touch her back. She jumped a little, and Vegeta's rough voice came from behind her. "You have worked hard today, I am impressed that you managed to put a dent in the metal," Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. "Well, you know what they say; if there is a will there is a way. Is the shower running for me?" Bulma asked as she turned around to face Vegeta. He closed his eyes and nodded, "I figured you deserved it, take your time." Bulma stood on her tip toes and kissed Vegeta's cheek, "Thank you."

Bulma took a 45 minute shower, it took her about 10 minutes to wash her hair and body, and the other 35 minutes she stood letting the warm water hit her sore muscles. She was also thinking about how she was going to talk to Vegeta, she needed to know more. She sighed and turned off the water, once she stepped out and dried off she put on her loose pajama shirt, she wrapped her hair up in a towel and exited the bathroom. She saw Vegeta lying casually on her bed with the TV on flipping through channels. He looked up at her and smirked, "You look like a wet dog." Bulma rolled her eyes and snatched the remote out of his hand and shut the TV off. "Vegeta, I need to talk to you," Bulma said in a serious tone. "Good, because I need to talk to you as well," Vegeta said just as serious.

"Let me go first," Bulma said putting a hand on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta only nodded. "Today, when Gine was training me, I finally tapped into my ki. I could feel everybody's energy. Including yours," Bulma said, not making eye contact with Vegeta, but she could feel his body stiffen up next to her. "So, now you finally understand how powerful I am," Vegeta said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on to Bulmas head board. "No Vegeta, that's not what I am talking about. Why is your energy so dark? What happened to you before?" Bulma asked with her gaze now locked onto him. Vegeta looked away from her and stood up. "We are leaving early tomorrow, you should get some sleep," Vegeta said trying to avoid the subject.

Bulma grabbed his arm and he stopped walking, "No Vegeta, I have to know." "Listen, anything that you could think of as far as torture happened to me. Now drop it and go to sleep," Vegeta said, sounding frustrated with her and began to walk to the door. "Wait, you said you needed to talk to me too?" Bulma said a little defeated. Vegeta stood at the door frame and only slightly turned is head to look at her from the corner of his eyes. "I have made my decision, and I will have you as my mate," he said with a smirk and shut the door behind him. "I knew you would. But I need to know more," Bulma said to herself. She turned her lamp off and lay back, trying to get some sleep.

*Next Day*

Bulma had just capsulated all of her things she was taking with her to Planet Vegeta. She wished she were more excited to be going to another planet, but she couldn't get her mind off of what she felt from Vegeta. And then there was the fight that was going to be happening, and she was worried that the Saiyans wouldn't make it. 'What if this Frieza guy is as strong as they say, if not stronger?' she thought to herself. Suddenly there was a knock on her door; she walked over to answer the door. "Hey B. Are you ready to go?" Chi-chi asked sounding excited. "Yea, let me grab my capsules," Bulma replied. Bulma walked over to her desk and picked up the small box with her capsules and put it in a bag. She slung the bag around her shoulder and took a look at her room and shut the door.

As they walked outside, all of the Saiyans were loading supplies into the ship. Bulma walked over to her mother and father and gave them both a hug. "Please be careful," Dr. Briefs told his daughter. "We will miss you," Bunny said after. "I will be, and I'll miss you too," Bulma replied. She turned around and stepped onto the ship, suddenly she felt nervous. She had never actually left her parents very long. 2 weeks tops, she didn't know how long she was going to be gone this time. When would she be able to see her parents again? Even though they hadn't been around much in her life, they were still her parents. Vegeta walked up beside Bulma, "You'll see them again," he said emotionlessly. Bulma looked up and smiled softly at him and went to find her room, and the ship began its take off.

*Later*

Bulma was headed to the kitchen area to get her some water, they had been gone for about 8 hours now, and everyone was asleep. She wasn't tired so she decided to stay up and tinker around with a new gadget. As she poured her a glass of water she could feel someone looking at her. She turned around to see Vegeta standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Do you have to sneak up on me?" Bulma asked. Vegeta pushed off the frame and sat down at the metal table. "Gine told me about your training, you really could feel energy. I thought maybe it was in your head," Vegeta stated. Bulma frowned, "So you thought I was lying?" "Not lying necessary, sometimes it's hard to distinguish emotion and energy," Vegeta said.

"Well, I knew I had felt energy," Bulma said sitting down. "So that means your mind may be your strength. I want you to find your energy and concentrate on your glass of water. Take the contents out of the glass with your mind. Like this," Vegeta told Bulma and lifted the water out of the glass, it stayed in the air for a few seconds and then Vegeta put it back into the glass. Bulmas eyes were wide, "I don't think I can do that." "I know you can, so try it," Vegeta demanded. Bulma rolled her eyes and looked down at the glass. "Focus all of your energy and push it into the glass," Vegeta instructed. Bulma continued to concentrate the hardest she had ever before.

The glass started to shake, and Vegeta smirked, "You are going to move the glass; I want you to move the water into the glass. Come on Earthling; prove to me that you aren't weak." Bulma felt the heat of anger rise into her ears, she could feel her mind wrap around the small glass of water, so she pushed her energy inside the glass and underneath the water. She pushed up with her ki, and the water popped out of the glass. It didn't stay in the perfect glass shape like Vegeta's had, but there was a ball of water floating in midair, and she was controlling it. Suddenly it felt much easier to control he ki. Vegeta saw the blue aura that was surrounding Bulma and he was quite impressed.

It would take a Saiyan a few weeks to figure out what she is doing. But it had taken Bulma but three days, she was truly in control of her own mind. Suddenly he noticed the look on Bulma's face, and the sparkle in her eyes. He looked to see where the water was at and he noticed it was over his head. "Don't do it woman," he warned. And Bulma dropped the ball of water on Vegeta, soaking his hair and clothes. Bulma stood up from the chair and walked around the table; she took the back of her hand and dried off Vegeta's cheek. "Call me weak again," she said smugly and kissed Vegeta's cheek. "That is it woman, you are going to pay dearly for that little stunt," Vegeta said in a teasing tone. Next thing Bulma knew he was in front of her and had pinned her to the wall kissing her passionately. "Get a room," Raditz called out and Vegeta flipped him off not stopping the kiss. Raditz rolled his eyes and shook his fist up and down as he walked away, the gesture calling Vegeta a 'jerk off.' Vegeta picked up Bulma and took her to their bed chambers.


	20. Chapter 20: The Plan Goes South

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 20: The Plan Goes South

*Vegeta and Bulma*

Bulma wrapped her legs around Vegeta's waist, they stumbled down the hall, Vegeta stopping and slamming her against the walls kissing passionately. Bulma moaned a little when Vegeta began to kiss her neck and he pushed a small red button opening the door to his chambers. They barely made it into the room and Bulmas top was off, Vegeta smirked, "I should have done this when you were wearing that revealing top you called a shirt," Vegeta said as he threw her roughly against the bed. Bulma laughed and she began tugging at Vegeta's armor. He quickly unlatched the shoulder straps, slid it over his head, and threw it into the corner.

Bulma frowned at him, "Why do you wear so many layers?" she asked as pulled his spandex shirt over his head. "Because it's more fun to watch you work for what you want," Vegeta said with a smirk and began to nibble on her ear. Bulma sighed out in pleasure. "Vegeta, I want you," she said to him. She slid her hand down his pants and grasped his hard member. "Ah ah ah! Not so fast," Vegeta said grabbing her wrists and lifting them over her head. He started kissing her lips, trailed down her jaw, then her neck and stopped at her breasts. He began to suck on the right breast, flicking the small nub with his tongue.

Bulma squirmed under him and Vegeta slid the other hand down her side. "This is pay back for making me want you, and not being able to have you," Vegeta said with a smile and slide two fingers into her lower center. "Ah Vegeta!" Bulma called out. Vegeta continued what he was doing and added his tongue to the mix, Bulma's back arched up and she began to shake with pleasure. Vegeta slowly pulled is fingers out and Bulma sat up and pushed Vegeta back. She took her hand down his pants and pulled out his erection. She blushed a little and continued to pull his pants down; once his pants were down she gently kissed Vegeta's cock softly three or four times.

Vegeta's head fell backwards and he put a hand on the back of Bulmas head, she wrapped her lips around him and began to slide up and down, moaning. The vibrations from her moans were making Vegeta lose himself. Suddenly Bulma was standing with her hands against the walls, and Vegeta pushed himself inside of her. She screamed his names and Vegeta grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back so her back was leaning against his chest. He quickly pushed in and out of her and started to kiss her lips, her moans going into his mouth. Bulma fell back forward bracing herself against the wall, Vegeta wrapped his hand around the front of her and began to rub her clit while he began to go harder and harder. Bulma's walls began to tighten around Vegeta and he couldn't hold on any longer. Bulmas body began to shake and Vegeta came, spilling his seed inside of her.

*2 Weeks Later*

Bulma was walking down the long hallway to Chi-chi's room. Suddenly the ship began to shake, Bulma immediately ran towards the Control Room, only to stop in front of the Training Center where she saw Vegeta training. She stopped at the door just in time for Vegeta to throw another ki blast. "Vegeta! Stop it or you are going to wreck the whole ship!" Bulma yelled at him and Vegeta shot a glare at her. "You said this bucket of bolts would get us there in 5 days woman! IT'S BEEN 2 WEEKS!" Vegeta yelled at her in frustration. "Yea, I said 5 days to Planet Vegeta. Not to Frieza's ship, not my fault you didn't give me the correct coordinates the first time. If you would have done that it would have been 6 days tops, but now we are back tracking!" Bulma yelled back at him.

"Well, I hope for your sake that we get there soon." Vegeta said crossing his arms. "Oh for my sake? If we don't, what's going to…What's…going…to…" Suddenly Bulma puked all over Vegeta's boots. "What the fuck woman!?" Vegeta yelled in shock, but not before catching her before she passed out. "Kakarot! Gine! SOMEONE GET IN HERE NOW!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs. Gine ran in and Kakarot after her, "What's wrong with her?" Gine asked. Suddenly Gine's eyes became wide. Kakarot looked at his mother and to Vegeta, they both looked shocked. "I-I don't know!? What should I do?" Vegeta said concern in his voice. "You stick to your plans, once we get to Planet Vegeta I'll take her to the Medical Center," Gine told Vegeta with a small smile on her face.

"Uhm, Mother? What's wrong with Bulma?" Kakarot said almost sounding like a child. "It's not what is wrong with her. It's actually a gift. Bulma is pregnant. Concentrate on her Kakarot, you can feel 2 ki signatures, one is weak, but the other is weaker," Gine said now grabbing Vegeta's hand. Vegeta quickly pulled it away from her, "SHE'S WHAT!? How is this even possible? She is a human, I am a Saiyan. There is no way we are compatible enough to make offspring!" Vegeta said sounding frantic. "Obviously you are my Prince, because she is definitely pregnant. Now like I said, go on with your plans, I will keep Bulma and your heir safe. We are approaching Frieza's ship. You should be able to board within the hour," Gine told Vegeta, smiling at him again. "Don't smile at me like that; this isn't the best thing right now!" Vegeta snapped at her. "I must admit, the timing is off, but now I know I can have grandchildren!" Gine clapped her hands together, and Kakarot's face turned blue. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he looked down to his mate, kissed her on the forehead and left her in Gine's care.

As Vegeta was walking down the hall he ran into Recoome. "Hey, uh, Vegeta. Bardock told me to tell you that we are approaching Frieza's ship. I have to go and give them entry code. Its screen transmission, don't you need to be on screen?" Recoome asked the frustrated Prince. "Yes, hang on a moment. Kakarot! Come here at once!" Vegeta yelled to the younger Saiyan. Kakarot ran around the corner and barley stopped before running into Vegeta. "Yes Vegeta?" Kakarot said, still a little shocked at the comment his mother had said. "I need you to beat me up now." Vegeta said and looked at Kakarot. Kakarot's eyes were wide, 'is this a trick?' he thought and then he remembered the plan.

"Oh, I don't know Vegeta, I don't think I could ever just beat you up," Kakarot said sarcastically and then punched Vegeta in the face as hard as he could. "That's it Kakarot, I'm not fighting back, oh and just so you know, I'm thinking of having a threesome with Bulma and Chi-chi," Vegeta said with an evil grin. Kakarot's face became very serious. "You take that back!" Kakarot yelled and started to punch and kick Vegeta as hard as he could; cracking Vegeta's armor and making his face bleed. Once Kakarot finished punching him in the face, a blue ki blast showed up in his hand. "KAKAROT! I TAKE IT BACK!" Vegeta yelled preparing to block the ki.

Kakarot stood and stared at the Prince, fury running through his eyes. "Do you promise?" Kakarot asked. "Yes, yes I promise. Fuck it was just a joke, no need to lose control," Vegeta said trying to stand up. Recoome began to laugh, "At least someone gets to do what I've wanted to do for years." "Shut up Recoome, or the deal is off," Vegeta said dangerously. Recoome instantly stopped laughing. "Now, let's get this show on the road," Vegeta said wiping some blood from his mouth. As they walked down the hall, Kakarot helped Vegeta walk with one arm slung over his shoulder.

They made it to the control room, and all the Saiyans left the sight of the screen that was coming down from the ceiling. Suddenly a voice came from the speaker. "Identify yourself, and your landing code," the voice said. "It is Recoome of the Ginyu Force, landing code is 877A5125," Recoome stated. "Your code is cleared, you can enter." Once they were cleared Recoome and Vegeta stepped onto a smaller pod that ejected from the ship and began to be pulled by the magnetic field of Frieza's ship. They landed in the hangar and Recoome and Vegeta stepped out. Suddenly 2 of Frieza's men were in front of them. "We have already told Frieza of your arrival, we were unaware that you had found Prince Vegeta," a purple alien had said, putting cuffs on Vegeta's hands.

Vegeta smirked, 'Aw that's adorable, and they think these measly cuffs would keep me from hurting anyone,' Vegeta thought and pulled his wrists apart, and electric current ran through his body, and after the beating Kakarot had given him, it really hurt. Recoome laughed at him and nudged Vegeta with his foot, "You okay there little Prince?" "Don't push your luck," Vegeta said through his teeth. The purple alien showed back up in front of Vegeta and Recoome, "Frieza said he will see you now." "Very good, come on little monkey," Recoome said as he lifted Vegeta off of the ground. "I swear to the Gods if you don't cool it, I will destroy you," Vegeta whispered as they walked down the curved hall of Frieza's ship. "Listen, it needs to be believable," Recoome told Vegeta and Vegeta stopped walking for a second. "You aren't a complete idiot are you?" Vegeta said with a smirk and Recoome growled at him.

As they continued down the hall, Recoome leaned down to Vegeta, "I must admit, you aren't that bad to be around." "Can it," Vegeta responded, "This is no time for sentiment." "Well, I just wanted to let you know, I'm rooting for ya," Recoome said and shoved Vegeta through the large doors. "Well well well, what have we here?" a shrill voice came from around the corner, Frieza stepped out. Recoome bowed his head and Vegeta glared at Frieza. "Aw Vegeta, you look upset. And here I was hoping that you would be happy to see me," Frieza said as he walked up to Vegeta. Vegeta didn't respond, just continued to stare down Frieza. "So Recoome, how did you manage to trap the monkey? Did you put out some bananas?" Frieza asked examining Vegeta up and down. "Hehe, well no. You see, while he and the Captain fought I was off to the side watching Vegeta's moves. The only reason he beat Captain Ginyu is because Prince Vegeta's smarts," Recoome said trying not to look suspicious.

Frieza was now examining Recoome's face, "Is that so? But if Vegeta beat Ginyu, and Ginyu is stronger then you… I still don't understand how you managed to defeat him." "I let my guard down," Vegeta said suddenly, Frieza's head snapped in Vegeta's direction. "Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, admitting defeat? Something isn't right here," Frieza said eyeballing both Vegeta and Recoome. "I admit defeat when I have been defeated. I wouldn't willingly come back to this Hell," Vegeta said, his stare was dark, but he looked like he was in pain. "Well then, I guess that is that," Frieza shrugged and walked to his throne. "Recoome, you can remove the cuffs from Vegeta." Recoome stepped in front of the Prince and put in a passcode to get the cuffs off of Vegeta.

"Okay, well now that you are free; let's have a chat shall we?" Frieza said sitting at the end of his throne. Vegeta stepped forward and Frieza gave him an evil grin. "It would seem that since you have killed my General I have been a bit short handed. I have a job opening, and I know how you fight my dear sweet Prince. The spot is yours if you would like it," Frieza said as he took a sip of wine. "And what makes you think I would want it?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms. "Well, your other option is to take the job, or lose your life? Whatever would your pathetic race do without their Prince?" Frieza smiled. Vegeta thought for a moment, 'This is going according to plan.'

"Very well, I'll take the job, on one condition," Vegeta said. "And what might that be?" Frieza replied. "If I become your General, you leave my planet and race alone. If you need the Saiyans to eradicate another planet, you tell me and I'll make the order," Vegeta said stepping forward towards the throne. "Hm, very well," Frieza agreed, but a sparkle came into his eyes, "But I am going to need you to prove your loyalty to me." "Of course. Who do you need me to kill this time?" Vegeta said sarcastically. The grin became wide on Frieza's lips, "Recoome." Vegeta's eyes became wide with shock. "W-what? For what crime?" Recoome interrupted.

"Oh I don't know, I am not sure I believe this little story you have come up with. Something seems very fishy about all of this," Frieza said as he swirled the wine glass in his hands. 'Shit, what now? I told him he wouldn't die by my hands. I need to think of something,' Vegeta thought and started to quickly devise a plan. "I don't think the big oaf deserves to die for completing one of your missions. Why not just torture the idiot?" Vegeta asked. "No that's not good enough; I need to know that you are loyal to me," Frieza responded. Vegeta said and turned towards Recoome, regret in his eyes. "Very well, nothing personal," Vegeta said as he shot a large blast out of his hand, blowing a hole through Recoome's chest, killing him instantly.

Frieza laughed loudly and just as Vegeta turned around he was being slammed against the wall. Frieza had his hand wrapped tightly around Vegeta's neck choking him. "Now little Prince, for your punishment," Frieza whispered in Vegeta's ear. Vegeta pulled away his face and tried to break free, but not before Frieza slammed his knee into Vegeta's stomach. Blood shot out of Vegeta's mouth and landed on Frieza's chest. "Tell me Vegeta, do you really think you can just leave my fleet? Or do you get some sort of satisfaction by being tortured?" Frieza asked and slowly slid his hand down Vegeta's side. "You're a disgusting creature," Vegeta spat then Frieza hit Vegeta with an open hand on his side breaking his ribs.

Vegeta fell to his knees and grabbed his side. "I am not so sure you think that, little monkey. But don't worry; it will all be over soon," Frieza said with a smile and elbowed Vegeta in the back, breaking his vertebrae. Vegeta let out a scream and Frieza laughed, "I love it when you scream. How can we make your screams louder? Oh I know!" Frieza said as he kicked Vegeta making him fall to his stomach. "I proved my loyalty to you! What more do you want?" Vegeta said through sharp breaths. Frieza grabbed a hold of Vegeta's tail and slid his hands to the tip of it. He started to take his fingers in a circle on top. "Well, you did leave me for so long Vegeta, oh how I have missed you," Frieza said trying to sound like he was pouting.

Before Vegeta could utter a word he felt the tip of his tail snap, and he let out another loud scream. Frieza continued down Vegeta's tail breaking the bones; and Vegeta's screams became louder and louder. Just before Vegeta was about to pass out from the pain he felt Frieza's tail wrap around his neck and lift him off the ground. "Oh don't go to sleep just yet Vegeta. I haven't even begun the best part of this!" Frieza said and Vegeta forced out a laugh, "I hope you know, you're only going to make me stronger." Frieza's grin faded into a dangerous glare and Vegeta blacked out.

*Planet Vegeta*

Gine and Bardock were sitting next to Bulma's bed, Bulma had been asleep for hours, and Gine felt awful that Bulma didn't get to tell Vegeta goodbye. Gine sighed and she saw Bulma stir, her eyebrows were sown together, and her head was thrashing back and forth. "It looks like she is having a nightmare," Gine whispered to Bardock. His face was very serious and he looked upset. "I hope that is all it is," Bardock responded and Gine looked at him with concern. The gift Bardock was given sometimes was a blessing, but there were times like this that it was a curse. He wished he could turn it off, but there was no way, he had tried and failed so many times. 'I am so sorry you have to endure this, my Prince,' Bardock thought as he took hold of Bulma's small hand, "I am sorry for you as well."

First it had started off as a dream; Bulma was sitting on her balcony working on a broken radio. It was spring time and pink petals were falling all around her, she heard a voice clear behind her and she turned to see Vegeta's face smirking at her. She smiled and then saw something move behind him, a small child appeared from behind Vegeta's legs, she couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but she could see purple. Somehow she knew that the child was hers and she smiled ever bigger. Suddenly, the beautiful day turned dark, and she turned to look off of her balcony again to see fire. The once pink petals were now ashes falling from the sky and her whole house was destroyed.

When she turned to look back at Vegeta, she saw that someone else was there and they were choking Vegeta. She felt as though she couldn't breathe, and everything that was being done to him she could feel. She felt like she was kicked in the stomach, that her ribs were being broken, then her spine, and even though she didn't have a tail, she felt every pain that was being administered on Vegeta in this dream. But suddenly the dream went black and there were only flashes. Whoever was causing Vegeta pain was now taking pleasure from him. She tried to stop them, but as she was running the blackness continued, she could see that Vegeta was in so much pain and that he was close to the brink of death. Suddenly she felt like she was falling, and Vegeta was getting further and further away from her. She felt her body hit the ground.

Bulma woke up abruptly, "Vegeta! Where is Vegeta!" she said as tears fell from her eyes. Two arms wrapped around her. "He went and turned himself over to Frieza," Gine told her. "No!" Bulma said trying to get out of bed. Bardock put his hands on her shoulders causing her to stop. "You must rest, Vegeta will be fine," he said in a serious tone. "No! I had a dream, he is not fine! He is in pain!" Bulma said shaking. "I know what you were seeing; you were feeling him through your bond. I have seen it in a vision, the Prince will live. This is nothing that hasn't been done before," Bardock explained. Bulma looked at him confused, "Bond? What are you talking about?" "He didn't explain it to you?" Gine asked in shock. Bardock pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Kids these days; mate without knowing what's going to happen."

Bulma was in no mood for Bardock to act like the wise old man, she frowned at him. "Just tell me what you mean by bond," she demanded. "What I am saying is that you and Vegeta exchanged blood, therefore you have created a bond that will never be broken. You will feel his pain, and he will feel yours, same with any other emotion you may have. Once the bond is stronger, you will be able to communicate telepathically with each other as well. But that will take some time and training," Bardock explained. "So what I just dreamed about… is really happening?" Bulma asked the tears coming back into her eyes. "That explains why his energy is so dark, you said he has gone through this before?" she asked, her voice becoming shaky. Gine only nodded. "You sure did pick a hell of a time to become pregnant. You need to start meditating to build a mental wall from him. Or else when he fights Frieza, you will feel everything," Bardock said crossing his arms. Bulma nodded and then stared at her feet for a moment.

"Wait… You said I picked a hell of a time to get what?" Bulma said in shock. Gine smiled at her, "Bulma, you are carrying the Prince's heir!" she said excitedly and grabbed Bulmas hands. Bulmas face turned green, "I-I think I need to lie down." "But…You are lying down," Gine said. "Oh…Okay…Well maybe I need to…" Bulma passed out before finishing the sentence. Bardock put a hand on Gine's shoulder, "Let her rest for an hour more, but then she needs to start building the wall. The fight will be happening soon." Gine looked at her husband and nodded.


	21. Chapter 21: The Rebellion Begins

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 21: The Rebellion Begins

*Vegeta*

The last thing Vegeta remembered was the blackness that took a hold of him during his meeting with Frieza. Suddenly he heard a loud beeping and he felt as though water was draining around him. He opened his eyes and noticed he was floating in a tank; he pulled the mask from his mouth and waited for the door to open. Once it opened Vegeta stepped out, there was one of Frieza's doctors waiting to greet him. "Hello Prince Vegeta," The Doctor said. Vegeta grunted at him and pulled his clothes on and armor over his head. "How long was I out this time?" Vegeta asked. "Only three days, Frieza requested your presence as soon as you wake," The Doctor answered.

Vegeta's eyes turned into slits, "Did he say why?" "He said he had a mission for you," The Doctor said, going back to his work. "Very well," Vegeta said and he left the room. Vegeta walked down the long curved hall way, soldiers dodging even his glare. He reached the doors to Frieza's Throne Room and pushed open the doors without knocking. "My my, what temper my sweet Prince," Frieza said without turning around from his table where he was pouring a glass of wine. "What's the mission?" Vegeta said trying to get to the point. "I need you to retrieve someone for me," Frieza said.

Vegeta looked at him skeptically, "Who is it and why am I picking him up." "It's your friend Kakarot; I believe he is the one who killed half my men in search of you," Frieza said handing Vegeta some wine. "You can order someone else to do it; I will not bring Kakarot in for you to kill him," Vegeta told Frieza. "You don't have the say in the matter, you WILL bring him here or you will take his punishment!" Frieza said poking Vegeta in the chest. "Fine," Vegeta agreed, dropped the wine glass on the floor and stormed out of the room, 'This actually works in my favor; I don't have to figure out a way to sneak Kakarot into the ship now.' He stepped out of Frieza's ship and blasted towards Bardock's home.

*Bulma*

Once she woke up for the second time, she looked around the room she was in. It was quaint; the walls were real wood paneling, but not a color of wood that she had ever seen before. It was darker mahogany; the lighting was dim but almost crystal like. 'Where am I?' she wondered as she got out of the bed she was in. Her body felt heavy and her legs were burning. She opened up the bedroom door and looked down the hall. She heard voices from around the corner so she followed them. As she stepped into the room everyone stopped talking and Gine was standing in front of her, "How are you feeling? You should sit down." "I am fine Gine. Really," Bulma said and smiled. Bardock stepped up next to Gine, "We just want to make sure that you and the heir are okay," he said and put his arm around his wife. "I know, but I am fine, just a little hungry is all," Bulma replied.

Gine smiled and walked towards the kitchen, Bulma following. "Did…Did the doctor say that I can do this?" Bulma asked before she took a sip of a drink that smelled like tea. "Yes, he said that since Saiyan babies are strong, you may be uncomfortable. But you are strong. I am sure you can handle it," Gine said and plated some food for Bulma. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Bulma heard Kakarot get up and answer, she snapped her head up when she heard Vegeta's voice. She ran into the living room, and he was almost unrecognizable, he looked tired and there was a dark aura about him. Vegeta looked up and saw his mate, and then he turned back to Kakarot. "You must come with me," Vegeta said and Gine looked at him with concern.

"What is this about Vegeta?" Gine asked. "Frieza sent me to get Kakarot; it is no concern of yours," Vegeta said, brushing off Gine. Gine looked at him in shock, she was about to say something but she was interrupted. "Vegeta! It is her concern! Kakarot is her son!" Chi-chi yelled at Vegeta. "Pipe down woman!" Vegeta yelled back. "How dare you! You don't tell me to pipe down! What if it were your son?" "THEN I WOULD STICK TO THE PLAN!" Vegeta yelled having enough. Bulma calmly walked up to Vegeta, "Hey, can you come outside real quick?" she asked him trying to keep it together. She was happy to see him, but she was also nervous. He simply nodded and stepped outside.

Bulma grabbed his arm to get him to stop walking, "Vegeta…" Vegeta stopped and sighed, "I just need to stick to the plan right now." "I can feel your energy Vegeta; you have every right to be mad. But don't take it out on your friends," Bulma said, Vegeta turned and looked at Bulma, his stare was cold, "What did you say?" Bulma stepped forward and buried her head into Vegeta's neck and began to cry. "I know what happened Vegeta, I am so sorry." Vegeta put his hand on the back for Bulmas head. "Fucking bond," he choked out. Bulma pulled her head out of Vegeta's neck and looked into his eyes. She saw a tear fall from the corner of his eye, and she caught it.

More tears welled up in her eyes and she kissed him passionately. "Vegeta, I love you," Bulma said as she pulled away. "I know," was all Vegeta responded with and she smiled. "Go get Kakarot, you have a plan to stick to," she said as she pushed Vegeta towards the door. "I will defeat Frieza," Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. "I know you will," Bulma smiled back. Vegeta walked inside and Kakarot was standing by the door. "Kakarot, are you ready?" Vegeta said calmly. Kakarot nodded, he turned to Chi-chi and kissed her, he grabbed her right hand that was now covered in bandages and kissed it gently. "I promise you, I will be back," Kakarot said, tears fell from Chi-chi's eyes and she nodded. "If you don't, you don't get dessert," she said, trying to hide her cry with a giggle. Kakarot turned and said his goodbyes to his family, and he and Vegeta flew towards Frieza's ship.

*Frieza's Ship*

Vegeta and Kakarot had landed next to the large ship, and to add some show Vegeta placed the electric cuffs on Kakarot. "Don't pull your wrists apart," Vegeta warned and Kakarot nodded. Vegeta lead him down the hall and into Frieza's Throne Room. "That didn't take as long as I had expected, well done Vegeta," Frieza said. Vegeta bowed his head in return, "Kakarot knows he is to follow my orders." "If that's the case, I should have made you my General a long time ago," Frieza said with a smile. Kakarot cleared his throat, "Why am I here Lord Frieza?" he asked. Frieza's smile turned into a frown, "You are responsible for the death of half my fleet, that is treason, and you need punishment." "I only attacked because they attacked us. I see no wrong doing in self-defense," Kakarot boldly stated.

"You are the son of Bardock, is that correct?" Frieza asked. "Y-yes, why does that matter?" Kakarot asked. "I need to know who I need to punish for not teaching you manners! Vegeta, I want you to remove his cuffs and take him below, I will be there shortly," Frieza ordered. Vegeta turned to Kakarot and nodded. Kakarot closed his eyes and began to concentrate his power. He opened his mind and searched for Chi-chi's ki, once he found it he tapped into her mind, "Chi-chi, warn the others that it is time." Vegeta took the cuffs off of Kakarot, and turned towards Frieza. "I decline that order," Vegeta said. Frieza's face was priceless, "You what? Do I need to remind you who is in charge here?" Frieza asked standing up. "I think you do," Vegeta said with a dark look and he and Kakarot both took fighting stances.

*Chi-chi*

Chi-chi was sitting next to the fire that was growing in the fireplace, she couldn't get the feeling out of her stomach that something awful was going to happen. She looked down to her hand and took the wrappings off of it. She had only been mated to Kakarot for almost 48 hours now, and this was not the way she pictured her honeymoon. She sighed and suddenly it felt like someone was in her head. _"Chi-chi, warn the others that it is time,"_ she heard Kakarot's voice. Chi-chi shot up out of her chair and ran into the kitchen. "Bardock! I just got word from Kakarot! It's time!" Chi-chi said frantic. Bardock got a blood thirsty look on his face. "Let's go kill us some henchmen."

*Frieza's Ship*

Frieza began to laugh at the two Saiyans. "Do you really think that you two monkeys can defeat me?" "I don't think Lord Frieza, I know," Vegeta responded. "Well then, before we begin this funeral, let me show you something," Frieza said as he lifted a drape off of what Vegeta thought was some bizarre decoration. Once Vegeta and Kakarot got a good look at what Frieza had uncovered, both their jaws dropped, along with their fighting stances. "F-father?" Vegeta said almost losing his cool. "Don't let him get to you Vegeta. He wants you to lose your temper. Stay calm," Kakarot said. Vegeta walked up to Frieza's throne and picked up his father's head. "You will pay for this," Vegeta said through his teeth. "Oh is that so?" Frieza asked sarcastically.

Frieza glared at the two Saiyans haughtily as Vegeta stared at his father's severed head. "This is the fate of all that dare defy me, Vegeta," Frieza said, smiling. The ship then began to rumble as it left Planet Vegeta's atmosphere. Frieza then tapped a key on his throne, "Head for the nearest inhabitable planet," he ordered. Frieza then got off his throne, and began walking a circle around Vegeta, "Do you really think that you are some great hero, come to destroy the evil warlord, Vegeta?" Vegeta glared pure hatred at Frieza then touched his forehead to that of his father, "Watch me Father, I will avenge you." Vegeta then placed the head into the corner where it could watch.

Vegeta's ki flared out all around him as he roared out loud and strong, making the ship rumble as though it was going through an asteroid field. Frieza's own ki flared as well as he yelled out, "This rebellion is over!" Frieza flew right at Vegeta going for a punch. Vegeta quickly caught Frieza's punch, then he caught Frieza's other fist. Vegeta smiled at his former tormentor, "This rebellion has only begun, and this is when I finally have my revenge!" Vegeta said in a dark tone and then disappeared and reappeared behind Frieza and backhanded him, sending him slamming into the wall. Vegeta then slammed his shoulder into Frieza's back, cracking it and making the tyrant scream out in pain.

Frieza then wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck and before Vegeta could free himself Frieza tossed him off him. Vegeta wasn't through; he quickly recovered and blasted a red ki blast into Frieza's face, then followed up with an axe kick that sent him to the floor. Frieza spun around, trying to trip him up, but Vegeta nimbly dodged his kick and then grabbed Frieza's tail and used it to swing Frieza around and slam him into the ground again. "HAHAHAHAH! Is this all you got Frieza!?" Vegeta bellowed at him. "I'm frankly disappointed, though I don't know whether I'm more disappointed in you; or me for not being able to do this sooner!" Kakarot looked on in amazement, "I can't believe it! Vegeta is making Frieza look like a chump!"

*Planet Vegeta*

Bardock had gathered all of the Saiyans that would listen to him about freeing the Saiyan race from Frieza and the gory fight had begun. Chi-chi, Bulma, and Gine watched the battle raging around them. Gine turned to the two Earthlings and said, "Are you sure you want to participate in this? This is war, kill or be killed, and I won't be able to protect you." Bulma looked at her with steel in her eyes as she said, "My husband is fighting, how could I do any less than him?" "Right, you trained us Gine, we can handle ourselves just fine," Chi-chi said with a similar look in her eyes. Gine looked at her two students and smiled, "Alright girls, here's one more lesson, to fly you need to concentrate on using your ki to push against the ground, and then you need to keep your body straight and focus on where you want to go. I can't tell you anymore." With that Gine's ki flared out and she flew off into the battle.

Chi-chi and Bulma concentrated hard, and were soon floating over the ground. "Alright Bulma, you ready?" Chi-chi asked. "Ready," Bulma replied as their auras flowed around them. The two Earthlings flew into battle. Bardock blasted away two of Frieza's soldiers and then was dog piled by ten more. "Will you bastards, GET OFF!" Bardock roared out as his ki blasted them all off of him. He then grabbed one unlucky soldier and used him as a club to send the other nine flying off into the distance before tossing the broken body away. Raditz laughed as he dodged the attacks of three soldiers at once. He then caught the punches of two of them and blocked the third one's kick with his knee. He then blasted the first two away with ki blasts to their heads, and kicked the third one on his chin so hard his neck snapped.

The other Saiyans all cheered at the sight of their General and his son's prowess. "SAIYANS! SHOW THEM WHO WE ARE!" Bardock yelled, and the other Saiyans flew into another wave of Frieza's soldiers. Gine, Chi-chi, and Bulma were right in the thick of things alongside them. Gine dodged a ki blast and elbowed her attacker in his head, then spun around and kicked another soldier away, and blasted a third with ki that was giving Fasha trouble. "Thanks Gine," Fasha said, "You wanna do our combo together?" Gine nodded, "Alright!" Gine held Fasha's right hand with her left and the two Saiyan women spun around into a tornado, sending ki blasts everywhere, slaying scores of soldiers or distracting others long enough for other Saiyans to finish them off.

*Frieza's Ship*

Frieza roared out, "ENOUGH!" and blasted Vegeta's face with white ki, making him let go as he was temporarily blinded. Frieza got up and saw that Vegeta had made him bleed! "Don't get too cocky, Vegeta, this is only the first form that I am capable of, it's power pales in comparison to my other form!" Vegeta smirked at this, "Go ahead then, show me this second form, I'll only beat you again, just like I did Zarbon." Frieza chuckled at this, "Oh Vegeta, your pride will be your undoing." Frieza started to glow all throughout his body, and his armor exploded off of him. Frieza then clenched his fists and yelled out. "Whoa! I can feel his power growing like a crazy!" Kakarot said.

They watched in horror as Frieza's body exploded, growing in size along with power. His legs were first, and then his arms, then his torso. "He's…so big," Kakarot gasped. 'He's even bigger than Zarbon,' Vegeta thought as Frieza's horns grew and stuck up, and at last his head exploded into the right size to fit his body. Frieza smirked at them and crossed his arms. "I admit, that it was indeed a worthy effort, making me change into my second form like this," Frieza said, his voice was deeper and resonated power, "But this is the end of your little farce. I'll have you know that in this form, my power level is over one million!" "WHAT!?" Vegeta and Kakarot yelled at once. Frieza chuckled at this, "Oh yes, this will be a very quick fight. And after I pound you monkeys into pulp, I'll enjoy making you relive the experience for the rest of your excruciatingly long and painful lives."

Frieza then flew straight at Vegeta head first. Vegeta barely caught Frieza's horns before they gored him. Frieza tossed his head like a raging bull and slammed Vegeta into the wall behind him, sending him flying through the wall and three rooms. Frieza's soldiers scrambled to get out of their master's way as Frieza flew after Vegeta. Vegeta barely got up in time to avoid Frieza's stomp then jumped up and kicked his head hard enough to send him into another room. Vegeta then flew after Frieza and slammed his elbow into his stomach, shocking the tyrant with his power. Frieza recovered quickly and grabbed Vegeta then slammed him headfirst through the floor into the one below. Frieza's troops in the lower hull ran for their lives as Vegeta got up and his ki flared. Kakarot flew after them, ready to jump in whenever he was needed.

Vegeta wiped the blood off his forehead and roared, his ki flared out even more as he blasted Frieza in his face, stopping his charge dead. Vegeta then quickly flew forward and grabbed Frieza by his horns and kneed him in his face hard enough to break his nose, then flipped around and slammed Frieza into the floor. Vegeta quickly flew up a little and blasted a rain of ki at Frieza. When the smoke cleared Frieza was bruised and bleeding in several places and Vegeta smirked. The navigator of the ship announced, "Now entering the atmosphere of planet Nallee." Frieza glared at Vegeta, "You miserable punk. It would seem that I've underestimated you." Frieza then flew at him with more speed than Vegeta was prepared for and grabbed his face, and grabbed Kakarot's head as well.

"OPEN THE AIR LOCK NOW!" Frieza yelled. The air lock opened and Frieza threw the two Saiyans through it, right into the open air of a flat grass filled plain. Vegeta and Kakarot flew head on into the ground below, and left a ten foot wide crater on impact. Kakarot got up and asked, "Are you okay Vegeta?" Vegeta gasped in pain as he sat up, 'That was more painful than I thought it would be.' Frieza floated down in front of them and put his hands on his hips. The two Saiyans jumped up and Vegeta smirked at Frieza, "Was that your best shot Frieza? I barely felt a thing." "You damn Saiyans are becoming a nuisance! I never thought once in my life that any of you would force me to use my third form!"


	22. Chapter 22: Destruction

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 22: Destruction

"WHAT!?" Vegeta yelled. It was Frieza's turn to smirk, "Oh yes, you see, my power at birth was so incredible that I was forced to take on weaker and weaker forms in order to control it. You would not believe how many planets I ruined before I managed to control my power. And I have two more forms before I reach my true power." Frieza then roared out and red ki flared out as his body changed even further. His nose was absorbed into his face, and his mouth started to stick out. His horns went into his skull and his cranium elongated. Two pairs of white horns sprouted from his head as four spikes shot out of his back and his shoulders sprung free, growing and looking like shoulder pads. Frieza finally stopped changing and Kakarot and Vegeta could only stare at his freakish third form.

Frieza laughed at them and his voice sounded like two demons from the pit of Hell talking at once. "You have never witnessed such power before, and this will be the last you ever see it's like," Frieza said and slammed his tail onto the ground, making the whole plain they were in tremor. Frieza shot forward and kicked Vegeta back, sending him flying into the distance. Frieza flew after him and grabbed his head and threw him into the ground below, leaving a mile wide crater when Vegeta hit the ground. Vegeta got up and spat blood then yelled, "I won't lose to you! I am a Super Saiyan, the most powerful being in the universe!" Vegeta then flew at Frieza and punched him hard in his solar plexus and kept on punching Frieza's solar plexus, driving the wind out of him.

Frieza kicked him away and fired volleys of small pink ki at Vegeta, hitting him dozens of times all over his body. "VEGETA!" Kakarot yelled as he flew right at Frieza and pounded on his head, making him hit the ground below and widening the crater Vegeta's body created. Kakarot then flew after Frieza and once Frieza was up Kakarot kicked his head, sending him off into the distance. Kakarot then threw a massive ball of ki at Frieza. Frieza deflected the ki ball and threw one of his own at Kakarot, hitting him hard. Frieza followed up with another volley of small ki blasts, striking Kakarot hard as well. Vegeta saw what was happening and flew at Frieza despite his injuries and slammed into him feet first in his head, sending him far into the distance.

Kakarot and Vegeta both sucked in air at this momentary reprieve. "We need to kill him now, we need to work together to defeat him," Vegeta told Kakarot. "Right," Kakarot said. Frieza flew at them like a missile and the Saiyans parted just in time to avoid his kick that sent the soil for miles around flying into the air. Kakarot hit him from the right and sent him into Vegeta who kicked Frieza into the air. Kakarot flew up and grabbed Frieza by his tail and threw him away. Vegeta then used both his fists to hit Frieza as hard as he could; slamming Frieza into the ground below. "Put everything you have into this one!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up all the ki he could into his hands as Kakarot did the same. Yelling as one the two Saiyans blasted Frieza with all their power, destroying the land for miles around and everything in it in a bright cataclysm of power.

*Planet Vegeta*

Chi-chi kicked one soldier unconscious then grabbed him by his ankle and threw him into another soldier, she then yelled out as her ki destroyed them both. She then narrowly dodged another soldier's kick and punched him in his armpit, dislocating his shoulder and allowing her to axe kick him, sending him plummeting to the ground below like an anvil. Bulma was holding her own as well. She kicked one soldier in his solar plexus and then punched him away from her. She then blocked another soldier's kick just barely and punched him in his eye, making him back off from her. 'I wonder,' she thought as she focused her ki. Suddenly the soldier was flailing around as an invisible force grabbed him and threw him head on into four more soldiers, and sending all five of them into the side of a tall mountain.

"Oh wow!" a Saiyan man said, "Who are those women!? They aren't Saiyans!" Bardock heard the comment and then yelled out, "Behold my brothers and sisters, two women of Earth, the mate of my younger son Kakarot with the long black hair, and the mate of our beloved Prince Vegeta with the blue hair! They are not us, yet they can stand beside us proudly! Show them what Saiyans can really do!" The Saiyans all yelled as one, empowered by the sight of Chi-chi and Bulma fighting Frieza's soldiers and by Bardock's words. They fought on all the harder, for every Saiyan that died in the battle, a dozen of Frieza's soldiers died.

*Planet Nallee*

Kakarot and Vegeta floated down to the ground and didn't see any sign of Frieza. Vegeta smiled and laughed, "WE DID IT! WE DESTROYED FRIEZA!" Kakarot laughed with him, thrilled at their victory. Their happiness was short lived as before they realized what was happening, Frieza's hands shot out of the ground and grabbed their ankles. Frieza then shot out of the air and threw the Saiyans away from him. Frieza then coughed up purple blood before he could do more. Vegeta and Kakarot saw that they had wounded him terribly, Frieza's tail was gone and his body was covered in his blood. Frieza didn't bother saying anything, his body glowed bright red. Suddenly cracks appeared all over his body as the ground quaked all around them and shards of rock exploded out of the ground.

Frieza roared out and red ki burst out of his body. Vegeta and Kakarot had to cover their eyes to shield them from the brightness. When the bright light finally dissipated they at last witnessed Frieza's Final Form. It was smaller than his previous two forms and was hornless; and almost immaculately white except for some purple patches on his shoulders, solar plexus, head, forearms, and shins, his nose was back, his lips were completely black and his irises were red while two black lines ran down his cheeks. Frieza looked at Kakarot and then Vegeta and smiled, "You two should feel honored, it has been a very long time since I had to unleash my full power like this," his voice sounded almost exactly like his original forms. "No one has ever even managed to harm me in this form except for my father," Frieza said as he looked at Kakarot and Vegeta.

Suddenly he disappeared, and the next thing Vegeta saw Frieza was in front of Kakarot with his fist on Kakarot's throat. Frieza backed away from Kakarot, whose eyes had gone blank. Kakarot coughed out blood, and fell down dead at Frieza's feet. "Ka-Kakarot," Vegeta managed to whisper in fear. Frieza kicked Kakarot's corpse away and looked at Vegeta. 'He's so fast now…NO! I WON'T SURRENDER!' "DIE!" Vegeta roared as he blasted ki at Frieza in a spectacular show of speed and power. Frieza flew up and dodged his blasts. Vegeta flew up after him, blasting ki everywhere he saw Frieza. Frieza dodged all of them then flew down to the ground and crossed his arms. "Well well Vegeta, it would seem that the Super Saiyan isn't the most powerful being in the universe after all," Frieza taunted him. Vegeta glared at him and summoned up his ki once more.

*Planet Vegeta*

Suddenly Chi-chi stopped in the middle of her fight, there was a pain in her heart. "No, it can't be," she looked to the sky and saw that Gine looked to be in pain as well. Chi-chi flew to her mother in law as fast as she could. "Gine!" Chi-chi yelled out and Gine looked at her with tears in her eyes, "I am so sorry." "No, he can't be gone," Chi-chi said, trying to hold in her sobs. Gine grabbed a hold of Chi-chi's shoulders. "Right now is not the time to mourn Kakarot. We must finish this battle, we must win," Gine said to Chi-chi. "I don't think I can," Chi-chi said. "No! You started, you have to finish, and Kakarot would want you to fight to the best of your abilities. He would not take no for an answer!" Gine said, Chi-chi nodded and turned to the closest of Frieza's soldiers. Gine saw the look in her eyes, and she felt the same rage. They both began pulling soldiers apart left and right until they had a pile so large, it could be considered a small hill.

*Planet Nallee*

Ki shined in Vegeta's hands as he roared out, "GALLICK GUN!" The ki beam flew right at Frieza. Frieza didn't move. The attack was about to hit him and Frieza kicked it like a soccer ball, sending it right back at Vegeta. Vegeta barely avoided the attack, and could only watch in shock and horror at the casual display of Frieza's power. Frieza then appeared in front of Vegeta and backhanded him, sending flying through the air. Frieza then appeared in front of him and kicked him, sending him the way he came. Vegeta stopped his unwanted flight and tried to kick Frieza. Frieza casually dodged his kick and Vegeta unleashed a flurry of punches at Frieza. Frieza dodged all of his attacks with a smirk on his face.

Frieza then caught Vegeta's right fist. Vegeta tried to punch him with his left and Frieza caught it as well. Frieza then head butted him, making him bleed. He head butted Vegeta again, dazing him and making blood flow down his face. Frieza head butted Vegeta a third time and then threw him to the ground. Before Vegeta could even gasp Frieza slammed into his stomach feet first, making him cough up more blood. Frieza got off of him and Vegeta struggled to his feet. Vegeta sucked in air and glared at Frieza through his blood stained face. "It pains me to have to ruin such a handsome face," Frieza laughed, as he ran a cold finger down the side of Vegeta's face. Vegeta moved faster than he ever had before and punched Frieza in his face, making the monster bleed and knocking out a tooth.

Frieza caught Vegeta's follow up punch and then slammed his own fist into Vegeta's elbow, bending his left arm 120 degrees the wrong way. Vegeta screamed in pain for his broken arm, then Frieza's tail wrapped around his throat, silencing his screams. Frieza wiped the blood from his face, "You're going to pay for hurting me!" Frieza slammed punches and kicks all over Vegeta's stomach, forming cracks in his armor and sending small shards flying off it. Vegeta didn't have time to gasp in pain, after every blow three more slammed into him with enough force to break a mountain. At last after what felt like an eternity of pain Frieza stopped and his tail let go of Vegeta's throat. Vegeta fell to the ground and he vomited up blood.

'How can this be?' Vegeta thought as tears formed in his eyes. 'I am the Prince of all Saiyans, I am the mightiest of the most powerful race to ever exist, yet it's not enough.' Vegeta couldn't move; his body was in too much pain. 'Bulma, raise our child to be strong, stronger than I, teach him to avenge me,' Vegeta thought, hoping Bulma would hear it through their bond. Frieza then grabbed Vegeta by his hair and lifted him up to look him in the eye. Frieza stroked his cheek and told him, "I'm not going to kill you sweet prince. I'm going to have my doctor's fix you right up, or at least enough that you won't die. And whenever I'm bored I'm going to come visit you and do this to you all over again. But first," Frieza then flew off, pulling Vegeta by his hair, making him moan in pain.

Frieza at last stopped and told Vegeta, "Open your eyes or I will tear off your eyelids." Vegeta hadn't realized he had passed out. When he opened his eyes he saw in Nallee's sky a familiar planet, about as large as a small coin. "Do you see that, that is your home planet," Frieza said, "For too long have I ignored how powerful Saiyans can be. I never thought that you might one day become powerful enough to actually harm me. But after this, I just can't afford to take the risk anymore. I hope you enjoyed your time on Planet Vegeta." "N-n-no," Vegeta whispered. Frieza showed Vegeta his pointer finger and a small orange dot appeared. Frieza then lifted his hand above his head and the orange dot grew until it was almost as large as a hill. Frieza smiled vindictively at Vegeta as he sent the massive orange ball of energy right at Planet Vegeta.

*Planet Vegeta*

Bardock charged into the fray and grabbed two of Frieza's soldiers into headlocks and crushed their necks, then elbowed another in its head hard enough to kill it instantly. Raditz refused to lose his opportunity for glory; he blasted ki left and right wherever he saw one of Frieza's men. Gine was punching and kicking left and right, keeping an eye on everyone and was proud of what she saw. Chi-chi and Bulma tag teamed together, Bulma using her telekinesis to send soldiers Chi-chi's way and Chi-chi ending the soldiers with ki enhanced punches and kicks. On they all fought; Frieza's soldiers unsure of whether to fear the Earthlings or the Saiyans more. Suddenly, Bardock stopped, and stared at the sky mid-battle. "Oh no," he whispered, and flew to Gine.

Once he reached his wife, he pulled her close to him. "We have to get you and the girls off the planet," Bardock said seriously. "Why?" Gine asked with worry. "Frieza is about to destroy the planet. I saw it in a vision, if we don't get the Earthlings off the planet, Kakarot and Vegeta would never forgive us," Bardock said and he turned and ripped the head off an alien that tried to sneak up on him. Gine's face was suddenly sad, "Bardock, Kakarot is gone." Bardock's face looked shocked, he had been so busy fighting that he hadn't tried to find Kakarot's ki. 'How can this be?' he thought and then he realized there wasn't much time.

"Still yet, I don't want to go to the other world and tell Kakarot that we failed to save his mate. You must take them and you must take them now!" Bardock told her, sounding as an order. Gine nodded and flew towards Chi-chi. "We must go…Now," Gine ordered and Chi-chi followed. Next they flew to Bulma, "Bulma things are not going as planned, we need to leave the planet," Gine said to Bulma. Bulma looked at her in question. "But the fight here isn't—" "This is no time to argue, follow me now!" Gine raised her voice. Bulma nodded and the three women blasted to the Docking Bay.

Once they arrived, Bardock and Raditz had already had a ship prepared for takeoff. Gine got Bulma and Chi-chi on with no struggle and she looked to her husband. "Okay, the girls are ready, let's go," Gine said and pulled Bardock's arm, he didn't budge. "I have to go warn the others, I will meet up with you shortly," Bardock said, that was a lie. He had no intention of leaving his planet. He was the General, and as the General he was going to fight to save his planet or go down trying. Gine's eyes became wide, "Bardock, you said there wasn't much time." "No, but just enough that I can get some of the people off the planet so the Saiyan race won't go extinct. Between Raditz and me we can move quickly," Bardock responded.

Raditz showed up behind Bardock, "Okay the ship is ready." "Gine, please get on the ship, there is nothing here that you can do. We have sworn to protect those girls." Bardock almost begged. "I will not leave you," Gine said stubbornly. "As your husband and your General, I order you to get on the ship!" Bardock said knowing how close the time was. Gine only nodded and kissed her husband as if she would never kiss him again. She walked to her son and hugged him tightly, "Raditz I am very proud of you and I love you." "Mother, I am going with you," Raditz said confused. "No son, we are going to go save as many as we can. We will meet up with them later," Bardock said, looking at his son seriously.

Bardock turned to his wife, "You have my heart. Now please go," he said and pushed her towards the ship. "We will meet you shortly," he lied again. Gine nodded and ran towards the ship; she turned to look at her husband and son, "be careful." She ordered and they both nodded. Shortly after she entered the ship it took off. Raditz looked to his father, "We aren't going to make it off this planet alive are we?" he asked. Bardock only shook his head in response. Just as Bardock saw the ship leave Vegeta's atmosphere, he began to feel the end.

*Nallee*

Vegeta watched in horror as orange cracks appeared over the surface of his home planet. "NO!" Vegeta yelled out as his planet turned red before his eyes and then exploded out, he could actually feel the shockwaves faintly. 'No, Gine, Chi-chi, Raditz, Bardock…Bulma…' Vegeta's tears flowed freely as Frieza laughed, "Oh if only I could have gotten a better view of the fireworks, AAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Frieza let go of Vegeta's hair as Vegeta cried for his loss. "How does it feel Vegeta?! How does it feel, knowing that you will never be a king, and are now the prince of so much cosmic dust! AAHAHAHAHAAA!" 'Bulma, no…I couldn't protect you…' Vegeta didn't even register that Frieza's ship had landed nearby. Vegeta didn't care about anything anymore; all that ever mattered to him was gone. 'All those I killed, all the planets destroyed by my hands. I was just like him…' Vegeta closed his eyes and said a silent prayer to whoever was listening, 'I'm sorry.'

*Gine*

"NO! BARDOCK! RADITZ!" Gine yelled as she saw Planet Vegeta explode and disappear. She fell to her knees and began to sob, Chi-chi leaned down to try and pick Gine up, but Gine only fell into her lap. "I have lost everyone. My entire family," Gine said through her sobs and suddenly she passed out. Chi-chi looked to Bulma with tear filled eyes. "What do we do?" she asked. "All we can do right now is wait," Bulma replied, and she bent down to help take the heart broken wife and mother to a bed.

*Planet Nallee*

Then, Vegeta felt it. His rage. His boiling never ending rage. It cried out from the deepest part of his soul. 'He took everything from me!' Power burned through his veins. 'Get up! Your race won't die in vain! I won't let Frieza get away with this!' Vegeta stood up and glared at Frieza. Frieza's eyes widened in shock, "How!? I broke you!" Tears mixed with blood down Vegeta's face as he said, "You've taken everything from me. My parents, my freedom, my throne, my people, my planet, and BUUULLLMMMAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta roared out all his grief, all his despair, all of his rage in one almighty shout as a golden aura shone all around him. The sky darkened, the ground quaked as this new power was unleashed. At last with a great explosion of light, Vegeta's hair glowed golden, and his eyes that glared at Frieza were now turquoise.


	23. Chapter 23: The Dark Prince Returns

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Chapter 23: The Dark Prince Returns

*Bulma*

Bulma and Chi-chi had just gotten Gine to rest and they decided to sit down for some tea. As Bulma warmed up the water she sat down across from her best friend. She looked into Chi-chi eyes and saw nothing but sadness. Just as Bulma was about to say something the kettle began to whistle. Bulma stood up and poured the hot water into two cups and dropped some tea bags in them. She sat a cup down in front of Chi-chi and she heard a very faint "Thank you." Bulma went back to the seat a crossed from her best friend and she sat down. "Chi-chi, I know you are upset but Kami still has the Dragon Balls. Maybe we can wish Kakarot back?" Bulma said trying to sound hopeful.

Chi-chi shook her head, "No, I don't want to use the wish on my own needs. Not when Gine has lost her entire family." "But..." Bulma tried to say but Chi-chi stood up. "Bulma, I am tired, I don't want to talk about this right now," Chi-chi said as she walked towards her room. Bulma slid down his her chair and huffed. She didn't know what to do, and she didn't have any ideas. She hated not having control over something. Suddenly she felt energy spike, it made her stomach flip. "Vegeta?" Bulma said out loud. She closed her eyes and focused on Vegeta's ki, blurred visions started to pop up in her head. She could see Vegeta, he had blonde hair and his eyes were turquoise. A smile went a crossed her face, "You did it Vegeta! You became a Super Saiyan!"

*Nallee*

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU!?" Frieza screamed. "I am the thing that you fear the most! I! AM! A SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta roared out as he raised his right arm and blasted Frieza with golden ki. Frieza shrieked as he was burned by the energy and sent slamming into a mountain. Vegeta flew after him and was knocked back by Frieza's purple ki blast. "NO! I WON'T LOSE!" Frieza roared as his muscles grew larger, "BEHOLD, SUPER SAIYAN, MY TRUE POWER!" Frieza flew at Vegeta and Vegeta countered his kick with one of his own, a crater spread for miles around them as their powers met. Vegeta punched and kicked at Frieza, who could barely block all his strikes. Vegeta then kicked Frieza in his solar plexus hard enough to make him gasp out loud. Vegeta followed up his kick with another to Frieza's head, sending him flying into the distance.

Frieza stopped his unwanted flight and flew right at Vegeta and punched his face as hard as he could, then kicked his broken arm, making him gasp in pain. Frieza seized the advantage and elbowed him in his head, sending Vegeta crashing into the ground and cracking it for miles all around him. Vegeta got up and Frieza sent a massive burst of ki right at him. Vegeta gathered his power in his right hand and blasted gold ki straight through Frieza's blast, striking him hard. Vegeta then flew up and elbowed Frieza's face and kneed his solar plexus. He then got Frieza in a headlock and flew backwards into the ground. Vegeta let go of his head and kicked Frieza's body, sending him out of the dirt. "Now, Frieza, now you will tremble and bow down before me," Vegeta said, a dark look showing in his turquoise eyes.

"NEVER!" Frieza yelled as he punched Vegeta's solar plexus, driving the wind out of his lungs and making him cough up some blood. Frieza then punched Vegeta's broken arm again, and Vegeta kicked him away. Vegeta grasped his arm and coughed up a little more blood. 'I can't keep this up forever, he wounded me too much, this may very well be my last battle,' Vegeta thought. He then thought about Bulma and the life they would never have, 'But I'll drag Frieza down to Hell with me!' Vegeta's golden aura glowed even brighter as Frieza and he flew straight at each other. Their clash sent out an immense explosion of ki, destroying everything within a hundred miles.

Vegeta punched Frieza's stomach and Frieza kicked his head. Vegeta head butted Frieza, who responded with an uppercut. The two warriors punched each other in the face simultaneously. Vegeta gritted his teeth and kicked Frieza's head as hard as he could, sending teeth flying from Frieza's mouth. Vegeta quickly grabbed Frieza's tail and sent much of his energy into his legs, and kicked off Frieza's tail. Frieza screamed in pain and rage as he blasted Vegeta's face and sent him into a mountain. Frieza flew after him and pounded his elbow into Vegeta's stomach, making him vomit out blood. Vegeta elbowed Frieza's back, getting him off of him then grabbed Frieza's face and pounded him into the mountainside and flew down the mountain, scraping Frieza's face along its side the whole time until they at last hit the ground.

Vegeta sucked in air as he struggled to keep his energy, 'Not yet! I still haven't killed him! Just give me a little more time!' Frieza's muscles suddenly shrank and Vegeta could feel Frieza's power was fading. Vegeta lifted his leg and slammed it into Frieza's spine; an immense CRACK was heard as Frieza screamed. Frieza couldn't move, his power was fading too rapidly as Vegeta exacted his long sought after vengeance. Vegeta kicked Frieza and flipped him over. He then stomped on Frieza's left shoulder as hard as he could; shattering it. He then grasped Frieza's left wrist and with a loud roar tore Frieza's arm off, sending purple blood flying everywhere. "Your tail was for my mother, this arm is for my father!" Vegeta yelled as he stomped on Frieza's right leg.

He grasped the ankle and tore it off as well, "This is for everything you did to me!" Vegeta did the same to his left leg, "This is for Kakarot!" "And this is for Bulma!" Vegeta yelled as he tore off Frieza's right arm and hit him in his face with his own arm over and over and over again. When Vegeta finally stopped both he and Frieza were coated in Frieza's purple blood and Frieza was barely clinging to life. Only one of Frieza's eyes was still working and he glared at Vegeta with all his hate. "Killing me doesn't change a thing! You are still the last Saiyan alive! And you will always be a monster, no different from me," Frieza managed to say, and spat in Vegeta's eye. "You're right," Vegeta said, "I am a monster. But I was the monster that destroyed you!" Vegeta grabbed Frieza by the stump of his left arm and threw him into the air. He then summoned every last drop of ki he had left in his dying body and sent it right at him. The power obliterated Frieza entirely, leaving not one trace of him, ending his life forever.

Vegeta watched as Frieza's ship flew off in the distance, and his aura disappeared, his hair and eyes turned black again. Vegeta fell to his knees as blood poured out of his mouth. Vegeta, the Last Prince of Saiyans, fell to his face and prepared to meet Oblivion.

*Bulma*

She had tried to sleep, but she couldn't, something didn't feel right. She had felt Vegeta's power at its maximum, but then it started to fade away and fast. She got up and ran out of the chambers she was in, as she was running down the hall she ran into Gine. "Bulma why are you in a hurry?" Gine asked. "Vegeta needs our help!" Bulma said without giving details. Gine had been so upset she had completely forgotten about Vegeta's fight. She picked up her pace and caught up with Bulma, once she reached her she sat in the chair next to Bulma in the control room. Gine saw the look on Bulma's face; she was concentrated and serious.

"You need to relax," Gine said sounding sad still. Bulma turned and looked at her. "How can you say that? Try and find his ki Gine, its almost gone!" Bulma said trying to hold back the tears. "If you relax you will find him faster," Gine said calmly, Bulma took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. 'Vegeta, where are you?' she thought. Suddenly she got a clear vision of Vegeta and the vision panned out and she saw a small planet. "Got it!" Bulma said and turned the ship around.

*Vegeta*

He hit the ground and laid on is back, he began to laugh and in the middle of his laugh he coughed off blood. "I did it, I defeated Frieza!" he yelled out. Bulma flashed through his head, and the Planet Vegeta blowing up followed behind the thought. Vegeta sighed and looked up to the sky, "What does it matter now. Frieza was right, I am just like him. And now I have nothing. It doesn't matter that I am the strongest in the universe, everything I needed is now gone," he said as he tried to sit up. His body was completely paralyzed. He tried once more and pain shot through his body, "Mother fucker!" he yelled out. "This is not the death I had planned. I am sorry mother and father, and most of all I am sorry Bulma," Vegeta said and he passed out shortly after.

He woke up once and noticed that the sky was dark, he didn't feel like he had been passed out very long, but he knew that when he had passed out it had to have been high noon. Hoping that being passed out for so long he had regained some strength and he tried to sit up once again. Once more pain shot through his body, this time from his ribs, he screamed out in pain. "Just take me death! I deserve your Hell!" A figure showed up in front of him, "Vegeta, death has not taken you for you are not ready to join us. I am proud of you my son, and soon you will see your salvation," the woman said. "M-mother?" Vegeta said going unconscious again.

Bulma drove the ship into Nallee's atmosphere; she and Gine were looking to the surface in search of Vegeta. Gine pointed to the right and yelled "There! He's right there!" Bulma looked in that direction and saw Vegeta lying on the ground. She gasped and instantly began to ready the ship to land. Once she landed she didn't waste any time, she ran out of the ship and towards the dying Prince. "Vegeta!" she yelled and Vegeta didn't move, Gine was following closely behind her. Once Bulma reached Vegeta she fell to her knees and picked up his head. "Vegeta, say something please!"

Vegeta heard a woman's voice and is cracked his eyes open, "M-mother?" Vegeta said and Bulmas worried tears turned into happy ones. She looked up to Gine, "He alive! Quick we need to get him back to the ship." Bulma said, Gine nodded and helped Bulma lift Vegeta up. Once they got into the ship, Bulma stripped Vegeta down and quickly put him into the Healing Tank. Gine put a hand on Bulmas shoulder, "He should be in there for the remainder of the trip, but he will live," she said as she was about to leave the room. "Gine," Bulma said with tears in her eyes and Gine turned around. "I am sorry you lost everyone," Bulma said and a tear escaped her eye. Gine smiled softly, "Don't be. We still have the Dragon Balls."

*6 Months Later*

Bulma was sitting on her balcony drawing up a new invention. Since she had returned back to Earth, her father decided to step down from Capsule Corp. and Bulma had taken over. Vegeta had continued to train, but he hadn't said much about the fight between him and Frieza. He felt responsible for the death of his people, his attitude had been off, and his temper was a lot shorter than normal. Needless to say it had been a rough 6 months, but Bulma didn't care. She was happy that Vegeta was alive and that she was carrying her son. Not to mention she was about to get a nephew from Chi-chi, and they were going to be close in age. Bulma heard a knock at her door that took her out of her thoughts.

Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta standing in the door way. "Hi Vegeta," Bulma said with a smile. Vegeta had a weird look on his face, almost amused, "I think you better come down stairs." "What for?" Bulma asked suspiciously. "There is some one here, and I think she is going to be sticking around for a while," Vegeta chuckled and turned to exit the room. Bulma tilted her head, 'What is he up to?' she wondered and got up to follow him. As they made it down stairs, Bulma saw a woman standing in her living room with dark blue hair. She also saw Gine; she looked shocked and a little pale. "Uhm, what's going on?" Bulma asked and the girl turned around. She was just as pregnant if not more as Bulma and Bulma turned to Vegeta. "What is the meaning of this?" Bulma said about to punch the lights out of Vegeta.

"Ask her," Vegeta said and sat down on the sofa. "Uhm, hello I am Bulma Briefs." Bulma said holding a hand out. "Hi Bulma, I am Launch," the girl said. Gine stood up and looked at Bulma, "She is…carrying Raditz's child, and needing a place to stay." Bulmas face turned blue. "Raditz… like your Raditz?" Bulma said to Gine and Gine only nodded. "Oh, well then, of course you can stay here." Bulma put on a smile and nodded. "Oh thank you so much! I can help with the cooking and cleaning in return!" Launch said clapping her hands together. "That won't be necessary. Do you mind if I ask how far along you are?" Bulma said to Launch. "I just hit 6 months," Launch said.

Bulma nodded again, "Well, that's just great. Congratulations. Listen, I feel like I am going to pop. I think I need to go lie down. Vegeta will you help me?" Bulma said and Vegeta nodded and grabbed her arm. They walked up the stairs and once they made it to the top Bulma burst out in laughter. Vegeta looked at his mate in wonder, "What is so funny?" "I just can't believe it; I didn't know Raditz had it in him. He's going to be a daddy along with you and Kakarot. Not to mention they are all three going to be so close in age. This house is going to be chaos," Bulma said after she finished laughing. Vegeta only grunted and helped her lie down on the bed. Bulma sighed, "Vegeta, the fate of your people wasn't your fault. We will bring them back." "Yea, well I should have brought them all back by now. But I have been too much of a coward," Vegeta said and looked out the window. "No Vegeta you aren't a coward," Bulma said and rubbed his shoulders.

"Then why can't I bring myself to wish them back? Why am I afraid that if they come back they will all think I betrayed them?" Vegeta asked with a serious face. "I don't know Vegeta; it's just something that you are going to have to work out within yourself," Bulma said and kissed the back of his neck. Vegeta turned around to face his wife. "You are a whale. You need to lie down," Vegeta said with a smirk. "You're a jackass and you need to go buy me some jalapeno Cheetos, and chocolate ice cream," Bulma replied with. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "When will the absurd cravings end? And what the fuck are Cheetos?" "They will end when I pop out this child and Cheetos are…Cheetos…are…." Bulma leaned forward and grabbed her stomach. Vegeta looked at her with wide eyes and he heard water hit the floor. "GINE!" Vegeta yelled and Gine came running into Bulmas room. "Her water broke! My Prince, its time," Gine said.

*10 Hours Later*

Gine stepped out of the Hospital room and sucked in a breath through her nose. "Between those two tempers, that child is doomed," she said to the same Doctor that took care of Vegeta when he first arrived. "Miss, it seems as though Bulma is ready to push, but we are worried that the child is too strong. There is no way we can do this birth without losing one or the other, possibly both," the Doctor said, pushing up his glasses. Gine's face dropped, "No there has to be something you can do." "The only option left is doing a C-section. But her body has been in too much stress, her lungs are collapsing and she won't make it. I am sorry to say, but you guys may want to consider making arrangements," the Doctor dropped his head in shame.

"Thank you Doctor," Gine replied and the doctor patted her on the shoulder. Gine took in another deep breath and readied herself. She stepped into the room where Bulma and Vegeta had stopped their fighting and were now ignoring one and other. Gine cleared her throat and looked over to Bulma who looked to be struggling to breathe. "Vegeta, a word please," Gine said. Vegeta tilted his head, stood up and crossed his arms. As he walked past Chi-chi who was knitting he stopped, "If anything changes come find me," he said. "Okay," Chi-chi replied but didn't stop knitting. Vegeta stepped into the hall, closing the door behind him, and looked at Gine. "What is it?" he said sounding hateful and tired.

Gine looked up to the sky and prayed for the courage to tell Vegeta what the Doctor said. 'Bardock, I could really use you right about now,' she thought. "What's wrong with you?" Vegeta asked concern now taking over his voice. "Vegeta, I just spoke with the Doctor, he said that Bulma is ready to push, but if she delivers that way they could lose both Bulma and the child. If they do the C-section they would most likely lose Bulma. The child is too strong for her body," Gine said looking into Vegeta's eyes, she saw them get darker. "He's lying," Vegeta said through his teeth. "No honey. He said they are going to do anything they can," Gine said with a tear falling down her face.

Vegeta looked through the window at his mate and her swollen stomach. "I want her to deliver naturally, and I want the doctors to focus on her, not the baby," Vegeta said not making eye contact with Gine. "Vegeta, they can't guarantee what will happen. Maybe you should give Bulma a choice," Gine said. "No, if she chooses she will choose the child. I can't live without her," Vegeta replied. Another tear slipped from Gine's face. She was trying to think of what to do, there had to be something they can do. "What about a senzu bean?" she asked, Vegeta shook his head, "We are out." Gine let out a breath, "The Dragon Balls." "What?" Vegeta turned around.

"Use the Dragon Balls. That's the only way to save her," Gine said with a small smile. Vegeta's posture straightened up, he leaned down and kissed Gine on the cheek. "You are brilliant," He said as he was about to run out. Suddenly he stopped, "What about Kakarot, Bardock and Raditz?" "They can wait a little longer. Save your mate first," Gine said and Vegeta smirked and ran from the Hospital. Gine wiped the tear from her face and stepped into Bulmas room. Gine sat next to Bulma and grabbed her hand; Bulma turned her head to look at her. "Where's Vegeta? Is everything okay?" Bulma asked. "It's not, but he's going to make sure it will be. Get some sleep," Gine said and squeezed Bulma's hand.

Vegeta flew to Kami's Lookout and landed, Kami was standing in front of the building as if he were expecting Vegeta. "I need the Dragon Balls," Vegeta said in a hurry. "Yes, I know. Follow me," Kami said and walked to the back of the lookout. There were the Dragon Balls sitting in a circle waiting to be used. Kami walked up next the Dragon Balls and yelled out. "Eternal Dragon. By Your name I summon you forth, Shenron!" Then the sky turned dark, thunder and lightning took over the skies and the orbs began to glow. Vegeta took a step back as a large form burst out of the balls and went to the sky. The biggest dragon he had ever seen was now looking down to him. "I am the Great Shenron! I shall grant you one wish within my power! Why have you summoned me?" the Dragon's voice boomed through the air like thunder.

Vegeta couldn't find the words. After a few short seconds the Dragon became impatient. "Speak your wish!" "I-I wish for you to save my mate Bulma," Vegeta said, there was a short pause and the Dragon spoke, "It cannot be done!" "What why!?" Vegeta asked. "If I grant your wish to save her alone, the innocent child within her will die. I cannot slay the innocent," Shenron explained. 'What can I do, what do I need to do? I need to save both but how!? I need to make her body stronger maybe?' Vegeta thought and then an idea hit him. "I wish to make her a Saiyan!" Vegeta yelled out. After the short pause the Dragon's eyes glowed red, "It has been done. Farewell." He shot away into the darkness along with the Dragon Balls. Vegeta then sensed Bulma in pain and flew straight to the Hospital as fast as he could.

*Bulma*

Gine watched in shock as Bulma's body started to glow, and then to her shock a tail sprouted from her back. "What-what-what?" Gine was too stunned to be coherent. Bulma then gasped, "AAAHHH! The baby wants to come now!" "OUT OF MY WAY! MOVE IT OR DIE!" Vegeta yelled as he charged into the room. The Doctor went in close behind him and took his position. "Vegeta! How did this happen!?" Bulma yelled as Vegeta grabbed her right hand. "I had to use the Dragon Balls to save you and our child, I had to wish to turn you into a Saiyan," Vegeta told her. "Alright Mrs. Briefs, you need to push!" the Doctor told her. Bulma let out an ear shattering scream as she pushed hard with her new muscles.

"Alright, we have the child's head, we need another push!" the Doctor told her. Vegeta was shocked at how Bulma was squeezing hard enough to hurt his hand, she really had gotten stronger! Bulma took a deep breath and pushed even harder, Vegeta had to grit his teeth at how loud she screamed. Suddenly it was over and they heard the baby start to cry. The Doctor cut the umbilical cord and a Nurse washed the baby and wrapped it in a blanket. "Congratulations, it's a boy," the Nurse said as she handed the child to Bulma. The boy was crying loudly, but they could tell that he had Vegeta's scowling features and light purple hair on his head. "Hello my baby," Bulma whispered as she held her child close to her.

The baby stopped crying and looked at her, still holding his scowl. "What is the little Prince's name?" Gine asked. "Vegeta of course," Vegeta said. The baby looked at him and his scowl got deeper. "He doesn't seem to like that…" Bulma said. "Fine, then what would you call him?" Vegeta said, folding his arms and looking at his wife. "Hmmmm…How about Trunks?" Bulma said, and the baby's scowl went away and he laughed. "Well then, Trunks it is," Bulma said. Vegeta just looked between her and the now named baby Trunks, his face hid it, but in his heart he was thinking, _this is my family now._


	24. Chapter 24: Epilogue

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball S are owned by Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

AN: I want to give credit to chadtayor020 for being an awesome Beta! He is also responsible for basically any of the fight scenes in this story! Also credit to Lovelykotori for the beautiful cover photo for this story! And I can't forget LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for helping me brainstorm!

Epilogue

*1 Year After Trunks' Birth*

Gine was sitting outside on a blanket with Chi-chi and Launch. Trunks was scooting around on a blanket, while Gohan, Chi-chi and Kakarot's son, was laughing and clapping as Chi-chi played peek-a-boo with him, and Aspara, Raditz and Launch's daughter, was trying to grab onto her grandmother's necklace. Gine smiled and looked around her, 'The only thing that would make this better is if Bardock and the boys could be here.' Gine thought, Suddenly Bulma came flying across the court yard and landed hard on the ground, stopping just before she ran into her son. Bulma growled and looked up, Vegeta was standing in the middle of the court yard with a smirk on his face. "Bulma, are you okay?" Gine asked sounding worried. Bulma stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth, not dropping her stare from Vegeta. "Yea I am fine," Bulma responded. She had on a pink gi and white undershirt and a very determined expression. 'That last sweep hurt my ankle,' she thought as she rubbed her left ankle.

"If you are going to train with me, you are going to have to try harder," Vegeta laughed. 'All things considered, she's progressing nicely,' Vegeta thought, but didn't let that show in his face. Bulma looked at him and then looked behind him. A stone flew straight for Vegeta's head, and he didn't bother looking before he caught it and crushed it. Bulma took the small opportunity to fly forward and try an uppercut that Vegeta dodged. Bulma then followed it up with three straight left jabs that Vegeta dodged easily. Vegeta never saw the sweep coming as he suddenly found himself on the floor and Bulma then got on top of him and pinned his arms down. "So, you want to wrestle do you?" Vegeta said.

He then bucked his hips up, forcing Bulma to fall and move her arms so she wouldn't hit her face on the floor. Vegeta then wrapped his arms to her left arm and bent it at the elbow, then rolled and forced himself on top of her, with a much more secure pinning position. Bulma couldn't get out of it and Vegeta laughed at her. "You should be used to this position by now," Vegeta said as he got in her face. "I suppose," Bulma said, then kissed him. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock, and Bulma seized the opportunity to head butt him.

Vegeta was so surprised that Bulma easily reversed their position. "That was a dirty trick woman!" Vegeta yelled. "We have a saying on Earth dear. All's fair in love and war," Bulma said and kissed him again. Their tails wrapped around each other and a red faced Chi-chi and Gine yelled, "Not in front of the children!" Bulma stopped and got off of Vegeta, then stood up, blushing redder than a tomato. "They have to learn eventually," Vegeta nonchalantly said as he jumped up.

Piccolo and Kami flew over them and landed in front of Bulma and Vegeta, "Hello Prince Vegeta, hello Bulma. I see you are figuring out how to be a Saiyan," Kami said with a smile on his face. "I think I am. How are you? What brings you here?" Bulma smiled back and began to walk towards Gine, Chi-chi, and Launch. Vegeta followed close behind her to make sure she wasn't going to fall, he knew he hit her ankle harder then he intended to earlier. Bulma sat down on the blanket next to Gine and picked up her son. Piccolo stepped forward with two brown sacks in his hand. Kami spoke, "I have come to tell you that you are good to use the Dragon Balls again, Piccolo already found them, with the help of Mr. Popo."

Vegeta stepped forward, "So you're saying we can make our wish?" Kami smiled and nodded slightly, "Whichever wish as long as it is within the Great Shenron's power." "Do you think we could wish back Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans?" Bulma asked. "I am afraid that is two wishes, and too much for Shenron to do," Piccolo responded, Vegeta's shoulders dropped a little. Gine stood up and cleared her throat, "My Prince, do you think I could use the wish to wish back my family?" Gine asked. Vegeta looked into her hopeful eyes. "I think that is a good idea," Vegeta responded.

5 minutes later they were all standing around the Dragon Balls. Gine called forth the Dragon and after a moment he appeared. "Why have you awakened me?" Shenron said sounding annoyed. Gine stepped forward bravely. "I wish to have my family back, Bardock, Kakarot, and Raditz," Gine called out. Shenron's eyes glowed red and three figures appeared in front of her. A tear escaped her eyes as the light began to dim and she could make out Bardock silhouette. "It has been done," Shenron said and disappeared with a loud boom. Bardock, Kakarot, and Raditz looked around confused and then they saw Gine as she was running towards them. Once Gine reached them, she pulled them all in to a group hug against their wishes.

"I am so glad to have you back!" Gine said through her sobs. She looked up to Bardock with a smile, "I missed you." "As I did you," Bardock responded. Kakarot looked past his mother and saw Chi-chi he pushed past his family and ran towards her. "Chi-chi, you…you look so beautiful," Kakarot said with a smile, Chi-chi could only nod. She was in shock that her mate was standing in front of her. Kakarot looked down into Chi-chi's arms and saw a small child. "Is this Bulma and Vegetas son? Wow, he looks nothing like either one of them," Kakarot said and Chi-chi laughed. "No Kakarot, meet Gohan, he is your son." "M-my son? You mean, I'm a daddy!?" Kakarot said with a huge smile. Bardock showed up behind him.

"Forget you being a Father, I am a grandfather!" Bardock called out. Raditz began to laugh. "Kakarot you idiot, you couldn't wrap it up huh?" Gine punched her eldest in the shoulder. "Don't get too cocky Raditz. Why don't you look at who is standing next to Bulma?" Gine said with a smirk. Raditz looked over in Bulma's direction, and then he saw her. "L-Launch?" Raditz said with wide eyes. Gine's smile became even bigger as she pulled Raditz in Launch's direction, "Raditz, I think you know Launch, but I would like you to meet Aspara, your daughter." "W-What!? My daughter!?" Raditz said and then he passed out. Launch leaned down and began to fuss over him, "I think we should not tell him about my condition right now should we?" Launch said to Gine. Gine's eyes grew wide and she stepped back, "No let's leave that for another day."

Kami walked over to the group of Saiyans. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news on such a wonderful and joyful day. But it seems that there is a large power level headed this way. Piccolo believes this person may have some sort of connection to Frieza," Kami said. Vegeta stepped up, "I have felt the power level before; it must be Frieza's father, King Cold. He shouldn't be much of a fight, and now that I have my men back we will take care of him. Do you know where he is going to land?" "Just west of here, I can lead the way," Piccolo answered. Vegeta nodded and began to walk away, Bulma pulled on his arm to stop him. "Vegeta, I am coming with you," Bulma demanded. "No, you are going to stay here. You are not trained enough to come, you must stay with Trunks," Vegeta answered. Bulma sighed and nodded. "I get the next battle then," Bulma said with a tough smile. "Fair enough," Vegeta responded with a smirk.

*END*

AN: Thank you all for reading my story, I do appreciate the kind words everyone has left. I am sad that this story is over, but I am happy to announce that there WILL be a sequel! I haven't got a title for it yet, and I am going to be taking a week off of writing to brain storm and prepare for the new story. There is going to be a villain in the story that is actually an OC. That's all I really want to say about it at the moment, but I am very excited for the future. Again thank you for your feedback and I am so happy that you all like my story! And again and BIG HUGE thank you to chadtayor020 for being my beta and my fight scene writer, Lovelykotori for all of the amazing artwork, and LVR4Trunks-N-Vegeta for all your kind words and keeping me inspired to write. STAY TUNED!


End file.
